Storm Wind
by Starknight
Summary: After returning to Helm's Deep after the War of the Ring, Legolas and Gimli are attacked by a band of orcs. They are forced to seek shelter from the gathering storm in the home of a young woman and her infant son. Chapter 24 Up!
1. Battle of the Night

**Disclaimer:  **_I own nothing!  Absolutely nothing, resembling Lord of the Rings in any way, that belongs to Mr. Tolkien, for he is a far better writer than I and therefore deserves the credit.  _

**_Notes:  _**_Now, just so the readers know, I do not write slash, or anything approaching slash, if you want that, go elsewhere please.  If you think it is anyway insinuated in this fanfic, my only suggestion is to get your mind out of the gutter!  Anyways, enjoy!  _****

The walls of the cave around them glittered in the lights.  The glowing blues and greens gave it an almost otherworldly look.  Gimli's grumbles echoed off the caverns of Helm's Deep, entirely ruining the effect.  Clinging to Legolas's back on a horse was far from his idea of the proper means of transportation, but the caves went far to deep to do otherwise.  They hoped to travel to the very beginnings of the caves.  From what he had seen Gimli expected they would find something spectacular there.  

            "I did tell you that these are the caves of the people of Rohan, which means we use the means of transportation they provided for, horses."  Legolas stressed the last word, "If you don't want to stay we can always leave early."  

            "Humph, we will see your forests before too long master elf, but for now we will enjoy the mines."  He shifted on the horse again, nearly slipping off the back.  "However, we could enjoy them more if we didn't have to ride this…this beast!"  

            Legolas gripped the reins as Gimli pulled him back, "If you would quit _moving_ this would be far easier for the both of us!"  Their torches' light lit the crystal walls around them.  Gimli fell silent in awe, and eventually the elf quieted as he realized his friend couldn't hear him.  He was forced to admit caves such as these did have a beauty of their own, though nowhere near that of the forest.  The sounds of their horse's hooves echoed in the deep recesses.  They continued down into the caves until the wearied and slowed.  Gimli slid off annoyed at being distracted from the view before him.  Legolas leapt off the relived horse, but nearly stumbled as he felt something he hadn't been aware of in some time, not since…

            "Gimli!"  he hissed at the dwarf who was setting up a fire.  "I can feel something."  

            "What?  What sort of something?"  

            "Quiet!"  Legolas spun around putting an arrow to his bow.  "There is an evil here."  

            "An evil here?  In Helm's Deep?  How?"  Gimli asked incredulous.  Legolas shook his head trying to clear it.  

            "I don't know," he backed up to the wall.  Gimli hefted his ax, somewhat skeptically.  It was hard to believe in a place such as this, in a place of beauty there might be those dirty, disgusting… He trailed off into phrases as such could not be repeated, so much so that it broke Legolas out of the almost trance he had entered and he hissed at the dwarf again.  Gimli responded with a glare.  

            "Not all the orcs and uruk-hai vanished with Sauron; and the dwarves are not the only ones who seek the caves."  In Gimli's response he caught something about comparing elves and orcs rather than dwarves and orcs.  Legolas relaxed slightly, lowering his bow.  

            "I can't hear them, but I know there's something close…" he looked around again uneasily.  

            "Come on lad, sit down, they're probably far from here.  We have finished with the war."  Gimli slid down to the floor and leaned back against the rock wall.  Legolas leaned against the wall next to him.  "We've been down here for three days now and we have seen nothing but miles of beautiful cave."  Legolas smiled wirily, his eyes still roaming the shadows around them.  "Three days we could have walked, rather than ride that confounded animal."  He glared at the horse again. Legolas laughed.

            "I'm sure the horse feels the same way about you master dwarf!"  

            " Humph, dwarves were made to walk in caves not ride."  Gimli settled himself by the fire eyeing the elf before closing his eyes.  "Well, I am going to sleep.  If anything should happen, wake me."  Legolas nodded.  It didn't take long for Gimli's head to drop and his breathing to deepen.  

Legolas rubbed his face, elves seldom tired, but the feeling seemed to wear at him.  It had been sometime since they had left Aragon in Gondor.  During their travels they had met a few of the roaming bands of orcs that had survived the war.  He had hoped here, in the place Gimli had loved so much they would be free of them.  The feeling of danger increased and Legolas put an arrow to his bow.  He stood up and turned slowly watching the shadows.  

A sound resonated from farther down in the cave, deep within the shadows.  A rock clattered, Legolas whipped around, and hissed at Gimli.  

"Wake up, Gimli!"  

He walked carefully towards the passage the sound had come from.  Light flickered into it from the fire where the dwarf was beginning to stir.  Gimli sputtered as he woke up.

"What—what is happening?"  An arrow flew out of the shadows taking the elf in the side.  His own arrow flew up and struck the ceiling.  Gimli came fully awake with a roar.  He leapt forward swinging his ax.  It struck the first orc who squealed and collapsed onto the ground.  Legolas gritted his teeth and put a second arrow to his bow, this time it found its mark.  

Orcs boiled forth from the darkness surrounding the two.  Legolas staggered, blood running from his arm.  He backed toward the frightened horse.  Its eyes rolled back into its head.  

"Gimli!"  The dwarf launched himself at another orc, roaring as he swung the heavy bladed ax.  One made it past him and swung his sword at the elf.  Legolas blocked it with his blade, but his blade turned under the force and the hilt of the sword crashed down onto his head.  Gimli turned to see Legolas fall and the orc lean over him.  He threw his ax, striking the orc in the back of the head.  

He raced forward, pulling free his ax as he gripped Legolas's shoulder.  He managed to shove the elf into the saddle and haul himself up afterward.  The horse luckily needed no further urging to take off at a gallop, leaving the scene of the battle behind them.  Gimli struck the fastest with his ax as they came abreast of the horse.  Finally, the orcs retreated to lick their wounds, for them there would be other easier prey and without a master to drive them they felt no need to pursue them.  

As the sounds of pursuit faded, the horse slowed and Gimli gripped Legolas as he slumped forward over the horse.  Gimli felt blood soaking his hand.

"Lad?  Are you alright?"  Gimli leaned forward to get a better look, nearly slipping from the horse.  He cursed gripping the reins more tightly.  "Hold on, lad.  We can't stop now, but hold on."  He urged the horse faster, the blood soaking through the tunic and the fold of his cloak he pressed against the elf's side.  

It would take nearly a day to reach the cave's entrance, even at the horse's top speed.  Gimli ignored the ache spreading through his own leg where an orc's club had struck him.  Their torch flickered as the stone walls flashed by.  Gimli held his seat behind the elf, to shift even slightly would have caused him to fall and the Legolas to fall with him.  Eventually the horse's gallop and the passing walls developed a rhythm and Gimli quickly lost track of time, thinking only of holding onto the horse and holding onto the limp form of the elf.  

He had no choice but to escape Helm's Deep as quickly as possible.  The fortress ruins had been deserted since the battle and avoided by the people of Rohan.  They held too many memories of those that were lost and were still tainted by the scores of orcs who had covered it.  

He stopped once to bandage Legolas's side and wrap a rag around the head wound.  Gimli was afraid to take him from the horse, as he doubted he would be able to get the elf back up.  Finally when he was beginning to question whether they would reach the mouth of the cave a glimmer of light appeared that slowly grew until he was forced to shade his eyes.  

Outside the sun was just beginning to set as clouds crept over the horizon.  A cold wind blew over the rocky plains and cliffs.  Legolas shivered on as the horse picked its way through the boulders and fallen walls.  

"We need to find shelter soon.  That storm will be strong, and dangerous."  Gimli murmured watching the clouds block out the sun, "But don't worry lad, it will be fine.  I'll find something." He watched worriedly, fingering his ax.  

Later as the storm descended on the plains too small forms were lost within the swirling rain and wind.  Gimli was on foot, limping as he pulled the reluctant horse forward, carefully of the burden strapped to it's back.  The dwarf wiped water from his eyes, and continued trudging forward.  A light shone ahead of them through the storm.  

He gripped the reins, pulling the horse into the wind as it protested loudly.  He tugged sharply, glaring at the stubborn animal.  As they got closer he could see that it was in fact a small farm perched over the edge of a ridge.  The light came from the cottage near the ancient stone fence.  

Gimli banged on the door, trying to make himself heard over the howling of the wind.  Not even elven cloaks could provide protection from a storm such as this.  Lighting flashed overhead as icy ran soaked through everything, reaching skin icy cold.  Legolas hadn't awoken on the entire trip from the caves and Gimli hadn't dared stop to do more for him.  If the owner of the cottage didn't give them shelter, wasn't sure what he would do.  

Finally the door swung open, revealing a slight woman clutching a dagger, partially hidden by her skirts.  

"What do you want on a night such as this?" she screamed over the wind.  

"Please, we hoped you could give us shelter.  We were attacked by orcs, my friend is injured…" Gimli clutched the doorframe to remain standing.  Her face softened and she reached out to touch his face, running her fingers lightly over it.  For a moment Gimli pulled back, but stopped as he realized the girl could not see and her eyes stared vacantly above him.  

"A dwarf, it has been sometime since one of your kind has been to this place."  She swung the door open wider revealing a simple but neatly kept home.  "Bring your friend in, your horse can stay in the barn."  The horse was pleased with its new surroundings and quieted as soon as Gimli left it in an empty stall before hurrying back to the cottage.  

The girl walked carefully but knew her home well.  She supported the elf and they settled him in a bed in the back.  She ran her hands over his head and side, carefully peeling back the soaked tunic and stained bandage.  

"I will need your help master dwarf to remove the arrowhead.  Can you do that?"  

Gimli looked from the girl to his friend hesitating, "I believe I can lass, but I have little knowledge of healing."  

She smiled, "It isn't my specialty either but maybe together we can do it."  Under her instructions Gimli carefully removed the barbed arrowhead and she dressed the wound and bandaged both it and the gash on his head.  The girl pinned the elf's arms lest he injure himself further.  Gimli winced as Legolas cried out when he carefully pulled the arrow free.  The girl quickly pressed a cloth against the wound to stop the fresh flow of blood.  

Gimli looked away.  The wound was deep and his inexpert removal of the arrow hadn't helped anything.  As a warrior some knowledge of healing battlefield wounds had always been necessary, but without help from the girl he would never have been able to help the elf.  

Legolas was pale from losing so much blood.  His eyes remained closed, but he murmured something in elvish that Gimli could not understand.  The dwarf buried his head in his hands; he couldn't even serve his friend by understanding what the elf was trying to say.  

She called his name, "Gimli, I need you help."  As he helped her bind the wound he was relieved to have something to do.  After they finished she led him out of the room, telling him the elf needed to rest.

"Will he be alright?"  Gimli asked quietly as she shut the door, leaving the elf to sleep.  

The girl shrugged sitting wearily at the table, "I cannot say, but he is an elf, with time he should heal.  And what of you?  You are limping."  Gimli sat as well, stretching out his leg, ignoring the pain walking for the last several miles had caused.  

"It is nothing, I will see to it in the morning."  A small cry startled Gimli and he reached for his ax, forgetting he had left it at the door.  The girl smiled, reassuring him.

"Do not worry, it is only my son, Nodin."  She picked up a small baby from the cradle on the far side of the room.  She rocked him, wrapping him in a soft white blanket, nearly hiding the dark curls.  Sleepy green eyes watched Gimli before drooping closed again.  

"You are alone here with the child?"  In his worry for Legolas, he had not considered there might be other residents in the cottage.  But she shook her head. 

"Yes, there are no others.  My husband died sometime ago.  Now, what are your names?  We were to busy to speak before, but now it would help."  She shifted the baby to a more comfortable position.  

"My name is Gimli, and the elf is Legolas.  We were in the ruins of Helm's Deep when we met with a band of orcs."  

She nodded, "They still roam these parts, several of the closest villages have been attacked, but they were quickly driven off.  You are not the first to seek shelter from the mountain storms here.   The orcs prefer hiding in the many caves that riddle the ridges and cliffs."  

"And now that you know of us, what is your name?"  

"My name is Irana.  My family has lived here for generations."  

"How do you survive alone?  You are-" he cut himself off.

"Blind?  Yes, but I have other senses.  I can care for my child, and myself and have done so for sometime now.  You should get some sleep, if you aren't going to let me see your leg.  You are exhausted."  Gimli couldn't argue with this and allowed her to lead him to a pallet where he could sleep after she promised to stay with Legolas and wake him if she should need him.  Then Inara returned to the fire outside the door to the elf's room to settle her child.  His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was how lucky they had been as he watched the dark haired woman, no more than a girl in his opinion rocked her baby to sleep, the fire lighting in the small cabin.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Thanks to __Little Gavroche for the spelling tip!  I fixed it.  Thank you for pointing it out.___


	2. Shadows Past

Disclaimer:  See the page before.  I don't like to repeat.  

**Author's Note:        **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Tthank__ you to Little Gavroche and Kellen, Gimli is my favorite too as you will see!  As for Cannon Police this is a fanfic, so the details aren't perfect but hey, they aren't too bad.  I'm going to throw a twist in the story; I wouldn't like it to be mistaken for a Legomance!  I apologize for how long this took!   Also, sorry it's short, but hey I need to set up the next couple chapters so here it is.  Thanks go to Pinache, Starcraft and Legolas of Mirkwood.  You guys got this story going again.  Well I'll shut up now and let you enjoy…_

            Gimli set about preparing breakfast.  Inana entered the room quietly behind him.  He jumped as she spoke.  

            "You know your elf friend is more than a little talkative."  

            Gimli shook his head, "You should not sneak up on me lass, if I had had my axe…"  He frowned, and then laughed at her comment, "He certainly is.  Why do you think I didn't want to just take him to Rivendell?"  

            "The weather perhaps."  Her hand searched for the chair and sat as she found it, picking up the worn apron she had been mending.   

            "No," Gimli leaned down conspiritaly, "The place is full of elves and they are _all as bad as he is."  He nodded knowingly.  Though Inana could not see his expression she laughed at the tone of his voice.  Legolas had been somewhat trying for both of them.  Gimli cared deeply for his friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a little humor.  Legolas certainly did.  They're solution to the elf had been to have bestowed upon him the task of watching Nodin.  The little one was very active and kept the elf's attention occupied.  _

            The watery sunlight was a welcome relief after the night's storm.  So was the elf's return to consciousness.  Outside the wind tore across the barren field spotted with rocks and melting snow.     Gimli set the dish on the table and sat next to the girl.  

            "What are you doing out here lass?  This is no place for you."  He nodded at the empty field.  

            "I imagine it is because I am not able to back down."  She shrugged.  Gimli fell silent a moment, afraid to intrude on the past.  

            "But the little one…"  He started, but Inara cut him off her eyes darkening.  

            "Nodin is far safer here than anywhere else in Middle Earth."  Gimli watched her for a moment, but said nothing more.  He stood leaning on the table and gripped the tray.  

            "You will drop it, give it to me."  Inara reached towards him, running her hands down his arm until her fingers met the tray.  Gimli shook his head, then realizing she couldn't see him spoke.  

            "I'm fine lass.  It takes more than a scratch to stop a dwarf!"  He took a deep breath and limped to the room.  

            Behind him Inara called out, "A miracle has happened I've finally met someone as stubborn as myself."  Gimli grinned and set the tray down next to Legolas.   He reached over and picked up Nodin from the bed as he reached for the new toy that had presented itself.  

            "Now lad, a dwarf is not a child's toy."  Gimli shook his finger in front of the him.  Nodin reached for it giggling.  Legolas chuckled at them, but winced as it moved the wound in his side.  "How are you feeling?"  Gimli looked the elf over in concern.  Legolas was pale, but he managed to smile at the dwarf.  

            "I believe I once again owe you my life my friend.  My father certainly will not approve."  Gimli laughed, concern fading.    

            "If you can say that, you can eat your breakfast."  It took some time for him to eat even that.  Finally the elf pushed it away.  

            "I'm not a dwarf you know."  He pointed out smiling slightly.  

            "I have always pitied you for that."  Gimli responded smiling.  He stood taking the tray and turned to leave.  

            "Gimli…"  Legolas called after him.  He turned back.  "Is it safe here?  We won't harm Inara by being here?"  

            "It will be fine."  He paused a moment before responding to the elf's unasked question.  "We will be here for some time.  You were badly wounded."  He hated to say it so bluntly, but Legolas didn't say any more, closing his eyes as if to sleep.  Gimli knew better, this would be a failure in the elf's eyes.  He shook his head.  They had no choice to impose upon Inara for some time yet.  He would not do this by choice, but there was no other recourse.  Nodin stirred against his shoulder, reminding him of the infant's presence.  

            Gimli limped quietly to the door and shut it behind him, putting Nodin in the cradle near the fire.  Inara continued her sewing without looking up.  

            "You friend is very lucky."  

            "Aye, it seems all elves are, though not so much as dwarves."  Gimli said sitting next to her.  "Can we repay you for this?  We owe you much."  

            He looked down at his hands, her eyes could be almost disconcerting at times.  As the silence stretched out he looked up and caught an almost wistful smile on her face.  

            "Do not worry Master Dwarf.  You have no need to repay me.  Nodin and I live fairly quietly here."  As if to disprove that statement Nodin began to yell, demanding attention he obviously thought he ought to be receiving.  Inara followed the mantle of the fireplace to the cradle and began to rock him.  It took little time for him to become quiet again.  

            "But surely it isn't safe here.  Sauron is defeated but there are still many Orcs and even Uruk-hai.   Surely we attest to that."  

            Her eyes took on that dark look he had seen earlier.   "I can protect myself and my son, Master Dwarf.  What you say is true, many villains still roam Middle Earth whether they are Orcs or bandits they still plague many who might live in peace."  She carefully made her way back to her chair, settling Nodin against her shoulder.  "Heroes may destroy the greatest of the villains, but many still remain to trouble us."  

            "Of course, but why not go somewhere you might be protected?"  Distress crept into Gimli's voice.  Inara had been much kinder than many who lived in these hills might have been to an elf and a dwarf.  What she said made no sense to him.  There seemed to be something even more painful behind it, hidden by what seemed to be stubborn pride.  "But lass to wager your life for pride!"  As soon as he said it he knew those were the wrong words.

            "If you think I would risk Nodin's life for pride!"  She bit off the rest of her sentence, her voice raised.  Her head turned to the door of the bedroom for a moment, listening.  After she had reassured herself that they hadn't disturbed the sleeping elf she continued in a quieter tone.  "I do not believe you understand me much.  Yes, there are Orcs in the hills, but they've learned better than to trouble me."  Her smile was bitter.  

            Gimli reached out and touched her hand.  It troubled him to see this.  Inara flinched but didn't pull back.  Gimli's thoughts turned to his own family.  There had been a younger relative who as a girl had fought nearly everyone.  She hadn't shown weakness or let them close.  She had been the first to go down in an incursion of goblins.  The memory still pained him.  

            "If you need us, just ask.  Even my friend is helpful at times."  Gimli stood, leaving her sitting there, rocking Nodin.  

            "Someday."  She said as he walked toward the door.  He glanced at her before he pushed it open and stepped into the cold wind.  He turned his thoughts away from the slight woman barely more than a girl rocking a baby by the fire with a past shadowed by something he couldn't imagine.  They would need more firewood, and he hoped to check to make sure the house was sturdy and without problems.  There was a true storm coming.  He could feel it in the cold wind rolling off the mountains.  


	3. To Fight the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Sorry for being slow everyone!  _

_First Roseblade22 I know elves don't sleep with their eyes closed, I may be a  sci-fi girl, but I'm not completely illiterate about fantasy, that's why it says "as if to sleep"  he just wants Gimli to leave._

_Also, in answer to a not so nice comment, I have NO, I repeat NO medical training, and never want any.  As such performing any of the medical practices described here would **not be a good plan.  If you ever find yourself with the problem of a barbed arrow in your side (I really, really don't want to know how you would get yourself in that position!)  find a **trained** professional!  I mean really, if you want to go "hmm, I read this in a fan fic, I think I'll try it…" that is seriously your own problem, and you probably need more than just medical help.  I'm sorry if I sound defensive, but people should know better. **_

_Enough of that then, enjoy the fic!_

            Gimli stumbled, nearly dropping the logs he carried.  He glanced worriedly at the darkened mountain slopes above him before dropping off his load and entering the cabin.  Nodin reached for the dwarf, murmuring in the language only he could understand.  Gimli smiled at him, but continued past him into the small room behind the infant.  

            Inara was helping Legolas sit.  The elf was still pale, his face drawn with pain.  Inara was doing most of the work helping him.  It had been some time since Gimli had seen his friend so weak.  He looked away, afraid of shaming Legolas.  The elf's face was grim, but he managed to smile. 

            "It seems we have gotten our selves into trouble again my friend."  He took a careful breath, thanking Inara quietly.  

            "We have lad.  It is not only the storm; there are orcs here in the mountains."

            "I told you that!"  Inara interrupted.

            "That you did, but I didn't know how close hey were.  I can see the tracks everywhere.  They are being cautious."

            "I've given them reason."  The cold hate in her voice made both Gimli and Legolas look at the small woman more closely.  

            "They won't be cautions long," Gimli reminded her, "What worries me is that they're showing unusual intelligence for orcs."  

            "They couldn't have followed us from the caves."  Legolas said, his voice though was unsure.

            "No, it's not those, it's a new set, I believe there are at least fifty of them."  His voice was quiet as he finished.  

            Legolas looked down, "We have to leave immediately."  He tried to get up, his hand pressed against his side, but not even he could suppress his cry of pain.  Inara's hands reached out, and finding the elf forced him back down.

            "That is true.  However master elf, you are in no condition to roam about the countryside.  Legolas didn't have the breath to respond.  He clenched his hands, fighting the pain.

            "She is right, as usual."  Gimli smiled wanly.  "We will have to hold our ground here.  We should have time.  They can't attack in the storm that's coming again."

            "This one will make the night you two arrived look like a rain shower."  Inara turned her face towards the wall.  "I can feel it on the wind."  

            Gimli raised his eyes to look outside.  The sky had darkened and a few flakes of snow drifted down.  It was the mountains after all there was no reason why it couldn't snow as well.  He glanced down at the elf, remembering the last time they had made their way through mountain snows.  That storm had led one of their friends to apparent death and nearly taken the rest of them with as well.  This time he would not fail.  This time he would repay the debt he owed for bringing them to the depths.  

            Inara reached out, her hand questing until she found the dwarf's broad shoulder.  Gimli looked into her sightless eyes, for a moment convinced even blind she saw more than he could ever imagine.  The dwarf shook his head getting to his feet.  

            "Humph, well you rest master elf the rest of us have preparations to complete."  He touched Inara's hand.  She laughed, the worry vanishing from her face as she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

            Legolas watched them go, clenching his fists, now more from frustration than from pain.  He should not allow this, he could not allow this.  Yet there was nothing he could do.  Nothing Gimli would allow him to do anyway.  He rubbed his hands over his face, he could understand why most elves avoided the dwarves aside from the irritation they caused they were a reminder that even elves were tied to this existence the same way as all other life.  

            He stared at the ceiling, trying to lose himself in the elvish form of sleep.  However he was distracted from his unsuccessful attempts by a small form landing on the side of the bed.  He frowned, wondering what it was.  

            Nodin, finding himself in his new favorite place gurgled happily, reaching for the elf's long blonde hair.  Legolas barely managed to advert disaster, catching the baby just in time with his good arm.  

            Gimli chuckled from where he had retreated to the doorway, "Don't worry Legolas.  You have a dwarf to defend you."

            "That's what I'm afraid of," the elf muttered under his breath, maneuvering the baby into a safer direction.

            Gimli just grinned, "Nodin will be in charge of making sure you concentrate on getting well.  Don't try anything foolish Legolas."  His tone grew serious.

            "I will not do anything I don't believe to be necessary."  The elf's tone was equally serious.  Gimli merely shook his head and left Legolas alone with Nodin.  The baby already appeared to be making great progress with keeping Legolas distracted.  

            "You said you've dealt with orcs before?"  Gimli asked as he pooled both his and the elf's weapons on the table.  

            "I have," her hands traced the weapons on the table.  It was easy to see she was familiar with them.  

            "But can you with…" his voice trailed off awkwardly.

            "Yes, I can fight without being able to see, you'd be surprised what even those considered crippled can do."  She stopped fingering one of Legolas' blades, instead gripping and whipping it up just short of Gimli's neck.  

            "Now lass, careful."  Gimli's hand gripped the small fist clutching the blade.  Inara gasped at the strength of his hold.  They stood thus for a moment before Inara relaxed and Gimli did the same.  She lowered the blade to the table.

            "It's been a long time."  

            "Aye lass, and there is no reason to regret that."  Gimli touched her shoulder gently, carefully not looking at the shine in her eyes.  Gimli sighed, each has a past, and each has a ghost, he reminded himself.  

            He picked up Legolas' two blades and handed them back to her, hilt first.  "You will need these."  Inara's grin wasn't quite like anything he had seen before as she pushed his hands down shaking her head.

            "No, this is what I need."  She turned going to the far end of the room and reached into the rough wooden rafters that were just above their heads, above the fireplace.  She pulled out an ancient short sword.

            The dwarf just shook his head, "Is there more of this hidden somewhere I should see?"  She shook her head, buckling the scabbard to her waist.  

            "This is the last of my surprises master dwarf; hopefully it will be enough to get us through tonight."  

            Outside the air had turned white.  The wind howled around the small cabin, tearing at it with its claws.  The wind's howls drowned out the sounds of the party of orcs approaching through the rocks, drawn to the flicker of light shining from the windows.  Their leader growled, pointing his sword breaker at the small building, pushing them forward,  

            Inara's head came up, hearing a sound that was not the wind.  Gimli tightened his grip on his ax, peering out into the darkness.  He could see the shadows moving just outside his range of sight.  

            "They're here."

            He grabbed the blades from the table, hurrying to the room where they had left Legolas.  The elf's eyes told Gimli he knew.

            "Let me fight."  

            Gimli snorted though not rudely, "I am sorry my friend, but this fight is not for you."  Legolas shook his head, forcing himself up, the sudden motion upsetting Nodin who began to cry.

            "Give me my bow; I do not have to stand to shoot."  Gimli hesitated in the doorway.  Outside he could already hear the sounds of the orcs.  

            "You have no choice!"  Legolas yelled, "You need me, my friend, let me do this."  

            Gimli finally nodded, shoving the elf's blades into his belt and picking up the crying baby with one hand, cradling him against his side.  With the other he pulled Legolas to his feet, supporting most of the tall elf's weight.  Legolas cried out in pain, but glared at Gimli as if daring him to comment.  

            As they burst out into the main room, Legolas lowered himself awkwardly into a chair.  Inara whipped around as she caught the sound of the elf's unsteady footsteps.   Gimli wrapped Nodin in a blanket, setting him beside Legolas.  

            "He should be in bed."  Her voice made it an inarguable fact.

            "Aye, he should, but tell him that."  The dwarf tossed Legolas his bow and his quiver, the elf caught them awkwardly, his arm still weak, but pulled it into position anyway.

            "This fight needs us all."  He said as he prepared.  Further argument was made impossible as the orcs began to pound on the door.  Inara held her sword before her, her head tilted to one side as she listened.  Gimli shifted his grip on his ax.  

            "There are fifteen, maybe twenty.  They won't be expecting resistance."  She called to Gimli.  "We can't let them reach Nodin.  We must fight them outside."  

            Gimli nodded and started forward, gripping the door handle.  For a moment it froze and there was no movement except for the howl of the wind outside.  Then he ripped the door opening launching himself at the shocked orcs outside, Inara followed him, with a battle cry that shocked Legolas.  

            At first she stumbled, nearly falling onto an orc before catching herself, using her other senses to follow the sounds of the creatures surrounding her and guiding her sword home.  

            The orc went down squealing but another took it's place.  Inara swung her blade, catching it in the neck as it lunged for her, but was forced to duck as an arrow whistled by her head, catching a second orc who had been about to bring his dirty blade down on her head.  

            Gimli was doing well by himself.  His ax had taken more than a few orcs.  The others cowered at the fury of the small figure as his ax bit into them.  Legolas' arrows cut through the blinding snow and the sharp wind, taking the orcs that ventured to close to the gapping door.  Nodin's small cries were drowned in the roars of the battle.  

            A blow from a club caught Gimli in the back of the head, knocking him down into the churned and blood soaked snow.  An arrow finished the orc as it reached for Gimli, giving him just enough time to scramble to his feet before another threw itself at him.  

            The ranks of the orcs were thinning, but not faster than the defenders were tiring.  Legolas aimed the arrow he held in his bow carefully.  His arm burned, all the way down to the wound in his side.  A few of his shots had accidentally gone wild, as pain spiked through his arm.  Only a few arrows remained in the quiver beside him.  He prayed he would not strike the two fighting the remaining orcs.          

            Gimli turned, to see a bright light racing toward them.  The orc roared in it's own language, throwing it's torch through the window, shattering it.  Flames burst up, licking at the walls as they caught the kindling stacked there.  

            The few remaining orc grinned and started towards the two defenders, but the one that had thrown the torch road again, raising it's sword.  The others snarled before turning away and racing after their leader.  A last arrow caught one of them in the back.  There was no time to think.  A reprieve had been granted for whatever reason.  

            "What are they doing?"  Inara yelled over the wind, "They were not losing."  

            "There's no time!  The fire!"  Gimli yelled back.  He ducked into the cabin.  Legolas was on his feet, his bow on his back and Nodin in his arms.  Gimli grabbed his friend, dragging him out of the smoke.  Inara darted in after him, grabbing what supplies she could and their cloaks, managing to dive out just as a timber crashed down.  

            Gimli cursed, watching.  It had to be snow.  For once he would have appreciated rain.  Nodin coughed and then began to wail.  His mother pulled her cloak about her as the heat of battle was leached away by the cold wind and then pulled him into her arms.  

            Gimli pulled Legolas up from where he had collapsed on the ground, the elf's face was gray.  With his other arm he put Inara's hand on his belt, leading her along as the three of them made their way to the barn.  Behind them the fire crackled as it consumed the cabin.  They all knew there was no hope of extinguishing it.  The orcs would return, they always did, all the three could hope for was to be gone before that happened.  

            Gimli hoisted the elf onto the horse.  Inara scrambled up behind the elf, holding him steady.  Gimli handed the supplies she had grabbed from the cabin to her as she wrapped a second cloak around the elf.  

            Legolas' eyes were vacant; Gimli knew the elf had pushed himself as far as he could; only the mist at his mouth and nose assured the dwarf that his friend still lived.  Inara had managed to hush Nodin by this point, the infants only sounds were tiny noises of unhappiness.  As Gimli lead the horse out of the barn into the whirling white that surrounded the last of the burning home, Inara turned her head in his direction.         

            "Why?" her tone was anguished.  "Why destroy my home but not us?"  

            Gimli frowned before replying with dwarven practicality, "That I cannot answer.  We were given this chance; we must get to Rohan before they decide to correct their mistake."  

            Any further conversation was preempted by the howling storm.  In his mind though Gimli felt the beginnings of fear.  It was one thing to be a hero on a battlefield or a quest, quite another he found to be alone with helpless innocents and no idea just what the reason for the fight was.  As he turned, leading the horse with its burden into the wind the same question filled his thoughts, "Why?"  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I'm guessing the biggest thing I'm going to get is "Hey!  She's blind!  She can't fight!"  My answer?  Nothing is impossible, **and there's a lot we don't know about Inara yet.  You'll have to wait for the next chapter for an explanation though.  **_


	4. Flight and Plots

**Disclaimer:  _I own zip, except for the ugly critter we get to meet in this chapter.  The rest is Mr. Tolkien's.  I wish I owned someone better, Gimli maybe, he rules!  Oh well, our new friend will have to suffice, unfortunately…  _**

            The wind howled around the rocky slopes of the mountain at times hiding the fleeing group in sheets of white.  Unseen behind them a hulking form peered down through the snow.  His dark eyes marking their progress.  

            Virag growled at the cluster of uruk-hai crouched behind him in the shadows of the cleft in the mountain walls.  A few were still licking wounds from the battle.  Most eyed him uncertainly, a few with hostility showing in their looks.  Virag ignored them.  He kept his eyes on the small party bellow them.  A smile curled his lips, displaying the yellowed teeth, each carefully sharpened.  A scar ripped through his features, twisting the smile into a grimace.  

            The blackened and twisted scar cut through the white hand that had marked his face.  Those crouched behind their leader bore similar markings.  Their former masters demise hadn't brought all his creations down with him.  Virag's fist tightened on his sphere as he thought of that _glob sharkû.***  **_

His ambitions had nearly destroyed the most gloriaous creation Middle Earth had ever seen.  Virag's eyes shadowed remembering his "birth."  The fires had roared as he and his comrades had ripped their way from the muddied earth.  Lurtz had led them to their first battle only to be taken down by a mere man.  

            Virag had vowed not to make Lurtz's mistake.  He had been created as Lurtz's second, but that had ended.  He had been born, created, to lead.  He could bring the Uruk-Hai to what they were owed.  Following the downfall of Isengard he had striven to understand those that would destroy them.  

            The days had been long, constantly running before the swords of men and elves.  But he had survived, his eyes glinted with pleasure, he had escaped them, and would be their downfall!

            "Master?"  His second in command's voice hissed beside him.  Poshnak's small form cringed before the larger Uruk-Hai.  "Why did we not take them?  It has been long since I have tasted a dwarf…"  He licked his lips hungrily.  

            "Because," Virag's voice was deceptively quiet, "We need the child.  Think!  You can eat now or you can wait and live in comfort with men to eat and serve.  Do you want to keep fleeing like vermin before them?"  His hand shot out, catching his second in command by the throat.  

            "Remember, I am the one who needs to think, you need to obey orders.  Never question me again!"  He roared, slamming his second into the rock face behind them.  Poshnak gibbered in fear, scurrying back to the others.  

            Virag turned away from them, staring down at the tiny forms disappearing into the blizzard before them.  

            "We need the child.  With it we will have what is ours."  He clenched his fist.  He could taste the man flesh on the wind.  It would not be wrong.

            "Uh…master?  When you have it can we eat the rest of 'em?"  Poshnak called from the safety of his brethren.

            "Of course.  When I have the child we will feast!"  Virag laughed, throwing back his head.  The others joined in nervously at first, but then fully as their minds painted the imagined feast before them.  

            The wind drowned their laughter in the blanketing white that choked all senses, cutting off the world and all within it.  The tiny party fleeing the burning remnants of what had once been a home remained oblivious of their watchers.  

            Gimli reached out to stead Inara, who despite her desperate grip on the horse's main had nearly slid to one side.  Nodin, exhausted with the cold had ceased crying within the first few moments.  Gimli glanced at the child's pale face in concern.  

            The driving snow was successfully pushing his confusion and fear away.  All that was before him now was the road down.  For a moment he almost laughed.  

            To think a mere few days ago he had imagined that he had found a safe haven.  Some how as he walked beside the forlorn horse, who to all intents and purposes appeared to share his opinion, he suspected that he had fallen into something that would not be resolved quickly.

            Even as he fled again, he couldn't banish the doubt that formed in his heart that Rhohan would provide no safe haven for them.  Whatever plot was forming around this strange girl and her babe seemed to have brought him and the elf into it as well.  

            Gimli kept his hand on Legolas' shoulder, keeping the elf from falling, he worried what this new journey would do to his already injured friend, but there was once again nothing that could be done.  He squared his shoulders, and continued his march away from the mountain.

            Behind them the company of Uruk-Hai scrambled out of their somewhat limited shelter.  Their leader took his place at their head, growling at the stragglers.  His huge booted feet obliterated the nearly snow filled tracks of the dwarf and over laden horse.  

            Virag smiled, "Soon you will see, Master Dwarf, soon."   

***Translation:  **

_In the 'Black Tongue' glob sharkû means fool old man.  Translation courtesy of:  _

__

_Also names courtesy of 's name generator.  _

_Despite how AU I get, I **do try!**_

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I know, I know, it's short; you have my apologies **again. ** However I would like to point out that it is up.  And more will be coming in the near future!  Be patient please!  I'm short four teeth (no more wisdom teeth!) and I **am** trying!  The next chapter should be up in a week!  (Just have to get my mind back on LOTR now!)  _

_Narouki:  Thank you!  In a couple chapters we'll **really** get to see Inara fight, and that will truly be fun!  _

_abomination:   I've definitely been thinking about that.  I mean, Legolas always gets the attention.  Gimli deserves a turn doesn't he?  Do you think it would work though?  ___

_Queen-of-Gondor:  See!  I'm getting better at updating quickly!  Really I am!_

_Roseblade22:  Hello!  Sorry, not much Legolas in this chapter, but next one should be better.  What do you think of plotting Uruk-Hai?  And I **still think Legolas being crazy would be fun.  I might write a fic about that…  I mean the guy does certainly seem to have a lot of issues in the fan fics.**_

_Coolio02:  Thank you very much!  I hope this meets with approval._

_Charles:__Ouch that one stung, but you are right and I am sorry.  I have a rough time with LOTR, this is the only fic I've ever been flamed on (not you, someone else) and it was a bit depressing, I have been updating, just not this fic, but you've gotten my promise now, every one to two weeks. _


	5. Through the Snow

**Disclaimer:  **_As usual I own nothing, except the big ugly critter at the end, wonderful thing that he is.  _

The travelers continued through the night.  The snow so filled the sky that it was some time before Gimli even noticed the dawn.  Even now as they made their way down the mountain slopes to the villages of Rhohan bellow, white flakes still drifted down obscuring his view.  Gimli hoped that it would hide their trail as well.  These Uruk-hai behaved like none he had seen since the War of the Ring.  

            On the tired horse Legolas twisted, turning his head to catch some sound too distant or soft for the dwarf's ears.  

            "The Uruk-hai…" Gimli came up to his friend's side, squinting up at the elf.  Inara had already reached out a hand to steady him, should he collapse again.  They had nearly lost Legolas in the snow more than once on the journey down.  It was difficult for the horse to judge the slopes and in his present condition the elf was not the best rider.  

            "They follow..." Despite his words, the elf's eyes were vacant.   Gimli could see that his friend was far from here, somewhere deep in his own mind.  He sighed. 

            "Aye, they are like no others I have known in some time."  The dwarf twisted his mouth into a wry smile and continued though he doubted his friend heard him.  

            "You should pay more attention to your riding though lad.  A dwarf can ride that infernal beast better than the way you're sitting it right now."  

            Legolas started slightly, his eyes focusing, "Gimli?  There was something on the wind.  Something comes."  He swayed ever so slightly, frowning.  

            Gimli eyed him carefully, trying to judge whether or not he would be digging the elf out of another snow bank.  

            "And… since you can't sit a horse at all Gimli, I doubt you could best me, even now."  The elf's face broke into a weak smile.  

            Gimli laughed in relief, "Don't be so sure what a dwarf can and cannot do master elf!"  

            Legolas nodded, shifting to keep one hand pressed against his injured side.  "Thank you, Gimli.  The wind…" He shook his head, "It is hard to concentrate."  

            "Just stay with us lad."  The dwarf touched his arm where he had it braced against the horse's neck.  Legolas just nodded again.  

            Gimli felt Inara's eye on him though she had been silent throughout the conversation.  He glanced back, but she was merely scanning the tree line, keeping half her attention on the elf and the little boy who squirmed in the cloak he had wrapped about him.  

            Inara frowned at Nodin's red face.  She shifted him up, so she could keep a better grip on Legolas, but Nodin just squawked and struggled more.  It took a moment of careful maneuvering, during which Gimli feared all three would tumble from the horse, but she eventually caught the flailing arms, keeping him against her side.  

            "Here, give me the boy."  Gimli slid his ax back across his back.  He disliked traveling unarmed, but he disliked even more the idea of Nodin knocking them all off during one of the more unsteady portions of the trail.  Or worse yet, his unintelligible, yet furious demands could attract the Uruk-hai.  Gimli believed the elf's words that they were not alone.  He could feel that without elvish senses.  

            Inara raised her eyebrows at the dwarf but handed down the squirming boy.  Gimli hefted him up, looking into Nodin's startled face before pulling his cloak into a sling where he settled the boy.  Nodin quieted quickly, his small hands exploring the dwarf's armor.  Gimli's leg twinged, reminding him of his own injury, but the rest he had had, however brief in Inara's home and the cold snow removed most of the sting from it.  

            "He's heavier than I expected," Gimli explained to Inara, afraid she would question his near stumble.  

            Inara looked as if she were going to say something, but after glancing at Gimli remained silent.  

            "Well, master dwarf, you seem to have a way with children."  

            "I'm just too formidable of an opponent, even for the likes of him."  Gimli flexed one snow-covered arm to prove his point.  Nodin giggled, reaching for the dwarf and Inara laughed.  Even Legolas managed a smile.  

            They traveled the rest of the day.  Gimli did not dare stop anywhere long.  Each time they did need to rest they stopped only when they could go no further as the elf quickly became anxious and Gimli did not dare light a fire to warm them as it could attract their pursuers. 

            None of them saw the Uruk-hai, yet all felt them.  Sometimes Gimli could feel a chill run down his back that had nothing to do with the snow.  Legolas' mind increasingly wandered, the dwarf had a harder and harder time holding the elf with them.  As the sun began to sink they saw for the first time a sign of men.  Bellow them just onto the plains of Rhohan stood a tiny village.  It's lights became visible as the world darkened around them.  

            Legolas was slumped over the front of the horse.  Inara's arm on his shoulder, holding him there, but it was limp, and her head would fall forward onto her chest as she fell asleep riding, only to jerk back up in a moment.  Even Nodin had fallen asleep to the steady crunch of snow under Gimli's boots.  

            As they stumbled towards the town, Gimli heard an animal call out in the night.  Legolas' head snapped around, causing Inara to exclaim and catch at his shoulder.  Gimli reached back, holding his ax in front of him, careful of Nodin's sleeping form.  

            All of them, even the now exhausted and ornery horse began to move faster, making for the town that promised them sanctuary.  It seemed to take them hours to reach the town's thick wooden gates, but the rising moon told them it had taken only one.  

            All the way down they had jumped at the slightest sound.  One time they had even run, making Nodin wail and Legolas gasp in pain.  They had been more careful after that, only hurrying, not running.  

            When they reached the gate Gimli had slung his ax across his back and banged upon the wooden logs that stretched far above the small party's heads.  An old man's eyes peered through a crack in the barricade as a small strip of wood slid back.

            "And what does the likes of you want at this hour of the night?"  His voice was rough, despite his age.  

            "We need shelter for the night.  We're heading for the inn."  Inara answered before Gimli could _explain_ to the man why they needed entry.

            "And who might you be lassie?  It's awfully late for a lady to be traveling this season."  

            "I am Inara, the elf and the dwarf are my friend.  The dwarf is holding my son.  Do we look like snow demons or Orcs to you?  Let us in!"  

            "Of course, of course.  I need to be careful.  There are still Orcs here in the high country.  Uruk-hai too."  He added importantly.  

            "I know."  Inara whispered to herself, "I know."  Gimli looked up upon hearing her.  To his surprise he saw sorrow in her eyes.  Whether for the destruction of her home or an older grief he did not know though.  

            Finally, the old man swung the heavy gate aside, admitting the travelers to the small town.  

            From high above, unseen by the gatekeeper another set of eyes studied the town.  Hidden within the last fringe of trees Virag and his followers watched the town hungrily.  Poshnak licked his lips, as he rubbed his hands together.  

            "Will we take them in the town?  Will we taste the flesh of the villagers?"  

            Virag frowned in disgust at his second, "Soon, Poshnak, think with your head not your stomach.  We will take them as they leave.  They can't stay there forever.  The town's people will try to rescue them and you can have as many of them as you like."

            "And the elf?  Who gets the elf?"  Poshnak crowded close to Virag, his eyes shining hopefully.  

            "I don't care.  If you get there first, you can have him.  Now get back!"  Virag cuffed Poshnak, knocking the smaller Uruk-hai back further into the trees with the others.  He turned back to study the town, ignoring the sullen look his second shot in his direction.  

Author's Note: 

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Well, still not too long, but updated in only 6 days, so not too bad.  I've decided I'm going to opt for sooner updates rather than longer chapters.  If you'd prefer it the other way around, just tell me.  

_All right everyone, now who wishes they were Inara and got to sit with Legolas on a horse?  Raise your hands!  _

Roseblade22:  So far so good.  I'm glad you like it.  What do you think of our Uruk-hai friend?  Do you think he works as a character?

Coolio02:  Thank you very much!  Reviews like yours help me keep writing.  

stardust-creations:  I hope you like the plot thus far.  I'm trying my best to stay original, it's though there are so many LOTR fics!

White Wolf1:  I certainly hope so too, but telling would give the ending away…


	6. A Room at the Inn

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as usual, I don't even have my ugly critter in this chapter, so I really have nothing, I'm definitely not worth suing in case anyone's sharpening the legal knives… 

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Just a little reminder, there will be **no slash in this fic or in any way insinuated in it, in case anyone forgot.  I think that's an important point to remember.  If you like it fine, but it's really not my style.  And now on with the chapter.    **

In all his years Nat Jacobs had never seen such a party as this.  For that matter he didn't think he had ever seen an elf before, much less an unconscious one.  He was for a moment unable to look away from its unconscious form, at which point the rough voice of the dwarf brought him back to the small village in which he had been born and raised.  

            In comparison the rest of the party wasn't much to look at.  There was of course the dwarf, ax in hand.  Nat for a moment considered demanding the party's weapons as was customary, yet one look at the dwarf he reconsidered.  This one seemed to have no qualms about perhaps ridding an interfering villager of a few excess limbs.  It recalled to him the stories his older sister had told him about elves and dwarves, he hadn't thought of those in years…  

            "Does…does it-" he cut himself off as he the dwarf turned towards him again, "Ehem, _he_ need a healer?"  Nat swallowed hard; did dwarves _really_ eat dragon meat?  This one certainly looked as if he might.  And why was he helping an elf?  Nat seemed to remember a story about the enmity between the two races.  

            "We're not a traveling show."  The dwarf hefted his ax as if to emphasize this, and despite the child he was carrying managed to look like something out of Nat's worse childhood nightmares.  The dwarf glanced at the woman on the horse before answering Nat.  The look was lost on Nat, but then many things tended to be lost on Nat, or at least that's what his sister was always telling him.  

            "We'll need supplies.  Where's the inn?"  The dwarf's gruff tone softened slightly, as he shifted the child betraying his weariness.  For a moment Nat saw something almost human about him, well not human, but all the same…  

            "I'll show you the way."  Nat started hobbling off in the direction of the inn.  Pulling his somewhat ragged cloak about him proudly.  _This_ would be something to tell Ernie in the tavern, if of course Ernie believed a word of it he reflected.  

            Gimli slipped his ax back onto his back, rubbing his face wearily; each step seemed to be a separate effort in itself.  They had no idea where they were going, or why for that matter.  The dwarf felt lost, not a common feeling for him.  And as the leader apparent it appeared that it would be his responsibility to find the answers to the myriad of questions that surrounded the series of misadventures surrounding the four travelers.  

            The dwarf couldn't help but wish that the elf's relatives could see them in their current situation.  The memories of their horror at Legolas' choice of companionship were still sharp in his mind.  The single visit they had made to Mirkwood had been more than enough for Gimli.  If it wasn't the trees it was the elves in them…  The forest didn't seem very taken with him anymore than its occupants were.  Though now, the Prince of Mirkwood on a horse with a human being led by the dread dwarven friend, Gimli grinned, imagining the horror stricken reactions of Legolas' more conservative relatives.  

            Unlikely as that wonderful event was at least he could look forward to meeting his kin; he doubted that would be an experience quickly forgotten; as long as his friend pulled through this.  Irritating as he was, Gimli would have preferred one of his friend's comments about Gimli's ridding ability to the pained look that didn't leave his friends face even as he wandered in elven dreams.  

            The gatekeeper interrupted further thoughts on Gimli's part with their arrival at the inn.  Gimli raised his eyebrows at the structure, he wasn't sure if it was even safe to enter the inn, much less spend the night there.  For all it's bright blue trim and cheerfully painted sign it appeared that the building more than felt it's immense age.  The dwarf had no desire to be inside it when it finally gave up its struggle with the winds and collapsed.  

            The gatekeeper however had no such qualms.  He clambered up the rickety stairs, and banged on the door.  

            "'Eh!   Jhan!  Get out here!"  He called through the door.  As the door swung open Gimli could hear the rancorous noise coming from inside the in.  Apparently it was the real village center.   

            Gimli's eyes made their way up the giant who appeared from the inn.  Jhan folded his arms and looked down at the dwarf.  

            "And what 'ave ya got 'ere Nat?"   

            "Travelers!  They've got an elf, Jhan!"  Nat's eyes shown in wonder as he stared at Legolas.  Gimli winced, imagining what the elf's reaction would have been had he been aware of the attention he was receiving.  Jhan studied the travelers more objectively than had Nat the gatekeeper.  

            The three looked more than a little worse for the wear, especially the elf.  The woman tightened her grip on the elf's shoulder as if she could feel his eyes tracing her face.  Her eyes however remained staring straight ahead, unfocused.  In a moment Jhan realized she was blind.  This was _quite the little party.  _

            "Can ya pay for your lodging?"  His voice was gruff, the dwarf's hands twitched as if he wished to reach for the ax that was strapped to his back, but he kept them still.

            "Aye, we can pay for them."  The dwarf drew himself up to his full height, barely over Jhan's belt buckle and stared straight into the enormous innkeeper's eyes.  The dwarf reached inside his jerkin, pulling out a cloth bag.  He tossed Jhan a coin from within it.  

            Jhan took it, holding it up to the light streaming forth from the inn doorway and then testing it between his teeth.   From the corner of his eye he could see the dwarf growing even angrier.  For a moment he was surprised, he would never have guessed dwarves could turn that shade of red…  

            Finally the woman put her hand on the dwarf's shoulder and all the tension drained out of him.  He touched her gently to reassure her.  Jhan's eyes sharpened at that touch.  He had made his living more on his information gathering abilities rather than his inn for years and he recognized such a gesture, even if those involved did not.  

            "You're money's good.  Come on in.  I've got some rooms on the ground floor.   You won't be wanting to take him upstairs."  He nodded at the elf and turned, reentering his establishment.  

            Gimli helped Inara down and handed her Nodin who blinked sleepily before reaching up and lifting Legolas down from the horse.  He was pleased with how carefully he managed to do it, dwarves were small, but not weak, he said in his mind, proudly.  Even with his care however the movement hurt the elf.  

            Legolas cried out, putting his hand to his side as his knees collapsed under him.  Gimli pulled the elf's other arm over his shoulder quickly before he could deposit himself in another pile of snow, this particular one containing things of questionable colors which certainly weren't snow and which Gimli had no desire to investigate further.  

            Inara's hand sought his shoulder, and gripped it tightly as they approached the inn.  The horse appeared to be investigating Nat who seemed as equally interested in it.  After all, this horse had arrived with both a dwarf and an elf, who knew what secrets it might hold?  

            "I'll take your horse to the stable; you folks have your hands full.  I'll get those supplies while I'm at it."  Nat offered, waiting for the dwarf to nod in acceptance before leading his new friend away to comfortable lodgings of his own.  

            "Stairs."  Gimli warned Inara.  She moved her foot carefully, finding them, followed him up.  Getting Legolas up them was a painful and slow process as the elf was too weak to be of much assistance.  By the time they made it through the entrance, Jhan was already established behind the bar again and raised an eyebrow at them.  Gimli however was too exhausted to make an issue of it.  He would take it up with the innkeeper _tomorrow.  _

            The few drunkards still in the common room were singing along with a traveling musician, almost as drunk as they were in the corner.  Inara blushed as she heard the words to the bawdy song they were enjoying.  Gimli smiled at it, he could only imagine her reaction to dwarven songs of that nature!  For all their beautiful singing voices, Gimli had yet to hear a single elven song that provided this sort of entertainment.  He would remember to introduce songs such as these to Legolas; the elf really shouldn't miss out on such an opportunity as this, if only the participants were all singing in the same key…

            Jhan came out from behind the bar and led them down a dimly lit hall.  Gimli squinted in the smoke from the guttering candles.  The interior of the inn was not what could be called clean unless one was extraordinarily drunk or very optimistic.  Gimli however had slept in worse places than this and at least it appeared sturdier from the interior.  

            In the first room Gimli lowered Legolas to the bed.  The bed appeared to have a few residents of the insect race, but it appeared to have been recently cleaned at least.  

            "I do not believe you would approve of the surroundings my friend," he told the elf, "But our Uruk-hai pursuers leave us few choices."  

            Legolas' eyes focused on Gimli, but the dwarf could tell his friend wasn't entirely in touch with what was occurring around him.  

            "We… made it?"  the elf's voice faltered slightly.  

            "We did.  Not even Uruk-hai such as pursued us can get breach the walls."  

            Legolas nodded, his eyes shifting to study the surroundings he found himself in.  Gimli wasn't surprised when he grimaced.  

            "Only a dwarf… would have picked… this inn." 

            Gimli laughed, "Since it's the only choice we have I didn't think you would be too displeased.  And there are some singers here whose songs you ought to hear."

            Legolas looked at him questioningly, causing Gimli to laugh still more.  The dwarf was relieved his friend still remained with him.  More than once on the journey he had been sure the elf would not survive.  

            The latch on the door opened and for a moment Gimli tensed, reaching for his ax, even Legolas reached for the knife, still in his belt, but the door only revealed Inara.  Her hands traced the wall until she came to Gimli.  She had a cloth bag over one arm as well as a basket.  Gimli took them from her and set them on the bed.  

            "Nodin is asleep, and the gatekeeper was as good as his word.  All the healer's supplies we need are there.  How are you Legolas?"  

            "Well enough."  Though he was unusually pale, now that they were no longer riding, Legolas appeared to have regained a small portion of his strength.  

            Inara's hands sought the elf's face, "I don't think I agree master elf."  She told him, borrowing one of Gimli's favorite names for the elf.  

            Inara proceeded to redress his wound with Gimli's help.  Her sense of touch though far superior to the dwarf's enabled her to handle almost anything.  Legolas bore it silently, despite the fact it caused him great pain.  Gimli could see his friend's suffering from the way the elf's hands tightened on the edge of the bed.  

            By the time Inara was finished all involved were exhausted, Legolas fell asleep almost immediately after drinking the herbs Inara prepared with Gimli's assistance, leaving the other two alone for all intents and purposes.  

            Inara traced the dwarf's face with her hand, letting it come to rest on his shoulder, "Goodnight, Gimli."  

            "Goodnight," Gimli paused as if to add something, but continued, "I will watch him tonight.  You need to rest."  

            Inara smiled, "He will be fine.  You should sleep.  Only one of us rode the horse today."          

            "I don't need any reminding of that."  He interrupted.  

            "I imagine not, rest Gimli.  It will be fine."  Her hand touched his face again, before she turned towards the door.  Gimli stepped forward to help her, but she quickly made her way to the door and left.  He shook his head; Inara never accepted help unless it was necessary.  

            Gimli slumped down in the small chair in the corner of the room, stifling a yawn.  He wrapped one of the blankets around himself, determined to keep watch, but soon the journey, the fear, and the weight of responsibility pulled him into sleep and his head fell forward, for once oblivious to all around him.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Alexia S. Luclwit:  Thank you!  Thank you!  Especially for making me a favorite.  It really means a lot to me.  I'm really glad you liked it.  Good luck in the Holmes contest!

Kit Kat 17:  I agree about Gimli.  He rocks and is way underappreciated.  I will do my absolute best to meet your request.  That sort of thing is wonderful in fics, but not easy!  I'll get it in there though!  Let me know how I'm doing.  I really, really appreciated what you said, thank you.  

White Wolf1:  I'm glad you liked the idea.  And yes, _of course_ there will be elf angst, it's just fun.  Gimli may be my favorite, but there's no reason not to have fun with our poor elven friend!

Roseblade22:  I'll be sure to tell Poshnak you're feelings about the whole eating Legolas thing.  No more threats on Legolas for now.  I need to be nice to him for awhile.  I'll give you a little warning though, in a couple chapters you aren't going to like something.  (don't worry, the elf is safe!)  Only seven more days until school!  What a horrible thought!  Then I'll really have to work to write, but hey this is getting fun now.  Oh yeah, and update _your_ fic soon!

Alina11:  Don't worry, it's coming, just have to leave you guys in suspense about Inara a_ little_ longer.  

Coolio02:  I can see you raising your hands from _here.  I'm glad you liked it.  I hope you liked the Legolas parts in this one, Inara got to have all the fun again with a shirtless Legolas, no fair, huh?_

EnglishMystic:   If only we all lived in middle earth where we had our chance.  That should be the next genetic engineering experiment, elves.  Or Legolas clones for everyone who's interested…

Star-Stallion:  Well, a bit more Gimli in this one, but hey, Legolas needs a break, we want him back in one piece after all, more to go around that way.  

Legilmalith:  Hey, I know you're nice!  Your review was great. It's _others_ who have issues.  I'm a sci-fi girl, it makes fantasy a bit rough, I appreciate the comments though, you made me feel better about the whole updating thing.  Thank you!  

****


	7. Traitor in the Night

**Disclaimer:  **_Well let's see do I own anything?  I **tried **putting Gimli on my Christmas list last year, but as you can see it didn't work, so none of this belongs to me._

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~***

Bit longer this time folks, hope you enjoy            !  I'm leaving for a family trip but I'll be back in a couple days, hopefully with another update!  Also I'm begging you guys, be nice please!  I'm not the best with facts, but I'm trying.  I appreciate it when you point them out for me. I need the help!  But be nice please; you guys scare the author sometimes!

***~*~*~*~*~***

            When his guests finally quieted Jhan closed the door to his room quietly.  The cook was sprawled beside his fire again, the empty bottle of ale long since fallen to the floor.  Jhan shook his head, at the irony.  All these years of attempting to force him not to drink while he worked and the cook's less pleasant habits were paying off, for once.  

            The cook rolled over, mumbling as Jhan crept by, but he only burped before shifting and dropping back into a deep drink induced slumber.  Jhan carefully latched the door behind him, hurrying to the edge of the town.  The only night guard here was Nat, and there was nothing to worry about from that bumbling buffoon.  

            Near the walls there was a place where there was a knothole about the size of Jhan's fists put together.  It was through this that he would speak to his compatriots.  Not being able to investigate the town themselves they paid _very _well for one who could.  And they were always interested to know who was passing through, especially when the party was armed and contained warriors.  

            Now Jhan wasn't sure if this group met their requirements, a blind woman, a child weren't usually what interested them, yet there was the elf and the dwarf.  They ought to be worth something, something good.  

            The snowdrifts piled about his feet as he waded through them, reaching the rough wooden wall.  The footprints were unfortunate, yet nothing could be done about them and there wouldn't be any questions asked anyway.  The travelers never disappeared from the face of the earth until after they left the town, so of course it must not have anything to do with anyone inside.  

            Jhan knelt down in the snow, removing the wood from the hole, peering through.  A pair of dark eyes met his on the other side.  Jhan was more than thankful for the dark which concealed the rest of the ruined visage.  He had to swallow hard just remembering.  

            "Virag."  Jhan held his ground as the creature smiled, more like a snarl than anything else.  All his years as a bandit on the plains had given him enough courage to at least bluff his way through.  

            "Greetings Jhan."  The Uruk-hai's voice was rough and heavily accented.  "You have information?"   Usually one of Virag's soldiers checked with Jhan for his report, the fact that Virag himself was here gave Jhan pause.  Something important must be occurring.  

            "Aye, but I want my payment first, and something extra.  I 'ave important information tonight."  

            Virag growled, but handed him a sack of gold trinkets taken from travelers through the hole.  "There's your payment, tell me your information now, I'll decide what it's worth."  

            Jhan swallowed, but kept the smile on this face, "Fine, fine, a party of travelers came to the inn this night.  A woman and her child, a dwarf and an elf.  The elf was injured."  

            Hearing the sharp intake of breath from the Uruk-hai a greedy light came to Jhan's eye, he knew he had found something worth enough gold to repair the entire inn.  

            "I want the child.  Kill the rest; make sure the dwarf especially is dead.  Dump the elf and the woman.  The wilds will take them."  Behind Virag his soldiers set up a protest, probably wanting the travelers to themselves.  The leader cut them off with a roar, brandishing his sword.  

            "Remember what I've told you!  There will be others."  

            Jhan tried to bring the volatile Uruk-hai's attention back to him, "But Virag, the town guard, surely they'll know!"  

            Virag shook his head, disgusted with the stupidity of all around him, answered, his tone falsely patient, "No, they will be assumed to have left in the night.  But remember the child first.  That woman will do anything to keep him from being taken.  _Anything_."  

            Jhan's eyes widened in horror, "She would-   Surely not!"  

            Virag grinned at the man's displeasure, "Aye, she would, this is why we've had to chase her from the mountains.  We would never take the child in a battle.  It is the way of her clan."  

Virag ignored the stirring of fear and distaste in his own stomach.  Uruk-hai preferred their meat fresh, alive if possible, that a member of the races of Middle Earth would willingly- He couldn't fathom it and one who would fight as such as that wasn't something he was sure he could handle.  He preferred the safer course.  Let Jhan take them in the night, even if he failed, at least Virag would have another chance and he _would_ succeed in the end.  It was his destiny.    

He shoved another bag of gold through to the innkeeper's eager hands, "Do not fail."  The man waved off his warning, lifting the heavy piece of wood and sliding it back into place, his mind already thinking about his riches, there wasn't enough time left in this night.  It would have to occur after the moon rose on the next.  

He touched the dagger tucked into his belt, another relic from his bandit days.  Quickly and silently, such as that had always been his specialty, this should be no trouble.  No trouble at all.  

            The next morning Inara entered her companions' room quietly, carrying Nodin, her hand on the rough wall of the inn, to guide her.  She smiled at the picture Gimli made, sound asleep in the chair in the corner of the room.  

The dwarf seemed surprisingly younger asleep, probably because the weight of responsibility was lifted however briefly from his shoulders, as she touched him ever so gently.  His head slumped forward on his chest, she could hear his even breathing.  She couldn't help but move her fingers up, just short of touching his face.    

            She would have liked to enjoy it longer, yet Nodin had had enough of the moment.  He reached his small hands out for the dwarf, screeching his greeting at the top of his baby lungs.  Inara jerked her hand back, shushing the baby.  Not surprisingly Gimli's eyes snapped open, and the glazed look faded from the elf's eyes as well.  Gimli's hands went first for the axe propped beside him before slumping in relief as his two visitors identity registered.  

            He shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, stretching in the small space, even for a dwarf the room was crowded.  Legolas nodded to them, levering himself on one elbow.  Inara made her way carefully to the bed, feeling his face; his breathing was better this morning.  His movements also seemed somewhat freer, a definite improvement.  The ability of elves to withstand even the most grievous wounds never ceased to amaze her.  

            Legolas seemed to notice her attention and smiled at her.  Inara grinned back as she felt his smile under her hands, daring him to comment on her lack of manners.  The elf looked momentarily taken aback by her audacity.  Gimli watched the interplay and chuckled.  Legolas seemed to realize he had lost this round and hung his head, still smiling.  

            Inara turned back to Gimli, setting Nodin on the bed beside the elf.  The infant immediately went for the elf's long blonde hair, quickly entangling his small fingers in it, gurgling happily.  Legolas tried unsuccessfully to free himself.  Inara shushed him, absently as she kept her attention on Gimli.  

            "Where shall we go from here?"  

            The weight seemed to return the dwarf, he sighed, his fingers tracing the edges of his axe.  "We need to travel deeper into the country of Rhohan where our pursuers cannot follow.  From there, we must reach the King and find an answer to this mystery." 

            "Simple is always the best."  Inara's face gave away her away as Gimli frowned at her, suspecting the joke.  

            "Humph, it is lass.  I leave the complicated messes to the elves."  He jerked a thumb at Legolas.  

            The elf spread his hands, "But the dwarves need our 'complicated messes' to keep them out of trouble."  

            Inara held up her hands to forestall further argument, "Regardless of who gets who in or out of trouble, we still have to consider the plans for our immediate future."  

            The two looked like chastened schoolboys.  The glanced at each other, waiting for her to continue, though Legolas couldn't remain entirely concentrated on what Inara was saying as Nodin resumed exploring his new surroundings.  

            "We stay until Legolas has healed."  Gimli stated with certainty.  

            "I am fine.  We must reach the King, he must know of this threat to his people."  Legolas sat up angrily, though was unable to stop his hand from going to his side.  

            "Of course you're fine and that's why I spent most of yesterday pulling you from the snow when you fell, lost to the world.  Not this time my friend, we wait."  Gimli's voice was stern, Legolas looked up at him, locking eyes in a contest of wills.  It was the elf who looked down.

            "You are right.  We must wait, though I hate to delay our message when it any slacking in our speed may bring trouble to the Rohirrim."  

            Legolas looked back up at his friend.  It often surprised him when Gimli took command despite Legolas' greater experience.  It was interesting that after the many centuries he had spent wandering Middle Earth there were still things he did not yet know.  And Gimli seemed to find them all.  He shook his head, reminding himself that age did not always bring wisdom, unfortunately.  He grinned at Gimli, not wanting the argument to continue, as it would help none of them.  

            "Then if we shall stay, perhaps you would wish to take Nodin, and watch him?"  Legolas tried to detach the infant and hand him to the dwarf.  

            Gimli laughed, "Ha!  An elf defeated by naught more than a babe.  Either Nodin is a mighty warrior or you are sadly lacking my friend.  Here is one tale Aragorn will enjoy hearing."  

            "Aye, as much as he will enjoy hearing of your exploits on that poor pony you found to ride."  Legolas was rewarded as the dwarf's face went red.  

            "There is a story I would enjoy hearing."  Inara put in.  

            Gimli sputtered, but was defeated in this round of their competition.  

            Inara put her hand on his should, "Do not fear Gimli, I have no doubts as to your abilities."  This made the dwarf turn an even deeper shade of red.  Inara could feel the heat that radiated from his face. 

            "I have to get supplies."  He spun on his heel leaving the room.  He was not angry, yet he needed to go, whether from embarrassment or Inara's proximity he was not sure, and he _did _need supplies.  

            The townsfolk looked askance at the dwarf in their midst.  Apparently this far from the center of Rhohan there were few of any race but men and orcs.  Gimli grew progressively more and more irritated as each merchant carefully counted the coins he gave them, testing each one with their teeth.  It had been sometime since he had been treated with such distrust.  

            Gimli marveled at how used to the acceptance he had received in Gondor and the largest cities men had built.  Hulking things that they were they went against many of the things Gimli preferred, yet at least there the citizens were familiar with other races.  Here he had to remind himself that much of Middle Earth was such as this.  It would do well to remember that on their travels.  It was something he could not safely forget.  

            By the time he finished his burdens had grown quiet heavy and the sun had nearly sunk bellow the horizon.  As he approached the inn he saw its proprietor pull himself back around the corner of the building as if he did not want to be seen.  Gimli frowned but continued inside.  

            Both Legolas and Inara were unhappy at having been forced to spend the day within the inn, the elf being unable to leave, and Inara not wanting to risk losing her way in an unfamiliar place.  Nodin at least appeared happy having enjoyed having two of his most loved people with him for an entire day.  

            Inara apparently had been in the common room though as the song she was singing for the elf was quite similar to the ones Gimli had heard from the room's drunken residents the day before.  And the look on the elf's face was as humorous as he had imagined.   It would be another story to add to the list he was collecting to tell Aragorn and Arwen when they next met.  

            Legolas looked up at his entrance and Inara's head turned towards the sound of his steps.  Gimli dropped the burdens he carried in the corner of the room.  

            "Gimli! how was the market?"  Inara asked.

            "These people act as if they've never seen a dwarf before."  He grumbled as he sat down with a sigh.  

            "They probably haven't."  She pointed out.  

            "Also I saw our innkeeper sneaking around outside."  Gimli propped his weapons against the wall, he had had no intention of going unarmed in a place filled with people such as these.  Men were the more paranoid than any race Gimli had ever encountered, and more apt to act on their impulses than any other.  

            "'Sneaking'?  But this is _his _inn."  Legolas asked in confusion.  Gimli shrugged.  

            "I don't know what the man was doing, only that he looked suspicious.  

            Legolas shifted uncomfortably, "There is something here.  I do not believe we have lost our pursuers yet."  

            Gimli nodded,  "Nor do I, yet why they waited I do not understand…"  He noticed that Inara remained silent at this, perhaps unhappy at how close they had come, or maybe it was more?  He would ask her later.  

            "The wind…"  The elf shrugged his shoulders wincing, "It is hard to tell here within this town of men."  

            Gimli looked at him with concern he knew his friend was far from healed and it worried him when he took to listening to the wind.  At least they were far from the sea, yet he did not like it when the elf's mind drifted far from his friends.  

            Jhan crouched in the shadows at the end of the hall, keeping watch on the two rooms where the small party was staying.  Again he found himself waiting for silence to come to the rooms.  Tonight though he would do more than wait.  He licked his lips, running his thumb down the freshly sharpened blade of his dagger.  Quick and silent, death would come to those he waited for as it had all 

those years ago.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bit of a cliffhanger here!  Just to add to the fun… 

Pirate-chicha:  _I'm glad you like the characters, that's always something I worry about, I'm afraid I'll mess someone up and then be in real trouble!  Don't worry, more Legolas in the next couple chapters._  

Nihtfyr:  _Well, it appears I have made **another mistake in LOTR cannon, *shakes head*  Or so it seems… ;)  Thanks for the facts, as stated I'm a tad bit rusty where LOTR is concerned.  **_

_Ok, as for the names, Nodin is in fact Native American and Inara is Arabic, meaning 'ray of light.'  They don't match, Inara's was chosen for the meaning and Nodin's for the imagery it gave to his personality.  The reason they aren't standard Rohirrim, but then these two aren't Rohirrim, they live on the edges of the land, and are from a as yet undisclosed background, so it's ok.  I will try to fix up the rest of the Rohirrim characters though!  I appreciate the names you supplied; I'll try to work them in.  _

_Also, as for the comment about Inara, she **will not** become a Mary Sue, flat out.  _

_Thanks for the spelling check too, *blushes*  I'm a **horrible speller as you probably noticed.  I'll try to do better!**_

White Wolf1:  _Well, the town's not that safe after all, you were right, actually I have to thank you for that, I was wondering how I was going to move the story on to the next bit and you gave the idea.  Thank you!_

EnglishMystic:_  I'll have to do what I can about the Legolas clone…  *author digs through messy room*  Here it is!  *Hands it over*  Enjoy!___

Star-Stallion:  _I think the Gimli/Inara bit is a lot of fun, I'm just going to have to work to make sure it seems real.  I like it because not too many people deal with dwarves.  I'm glad you think so too.  As for Legolas, poor guy, fun's not over for him yet!  (fun to be evil, is it not?)_

Roseblade22:  _It'll be a bit before I have to reach a decision about that part of the plot.  I have something planned that I'm not sure will go over well with people.  It's an important part of the plot though…  That's the hard part, I'm going to need a shield or something to fend off people if I do write it the way I've got it planned.  You especially, won't be the expected ending, so at least I'll be original…_

_I had to go and write a short Star Wars fan fic before this chapter, a review stung a bit…  But I'm back, and I'm going to finish, after the family event for Labor Day, spending time with younger cousins makes it **awfully** hard to write!_

_Did you see the listing of upcoming movies in the paper, there was the one about Mexico (I forget the name)  Jonny Depp and Antonio Bandares (sorry if it's spelled wrong), what better combo?  Speaking of Jonny Depp there's an RPG/1st person shooter style Pirates computer game out.  Possibly interesting.  ___

_That's pretty funny about Jake Fannin.  If he does get chewed out on TV you should tape it and play it at school.  It would be really funny.  Have fun over Labor Day, and I'll talk to you soon hopefully!_


	8. Song of the Past

**Disclaimer:  **_What?  Again?  Yes, since I wish to keep what little I have, I'm reminding you, none of this is mine.  Well, except for one surprising bit…_

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Hi all!  As you know, school has begun, much to my great dismay, as it severely cuts into writing time!  But don't worry!  I'll be updating on time.  Actually I was just going to post a half chapter and then the other half in a day or two, but because of the wonderful reviews from Elf Queen and 'in histaric over here' I'm making this one great big one.  And to everyone reading you people are great!  Thank you for being so nice!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Jhan swept open the door, his blade upraised. He couldn't help but stare in shock as the dwarf flew up, apparently out of a dead sleep, blocking his killing stroke, before it could even come near either of them. The two strained, Gimli's dagger hilt to hilt with Jhan's, their faces mere inches apart. The elf clutched a knife of his own, but appeared disoriented.  
  
Jhan heaved with all his weight behind it, upsetting Gimli and throwing him to the ground despite the dwarf's strength. He could not entirely match Jhan's immense size. It gave him just enough time to lunge for the elf.  
  
For a moment he considered fleeing and abandoning the shambles of his plan. He had never enjoyed a face-to-face fight despite his appearance. Jhan had always been the death in the night, lurking the shadows. His victims had seldom seen his face. Until of course he had met these two.  
  
The elf was on his feet by this point and slipped to the side, making Jhan's attempts to reach him appear clumsy and childish. His own blade whipped in, seeking Jhan, yet the larger man managed to swing back, avoiding it. His fist swung from the side, catching the elf. Legolas stumbled, his mind reeling from the blow.  
  
Jhan grinned, shifting his grip on his dagger, preparing to drive it home. Again though the dwarf threw himself between them and Jhan bore down on him, attempting to crush his smaller foe. The dwarf's eyes however frightened him, as they held no fear, only fury.  
  
Jhan's stomach grew cold as he stared into them. Behind him, Legolas shook his head, wiping away blood from the corner of his mouth. He came in from the side. Jhan rolled away, gripping the struggling dwarf tightly, keeping him between them. Jhan winced at the blows he received, but he didn't dare allow himself to feel them and lose his grip.  
  
If he could only take the dwarf, it would not take long for the elf to tire. Already he clutched his injured side, his face even more pale than was usual for his people. Jhan's predatory grin returned. He had been forced to adapt, but the night would still be his.  
  
His attention was returned to the dwarf as Gimli's foot came out as he pressed the dwarf against a chair. It took Jhan in the back of the knee, felling the innkeeper and tearing his grip from Gimli.  
  
As he went down, Jhan's arms swept out knocking back the elf, making him cry out in pain. As Gimli turned to his friend, Jhan threw himself at them with his blade.  
  
Gimli leapt back, out of range, his back against the wall of the tiny room. Yet as he thought death would find him Jhan crumpled to the floor with a knife growing from his back, a pool of blood spreading beneath him.  
  
The two warriors stared in stunned surprise at their rescuer. Inara stood in the doorway, a tight smile on her face which shown fiercely. She held a second blade in her hand, flipped back and ready to throw.  
  
"How?" Gimli know the disbelief in his voice might be insulting, but he could do naught about it.  
  
"It's a little off center." Legolas pointed out, as he leaned carefully over the innkeeper's form, studying the knife that had lodged there.  
  
Inara glared in the direction the elf's voice had come from, "In a few moments you wouldn't have had the opportunity to make that comment." She pointed out. As she said it though she frowned, listening, "Is he dead?" She reached out, kneeling carefully, her hands searching for the man she had brought down.  
  
Gimli knelt beside her, rolling Jhan over. To the dwarf's surprise the man was still breathing, though harshly. Blood ran from his nose, and his eyes already held the shadow of death. Legolas carefully avoided touching him.  
  
Gimli felt little pity though as he looked down at the man who would have killed them all with even less regret.  
  
"Who paid you?" Gimli gripped the man's shoulder, forcing him to focus on him.  
  
A small smile twisted Jhan's face, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He coughed.  
  
Gimli's grip tightened, to match a smile of his own, "Aye, I would, seeing as they wish our deaths."  
  
Inara leaned in as well, from the way the dying man tensed; Gimli could see that she unnerved him. "Gimli isn't the only one. You're leaving this world Jhan, whatever honor you might have held is worth less than this wreck of an inn."  
  
She paused, facing him, her face as cold as any warrior Gimli had known in all his years. "Whoever gave you the money that motivates your base desires, and brought you to this action would have bought the death of my son. You can give us the information we want or you shall be feeling your death for all eternity."  
Jhan's clouded eyes widened at those same unfocused ones staring down at him. Some how they promised more pain than he had ever seen or imagined in all his years as a bandit and hired killer. He sucked in another breath, to answer them. After all, what loyalty did he owe a power hungry monster anyway?  
  
"Not kill. The babe. Other plan." He forced out.  
  
Inara's face darkened, and her hand shot out, taking him by the collar, making Jhan gasp.  
  
"What plan?" She yelled impressing even Gimli, who would have believed the small woman capable of such a bellow.  
  
"Better yet who?" Now that the battle had finished Gimli found himself calm, able to see what needed to be discovered.  
  
Inara dropped Jhan, leaning away, as if disgusted as he answered, "Uruk... Virag... Watch yourself... dwarf."  
  
The man died with a cruel smile on his face. Gimli shook his head; even in death this one was far from peaceful. He sighed. He knew that such as this man would never find peace from their lust for gold or whatever their particular curse happened to be.  
  
In the silence that had fallen the wail of a child could be heard. Apparently, Nodin was aware of the commotion as well. Inara cursed under her breath, making the Legolas stare at her. Gimli chuckled; apparently his knowledgeable elven friend had yet to plum the depths of the race of men's creativity when it came to curses.  
  
As Inara hurried from the room, he turned to Gimli, "They don't really… do that? Do they?"  
  
At this Gimli laughed outright, the affronted look on the elf's face only served to encourage him. It took him a moment to bring himself under control. "Of course not! If elves did all that you say when you curse, that would truly be something, but no race can curse like that of men." Gimli shook his head in open admiration. The new King of Gondor was an example of such, an unusual skill to find among nobles, though.

As his friend's mirth finally ended Legolas felt it was time to change the subject before he provided Gimli with any further entertainment.  "He spoke the truth, Gimli.  I can smell the stink of Uruk-Hai on him."

Gimli nodded, "But what would an Uruk want with a babe?"  

Legolas shrugged, "What do Uruk-Hai want with anything?"  

"Generally, to eat," Gimli replied.  

"But not this, this is guided by some other hand."  The elf's eyes showed he was searching his own long memory, but even he did not know the Uruks well, they had been brought to life by Sarumon in secret and it had not been long since they had they been revealed to the world.  

Gimli felt cold at the memory of Lurtz, the Uruk-Hai who had slain Bromier, and nearly Aragorn.  If there were others such as him Middle Earth might yet need the services of two of its warriors.  

Gimli stood, gathering their possessions from the floor.  Even with their new supplies purchased in the village the pile remained small.  Gimli shook his head.  Leaving again, and as usual early than he would have preferred.  At least he could now expect what was coming at this time.  

He gripped Legolas' hand, pulling him to his feet as well.  The elf reached for one of the packs.  Gimli reluctantly let him take the smaller one, still concerned for his friend's well being.  

Inara met them in the hall, using her hand to guide her along the wall.  Nodin was already nestled in a sling across her chest.  She touched Gimli's face as she passed.  The dwarf blushed slightly, making Legolas grin.  As if sensing this Inara smiled as well.  

Gimli muttered under his breath, pushing gently between them and hurrying out of the inn.  

"If we want to get out of this village without having to fight whatever passes for lawmen here, we had best hurry.  Strangers are always the first to blame when a crime comes."  

Legolas raised his eyebrow at him, "And in this case they would only be too right." 

"Aye, all the more reason for us to go."  

"Then if you two have reached your decision, perhaps we should be on our way."  Inara interrupted, her hand on Gimli's shoulder as they crept out of the back of the inn.  

The two regarded her silently, shaking their heads, "I may be blind, but do not think me without intelligence."  Her hand touched one face then the other.   

Legolas set his burden beside the inn, and hurried towards the darkened stable.  Already the moon was almost set.  Soon the sun would rise in its place and the innkeeper would be found not too long after.  They would want to be gone long before.  

Inara held her silence, her hand stroking her infant son.  Gimli readied their packs, careful not to meet her eyes.  In the darkness it seemed safer, away from the responsibilities that held them both.  

"Gimli, what do you know of the Uruk-Hai?" her voice was quiet, careful not to disturb any of the village folk that might yet be awake in the night.  

"They are more like men than the brutish Orcs.  And among them are those who plan, those created to command." The tone of Gimli's voice held both disgust and a hint of fear.  

He hesitated, "But I do not know for what purpose it wants your son."  

Inara's head remained bowed over her son, not turned towards him, "That is because you do not know all of our story."  

Gimli frowned, about to inquire further when Legolas returned.  The horse trailed behind him, its expression eloquently informing them of its immense displeasure at this new turn of events.  

Legolas stroked its head, "It was not our choice that brought this about my friend.  You cannot hold us responsible for the follies of men."  The horse whickered but did not appear appeased in any way.  

Gimli growled, "Don't waste your breath trying to explain sense or reason to such a creature as that.  Help me load our supplies."  

Legolas' grin only widened as he helped to arrange the burdens on the horse's back.  Between them they finished the job quietly and efficiently.  Gimli helped Inara up onto its back, settling her between the packs, patting Nodin's sleepy form before sliding to the ground, somewhat awkwardly.  

Gimli glanced at Legolas questioningly, but the elf shook his head.  He would prefer to walk for a time at least.  Gimli shook his head, muttering.  

"To think dwarves have been accused of being stubborn.  Whatever lout said that has never met an elf!"   

Legolas merely shook his head, ignoring the dwarf's protests.  Gimli sighed, he could not entirely understand how one how had not left his bed yesterday, entirely exhausted would wish to walk however far they would travel today.  But then he had never entirely understood the reasons the elf gave for many of the strange things he took it into his head to do.  

Luck was with them again as it appeared Nat had fallen asleep watching the gate.  Legolas slipped in, carefully lifting the latch as Gimli led the horse through.  Legolas followed them, letting it fall shut again behind him.  

Nat turned over in his sleep.  For a moment he thought he heard something in the night, but rejected the idea, sinking down into deeper slumber.  There was naught to be concerned for in his world and naught to disturb his sleep.  

The path leading down into the plains was eerily silent.  In the darkest hours of the night they did most of their traveling.  Gimli kept the pace slow, still careful in regards to the elf.  Occasionally Legolas would put out a hand, stopping them.  

They would freeze, hardly daring to breath, until the elf relaxed and nodded.  Even Nodin seemed to understand the need for silence.  He didn't make any of the usual infant sounds that normally accompanied his presence.  

Once Inara's ears caught something even the elf had missed.  She couldn't help but smile smugly at the shocked look on the elf's face.  As they traveled the sky lightened slowly, revealing the surrounding scenery.  

All around them the plains stretched out from sky to sky.  As the sunlight touched it they turned a brilliant gold, lighting the earth as much as the sky.  Though they had been careful to hide at ever sound they never saw any sign of their pursuers.  Though all felt as though they were not alone.  

Gimli's hand was never far from his axe during the day that followed.  He couldn't help but curse the Rohirrim for spreading their villages so far and few between.  The long plains between were hard on all who traveled them.  

They did not dare stop to rest and after a time the elf's steps began to falter.  Between the two of them Inara and Gimli managed to hoist the protesting elf into the saddle again.  To make room Inara handed Gimli Nodin, who was the only one of the travelers not exhausted.  

"There you are lad, now, you stay there.  I'll have no more protests from you."  Gimli chastened Legolas.  The elf frowned at him.  The difference in their ages never seemed to deter the dwarf in the least.  

"You have not given me the chance to protest, Master Dwarf.  In this instance I bow to your guidance."  As he said it he kept his face carefully expressionless.  Gimli eyed him suspiciously, suspecting a jest.  

"Humph, for all the fame of heroes we truly seem to spend most of our time merely walking through endless treks."  

"Would you prefer the battles?"  Inara questioned.  

Gimli turned to her, "I certainly would not.  Both the elf and I will bow to you."  He swept his hand out before him in a dwarven bow, not breaking his stride.  

Inara laughed, and Legolas joined in, holding his side.  Even Nodin, though he did not understand the joke giggled, reaching for the bright array of weapons and armor that adorned the dwarf.  

When darkness fell a second time, blotting out the bright grasses, Legolas pointed out for them a sheltering circle of stones.  Gimli led the horse to it, helping the elf, and then Inara to the ground.  As soon they were settled, Nodin, returned to Inara's arms, Legolas nodded to Gimli and wandered into the night.  

He knew the elf would not go far, especially not now, but Legolas needed to rest in the manner of his people.  And perhaps, he thought, perhaps he would have time to finish his conversation with Inara.  

As the elf disappeared into the dark, Gimli turned, careful to face away from the fire.  He had no desire to be caught bright blinded by whoever might be chasing him.  As he sat, Inara rocked Nodin, waiting for him to quiet and sleep.  As she did, she began to sing.  The song was strange, one which Gimli had never heard before.  

Stars shine bright in the deep

Eyes burn with a light

And a wish to weep

To be there in the night

A seer's life in a lost land

A promise to keep

Hold the future in their hand

            For a time he did not but listen, her voice was quiet, barely reaching beyond the edge of the light from the flames.  He couldn't help but wonder about the words in the song.  A small remnant of Inara's mysterious past it seemed.  

            Inara stopped, and turned to Gimli, a little half smile on her face.  Gimli returned it, though he couldn't help but notice her eyes stared blankly above his head.  He put out his hand, and Inara took it.  

            "This song is the song of my clan.  Nodin and I… We are not Rohirrim."  Her hand held tightly to his as if to her hold on the world.  

            "I did not think you were."  

            "Our clan, it is very small, we live high in the mountains.  Nodin's father…"  Inara took a deep breath, which sounded suspiciously like a sob.  

            "Nodin was going to be special, he was going to be the one to lead our clan.  But the Uruk's…"  

            Gimli moved hesitantly to her side, his contact seeming to allow her to continue, "It was only a small scout party, but we were so few."  She shook her head, shaking.  Gimli carefully wiped away her tears, knowing only too well what she spoke of.  It was a story many in Middle Earth could tell.  

            Inara never made a sound, yet Gimli could feel the damp of her tears.  Nodin barely stirred.  Gimli reached out his free hand to comfort him.  Inara's hand ran lightly over his face.  She gave a strange laugh, not entirely a happy one.  

            "I doubt anyone of my clan would believe my story now.  We made a life for ourselves, after, but this and you…!"  

            Gimli's smile was bitter, "Aye, a dwarf.  Would it have been easier had I been an elf or a man?"   

            Inara's smile matched his, "It might have, but you are not a man nor are you an elf, and this does not change it."  

            "No," Gimli knew she could feel his face beneath her fingers and knew they each understood, "No it does not."  

            When Legolas' mind returned he made his way back to the campsite, but decided to wait, giving them time.  As he sat in the darkness in the waving grass he could hear Inara's voice, singing softly, a song long forgotten.  

Stars shine bright in the deep

Many fall and leave the path

A forward step, a leap

Face the common wrath

The last will be found

In a land of peace

To a new world bound

May the fight cease

No longer a wish to weep

When stars shine bright in the deep

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Just a little nervous about the whole thing, this chapter being a bit different.  The thing I own?  Well it's the poem, I wrote it.  I hope you like it! What do you think Elaine?  

in histaric over here:  _I'm glad you like it!  Don't worry too, I'll be finishing, you have my guarantee on that one.  I'm enjoying writing it too!  _

Elf Queen:  _Thank you!  It's nice to know I'm getting Legolas and Gimli right, I was worried about that.  Also, a 'Mary Sue' is a character that isn't believable, she's usually the love interest, and is Ms. Perfect: she can kill fifty Orcs, cook dinner and do the laundry all in an hour, kind of thing.  It makes stories and the author's look bad.  I know what you mean though; it's rather hard to define._  

Yami Maleci:  _Yep, elf torture abounds, but everyone seems to enjoy it so, no complaints right?_  

Roseblade22:  _Hi!  I'm glad I finally got to actually **see** you today.  Thank you for saying hi.  Did you like the poem?  I was a bit nervous about developing the whole thing with Gimli, considering he's a dwarf and all…  Do you think it worked?  _

_Tomorrow is another family get together, my cousin's getting married so everyone will be there.  Polka and bratwurst all around, but hey, it's **always **fun with my family.  We'll see if I survive (four cousins and four aunts and uncles are sleeping over tomorrow).  _

_Again, I hope this chapter wasn't too strange or too long and I hope to talk to you again soon, (by reviewing your next update perhaps? ;)  )!_

Star-Stallion:  _Well how was that for romance?  I even left Legolas alone for a chapter, don't worry though the fun's not over yet!_  And _I'm updating as fast as possible._  

Bloom Gurl:  _I agree.  It's fun to have her fight, just because it's so **different. ** The hard part is remembering not to say 'and Inara looked at him' sort of thing, I have to be very careful not to forget!  I'm glad you enjoyed it!_


	9. Across the Sea of Grass

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:  **_I own nothing, as you probably already know.  _

            As the sun broke over the horizon, Gimli reached over to shake Inara's shoulder gently. Legolas already stood his eyes on the dawn. Despite the light the surrounding grasses remained silent. Not even the tiny creatures that made their home on this plain dared move today.  
  
Gimli couldn't help but agree with them. The shadows of night may have passed, but others remained, not so easily banished. The last time they had journeyed across the open grasses they had been pursuing a company of Orcs and Uruk-hai. Now such as that were pursuing them. Gimli had to admit that such as that was not without irony.  
  
Inara stretched, yawing. She carefully laid Nodin among the flattened grasses, still wrapped tightly in his confining blanket. Nodin, too sleepy to protest merely, squirmed slightly before settling with a tiny sigh.  
  
Inara pulled the loaf of bread Gimli had purchased in the village. It appeared somewhat worse for its time in the pack, but then it had been hard to begin with. Legolas drew up beside her, inspecting the bread.  
  
With a grimace he knelt. Few would have noticed, but over time Gimli had grown accustomed to his friend's mannerisms and saw that though the injury was finally healing it still pained the elf. Legolas apparently unaware of Gimli's scrutiny reached over, taking some of the bread from Inara.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Gimli and tasted. Gimli couldn't contain his grin at the grimace that resulted from that. Legolas swallowed his displeasure obvious.  
  
"Not every place we stay will have food such as we found among our own people." Gimli reminded him.  
  
"I think you are being overly optimistic in naming such as this food, Gimli." Legolas scowled as he forced himself to continue eating, "But then you are a dwarf. Your people are rumored to eat the flesh of dragons are they not?"  
  
"Dragons? Dwarves can eat most anything, but not even we would touch filth such as that. It probably tastes already burnt." Gimli huffed in disgust.  
  
Satisfied that he had won this round Legolas finished eating without complaint. Inara had spent the time feeding Nodin small pieces of this fare. The babe appeared to enjoy it greatly.  
  
"See Legolas? Even the child can eat this good bread without complaining." Gimli waved his hand in Nodin's direction.  
  
"I am sorry Inara, but your son must not have ever tasted elven food then if he can eat such as this without complaint."  
  
"Indeed he has not, master elf, yet I believe him better for it. After all he is an easy traveling companion this way."  
  
Legolas blushed slightly, his pale face flushing slightly, "You are right. I will not mention it further."  
  
As they finished, Gimli gathered their meager possessions hoisting them onto their long-suffering horse; who merely gazed at them in mild reproach. Legolas stood at the edge of a rise in the endless grassland to determine their path.  
  
Gimli couldn't help but feel his heart jump when he touched her. He also couldn't help but laugh at himself. To think a dwarf of his age making a fool of himself. And yet he couldn't seem to suppress it.  
  
As he looked at Inara, her dark hair falling over her face as her questing hands found Nodin's blanket wrapped form, he found his answers. Inara herself was the reason. And she was worth making a fool of himself ten times over.  
  
He dreaded to think what would happen if the elf found out though. He doubted Legolas would ever stop once he got started on this subject. Gimli concentrated on thinking back answers for that future game as he finished his preparations.  
  
Finally prepared they made their way towards Legolas. The elf nodded to them as they approached, Gimli leading the horse and Inara walking beside him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Nodin, the horse's only passenger aside from their supplies gurgled happily.  
  
"The center of Rhohan is there. If we wish to speak to its King or one of its Lords, that is where we must go."  
  
Gimli squinted at the distant horizon, "If you are sure lad. We will follow that trail."  
  
All that day they traveled. The path winding through the grass that they found led them over endless hills and valleys. Each seemed no different than the one they had just left. As the hours passed even cheerful Nodin grew quiet and weary.  
  
Their shadows lengthened until they stretched far across the golden field. Finally, Legolas stumbled, barely catching himself. At which point Gimli ordered the protesting elf onto the horse.  
  
Upon his reunion with his long haired friend Nodin immediately became more cheerful. He reached his curious hands up to this new source of entertainment. The things Legolas muttered for the rest of that day's ride made Gimli glad that Inara didn't speak elvish.  
  
Though the dwarf himself knew little of the language he had made sure that those phrases were the ones he did learn. It was a source of endless entertainment to him to use his hard earned elvish curses where Legolas' relatives could hear him. The elf had one uncle who would look particularly strange when he heard the dwarf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Behind a distant rise but definitely within view Poshnak growled as he watched the small group. So Virag thought he was the only one who could make decisions? Poshnak would have a little surprise for him.  
  
Once he had the baby Virag would give him whatever he wanted simply to have it back. Already Poshnak could imagine all the wonderful things he would get to eat. Virag had always ridiculed him for thinking with his stomach, but Poshnak thought it was a very pleasant way to live.  
  
As soon as the shadows grew so that even the elf would be blinded they would come. A motley group of Uruk-hai, most of those without enough wits to fear Virag's wrath had followed Poshnak's mutinous plan. But there were enough to complete, bringing Poshnak what he wanted.  
  
As night arrived the Uruk scouts crept through the tall grasses surrounding the small party. Poshnak grinned, tasting his blade, already able to taste the blood that would flow along it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine as the land around them grew dark. From his place on the horse Legolas also kept a wary eye on the grass.  All through that day they had felt uneasy.

            It may just have been the unfamiliar lands, but Gimli felt sure that it was their pursuers.  He hoped that they had not given up on their apparent desire to leave the unharmed.  It grated against his nature though to be harried across the plains like some sort of animal.  After he brought Inara and the child to safety, he vowed, the Uruk's would truly taste the steel of his ax.  

            The wind blew around them, lifting Inara's hair from her face and making the grasses whispered all around them.  Legolas turned as if hearing something besides the grasses voices.  

            Before Gimli could speak the elf had his bow in his hands, an arrow straining against the taut string.  

            "That is not the wind that moves the grasses."  His eyes darted over the waving, shifting grass.  

            Gimli squinted, trying to discern what the elf had seen, yet in the approaching dark he could see nothing.  Inara turned, using her eyes in hopes of catching the sounds.  

            "The elf is right.  That is not the sound of the wind."  She tensed, her hand reaching beneath her cloak to clasp the hilt of her short-sword.  Beside her Legolas strapped Nodin to the horse and slipped carefully to the ground, loosening his arrow only for a moment.  

            Gimli couldn't help the grim smile that tugged at his mouth, he would have preferred to take his price from the Uruks after she was safe, but so be it.  His hands tightened on the axe-haft.  Whether this was from anticipation or fear he didn't know, but as the battle grew near the thought slipped from his mind.   

            Before Gimli could draw a second breath the Uruk-hai descended upon them.  They seemed no different than before, except perhaps even more brutish and clumsy.  

            Gimli laughed out loud as one of the approaching beasts stumbled over its own feet going down in a tangle of armor and weaponry.  The second he caught as his axe swung over his head connecting with the Uruk as it tried to race past him.  

            He tugged his axe free swinging it up to connect in the stomach of another.  Around him he caught glimpses of the others.  Inara was on one side of the horse and Legolas on the other.  The elf had nearly emptied his quiver already and the grass before him was carpeted with dead and dying Uruks.  

            Inara also accounted for herself well.  In fact one of her throwing blades stabbed through one Uruk's eye as it reached over the horse's head for Nodin.   By then though Gimli was distracted as two Uruks bearing heavy sword breakers bore down on him.  

            Poshnak growled.  The fools!  They were going to ruin everything!  He certainly had no desire to become involved in the massacre that was happening bellow, yet if they did not succeed Virag would be sure to kill Poshnak anyway. At the very least he could kill the elf.  

            Legolas looked up from the arrow he was pulling from the corpse in front of him in time to see a small Uruk-hai racing towards him.  It grinned as it pulled its arm back preparing to throw the spear it held.  

            Legolas leapt back, twisting away.  He ignored the fire that burned up his injured side, pulling out his blades as he came back up.  He smashed the hilt of his fist blade into the Uruk's face, making him stumble.  Legolas swung the second to kill it, but the Uruk ducked.  

            Legolas was amazed; he had never thought the clumsy beasts could move so fast!  The Uruk by now held a short stabbing sword of its own.  It growled in its throat, thrusting the blade before it.  

            The elf blocked, twisting the two together so the sword slid down his blade.  The two strained against each other until Legolas heaved, using his height to upset his opponent, knocking him to the ground.  

            The elf dropped down, putting his knee on the Uruk-hai's chest and his blade to his throat.  However, just as he was about to part the Uruk-hai from Middle Earth forever it squalled something out in their foul tongue.  

            The others around them broke off, shrinking back.   Gimli spun around, panting, looking for more.  Inara merely wiped her forehead with the back of her already dirty sleeve.  The Uruk-hai turned, fleeing into the grasses.  One of Gimli's hand axes and one of Inara's blades each brought down one though.  

            Legolas turned back to the one he captured, as the others backed towards him, their eyes still on the now night black plains.  

            "Now, Uruk you will tell us why we are hunted."  Legolas stared down at him as the Uruk-hai began to choke in what was either sobs or mad laughter.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

Roseblade22:  I'm glad you like my poem.  On the Gimli thing, I don't think that will matter, they'll just have to be sitting or something.  Next chapter I'm going to have fun with Legolas.  Embarrassing the elf is _always_ fun.  

I have to do a debate case yet tonight!  And we have to be at school tomorrow before 6 am!!  I suppose that's one way to start off the debate season…  Oh well, at least my fan fiction chapter's done….

Star-Stallion:  Well, I tried to put some action in there.  I hope that helps.  I'm also glad you like the Gimli bit, and hey, the way dwarf women look, he deserves the girl for once!

Alina11:  Why thank you!  I hope it stays that way, this chapter's kind of mindless, but the next one will be back to the intrigue!

Yaeb:  Hey no one's perfect!  Even elves have their off days and he's young for an elf, there for not all-knowing and undefeatable.  Not to mention it makes the plot _a lot easier.  I'm glad you still like it though._

littlesaiyangirl:  I like the elf and dwarf jokes too, they're my favorite part of the books and the movies.  And I'm updating as fast as I can!

Kali:  Very cool.  And believe me, I don't think it will limit Inara in any way.  It's way more fun when she fights after all.  

Lathanna:  I won't stop, don't worry.  I haven't written the end yet (though I've planned it out) so I want to finish as much as you.  Thanks!

itarilde-elenastar:  Yay!  That's the best compliment I've gotten.  It's hard to be original since there are thousands of LOTR fics out there, thank you very much!

White Wolf1:  You're right, ever leaving them in peace would be one boring fic, way more fun this way.

... :  Thanks!  I'll do my best to be fast.  

the bountyhunter:  *from behind bullet proof shield*  Umm, hope this was fast enough for you.  If not, take it up with my math teacher!  I was reading your bio and had a question, will 'The Bounty Hunter' be about Boba Fett?  Just wondering, because Boba Fett rules, little bit of Star Wars there, couldn't help myself…


	10. Long Live the King

Disclaimer:  Hey I own a new debate trophy, but not LOTR, I'll trade though! 

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I know I know, short and sweet folks, way, way too much homework, but there will be more this weekend once I've caught up in math…  And don't worry I didn't get to the elf part; I had to break this chapter in half, that will be up Saturday or Sunday.  Thanks for being patient!  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Legolas leaned away from the Uruk-hai in disgust.  The beast just threw its head back and howled.  Gimli leaned over his shoulder, peering down at what they had captured.  The dwarf scowled and turned away to watch the grasses, his rage too great even to speak to the trapped Uruk-hai.  

                Legolas studied his friend for a moment with the elvish detachment that came so easily to his kind.  Over the last several days he had noticed a change in Gimli's behavior, especially towards Inara, but he hadn't thought much of it.  That was until the night on the grasslands.  

                Legolas wasn't often surprised by this point in his long life, but his friend had shocked him.  He had not expected that sort of reaction from his friend.  He knew all too well the tragedy of love that crossed the bounds of race.  No matter how happy it made the couple such were nearly always doomed to tragedy.  

                Of course it made for some awkward moments as well.  He had withdrawn and used the time waiting for dawn to think.  In the end he had simply decided that young as he was by comparison the dwarf was certainly capable of making his own decisions, however inept he may occasionally appear.  

                Despite his reservations about them he would support the two.  He suspected they would need it in the days ahead.  Of course now was not the time for such thoughts, especially when he was kneeling on an Uruk-hai who was to all appearances quite mad.  Not to mention the fact that it was very close to leaving this world through Gimli's axe.  

                Inara came up behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder.  He gripped her hand, bringing it down to touch the edge of their prisoner.  She snatched it back, unconsciously wiping it on her already travel stained clothes.  

                "What are you called, Uruk-hai?"  Her voice held none of its quiet compassion.  

                Legolas sighed, it was difficult to be surrounded by those who when it came to a fight generally struck first questioned later if it was still possible.  Maybe that was why these two got on so well…

                The Uruk growled low in its throat, "It matters not.  Virag comes for you, and now he comes for me!"  Its voice cracked, ending with a mad laugh.  

                "Your name!"  Inara's blade appeared in the air before its eyes.  

                "Poshnak," it chocked out, looking to the elf in a search for pity.  

                The irony was not lost on Legolas.  "Your purpose?"  

                The Uruk's eyes traced the pattern of moonlight on Inara's dagger and swallowed hard.  

                "Virag will rule.  All of Rhohan will be home to the Uruk-hai.  We will be pawns no longer."  His eyes focused on Inara's despite the fact it was obvious she could not see him.   

                "And your son shall rule us.  Through him we will show Middle Earth the true power of the Uruk-hai.  We were created for another's purpose, we were used in another's war, but now, now we fight for ourselves.  Now we make a home for ourselves, the forgotten offspring of men and elves, in this world of men."  

                The long silence that stretched between the companions seemed to spread coating the grasslands with its heavy blanket.  As if the words of the Uruk-hai beast had caught the attention of Fate herself and now all waited to see what course the path the world would take.  

**Author's Note:  **

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Well folks I'm reaching a point where I have to start to decide how it will end.  Don't worry we'll have many chapters before we get there, but I need to start setting it up.  We're sort of at the crossroads.  Would you like a happy ending or a more realistic one?  I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want the 'Disney' ending or the one of I've got planned?  The one I've got planned is the fun one but you've got to promise not to come after me with torches and pitchforks…  So tell me what you'd like!  Thanks! (this is part of why I'm waiting on part 2 of this chapter)_

Star-Stallion:  Hurray for the creepy Uruk.  I know it's strange, but I've got sort of my own idea about what the Uruk's are like.  Is it working or am I just being weird?  

Roseblade22:  Do you know I have 2 gym classes to make up?  Field trips are great.  Anyway, don't worry about the elf, it won't hurt him, I'll give him back when I'm done, it will just be funny.  It's only fair after all he's so horribly arrogant all the time!  And as for the plot thickening?  If you thought it was changing before it's going to be like molasses pretty soon!  *evil laugh*  Well, I look forward to seeing what you think about my poll.

manders1953:   Sad?  How so?  I think he deserves having a turn.  People are always embarrassing Gimli, doing it to the elf without getting sappy is going to be a challenge and a fun one at that.  

White Wolf1:  Yay!  The fight scene was well liked!  I even researched for this one so I'm glad it went over well.  So what do you think of the Nodin part?  Does it fit with the plot?

littlesaiyangirl:  Very sorry for the nasty bits, don't worry we'll have a couple clean chapters coming up now.  

Coolio02:  Yes, shame on you indeed, but you can make up for it by reviewing now!  :)

Will_gurl:  Actually I've read the first book in the series and have been meaning to get back to it ever since (I'm currently mucking my way through Tad William's fantasy series, excellent author but more than a little verbose…)  I really appreciate your review, its nice to hear something good.  I've taken a number of nasty comments for things that are 'impossible' by certain people *ahem* cannon police *ahem*, not to mention names of course.  So thanks, much appreciated!

Yaebginn:  Um, yeah, alright.  That would be more than a bit weird you know…  And the rating's PG you know.  I now have to do something to get the strange creepy images that created out of my head.  You are a very interesting person though.  Thanks for the most unique review I've gotten yet!  __


	11. Smoke Across the Sky

**Disclaimer:  **_Yes, as we all know by now, I don't own LOTR…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yep, bad Starknight, slow Starknight.  I'm very sorry, the last week or so has been crazy, but hey I tried to make it up to you, with a nice long chapter.  _

*~*~*~*~*~*

                Legolas cuffed the prostrate Uruk-hai, getting to his feet, almost as if in an attempt to break the heavy spell that hung in the air.  He reached for the spear one of their foes had lost in the course of the battle.  

                None of the companions spoke, each alone with thoughts of their own, though the elf didn't particularly desire to know what was in Gimli's head at this time.  One of the dwarf's means of showing his care for another tended to be fierce protection and this particular Uruk had just threatened one of the most important individuals in the dwarf's life.  

                Legolas leveled his spear at Poshnak, nudging him with it in an attempt to get him to his feet.  

                "Up, Uruk, we have far to travel yet this night."  

                Poshnak laughed, the harsh sound grating through the silence, it was as if all the world took a breath at this, as if a choice had been made.  

                "Aye, elf, we have far to go, but it won't be the paths of the grasslands we travel, you and I."  

                With a shriek he launched himself upward, a broken knife appearing in his hands, as he threw himself upon the elf.  Legolas' spear came up, meeting the Uruk as he flew through the air.  The elf braced it against the ground with his foot, but the Uruk didn't stop, the mad light in his eyes undimmed.

                He slid the spear through his body until Gimli; standing to one side of the combatants saw it pierce the ragged armor covering his back.  He gritted his teeth, stepping forward to help his friend.

                However Poshnak drew a ragged breath, clutching the elf with one gore covered hand, the other holding the blade wavering.  

                "Now we go elf.  Now we go.  Virag comes, but we shall not be here."  He raised his fist, clutching the fractured weapon high.   Legolas lunged backwards, but the beast's hands had taken on a mad strength of their own and the elf was unable to break the Uruk's grip.  

                As the blade plunged downward it was knocked aside at the last possible second with one of Inara's knives, Gimli had pulled from a corpse at his feet.  Poshnak screamed, losing his grip on the elf.  Legolas stumbled back as the Uruk crumpled to his knees, his head falling forward as his lifeblood ran down the broken spear haft.  

                Gimli stood before the dying Uruk, "Can you never be at peace?"  Legolas looked sharply at his friend noticing both the odd inflection as well as a sentiment he had never expected to find in a dwarf.  

                Poshnak lifted his head slightly, though his eyes were already darkening, "We were born for war, for such as us there is no peace, even in death."  He choked, shivering once before his head fell forward on his chest.  

                Gimli shook his head, turning his back on the fallen villain.  Inara's hands reached out, upon finding Gimli, she stepped beside him.  The light touch of her hands on the dwarf's shoulders spoke more to the elf than he could have ever imagined.  

                Something seemed to drain from Gimli.  He turned away from the soaked field, gathering the reins of the skittish horse.  The dwarf cursed as it shied away.  He chased after it, all the while muttering foul things about the horse's probable parentage.  When he finally forced it into a semblance of control he had nearly been dragged into the grass several times.  

                Legolas laughed, shaking off the pressing weight that seemed to pull at all of them, "Do you find yourself in need of assistance master dwarf?"  

                Gimli snarled at the elf, but didn't put much effort into it as the horse seemed to have discovered another reason to take its leave of them.  Gimli noticed the elf was limping again, but said nothing.  Gimli lifted down Nodin who was now requesting attention at the top of his baby voice down from the horse.  

                Inara, who had picked her way carefully across the field, only stumbling a few times, accepted her son, cradling him close.  She turned her face to the east where she could feel the warmth of the dawn.  Its arrival banished the last of the fear that clung to them after their fight.  

                However it also revealed the bodies of their aggressors from the night before.  Now they lay scattered and broken across the field like so many abandoned children's toys.  Gimli had seen far worse in his life time, but the destruction and seeming senselessness of it made him for once glad of Inara's lack of sight.  

                His mind however reminded him that in her own way she probably understood the destruction that had been wrought the night before just as well as he.  At least now they had the means to piece together the reasons for it.  

                The dawn however also revealed one more startling revelation.  Far in the distance, silhouetted against the sky rose a plume of smoke.  It was too thin to be the result of the battle.  It appeared more suited to a cook fire or a village.  

                Gimli remembered their last sojourn into 'civilization' yet he had no desire to remain on the windswept plains than he had to.  In addition to the chance of this Virag making another attempt they felt wrong too him.  So far removed from the properly enclosed depths of the dwarven lands he felt exposed and almost lost under so much sky if he allowed himself to think of it for too long.  Even the elf seemed to feel out of place here, in a land so different from the thick forests of Mirkwood.  

                And of course there was always the chance that he would find someone who could help him reach those who ruled these lands of men.  For as odd and unlikely as the plans of Virag seemed from what Gimli had seen of the Uruk-hai thus far did not make him inclined to doubt their master's dangerousness.  

                He turned to Legolas, but the elf had already seen the smoke.   Elven eyes being what they were Gimli had no doubt that the elf had spotted it immediately.  Legolas merely contented himself though with smiling at the dwarf.  

                "We ought to make for that smoke.  We can make it before the sun as reached the highest point in the sky."  Gimli suggested.

                "And of the tendency of men to betray us?"  The elf inquired of him.  

                Gimli opened his mouth to reply, but Inara answered for him, "Not all of the race of men are as weak willed as you seem to think, Legolas."  At her feet was one of the Uruk-hai they had slain the night before.  This particular one it was easy to see had been dispatched by one of her knives.  

                "The greatest pride of men is their great diversity.   We may not be united as the elves, but we make up for our occasional weakness with those who are of great strength.  And it is by those heroes you ought to judge us."  

                She turned back to their horse, leading it back to them.  Gimli noticed with a flash of irritation at the beast that it came easily and docilely when _she led it.  He glared ferociously at the horse, but it merely stared back at him with wide brown eyes that contained nothing but absolute innocence.  _

                Legolas vaulted onto the horse, pulling Inara up behind him.  Despite his short legs Gimli insisted on walking whenever possible.  It would take a great deal to get _him up on the monstrosity they seemed to think was an acceptable means of travel.  _

                "And what if we should come upon more of the Uruk-hai who seem to want Inara's child so much?"  Gimli could detect the mocking tone in the elf's voice.  

                "Then I shall have to kill them all while waiting for the two of you to get down and join me."  He stated in a completely flat tone.  "Of course that means you will miss out on all the fun, but everyone must sacrifice."  

                Legolas laughed, but sobered quickly, "The question however remains, what they want with the child?"

                Behind him, Inara shifted, holding Nodin closer, "Whatever they want with him, they shall not have him."  

                Gimli put his hand out to her, touching her reassuringly, "No we shall make certain of that.  But our task would be easier if we knew their reasons."  

                "I must confess I can see know reason why an Uruk-hai would want a child except to-"  The elf cut himself off before he finished but Inara knew what he had been going to say.  He could feel her stiffen and one hand slipped down to the knife she kept thrust through her worn belt.  Gimli frowned at him as well.  

                "I am sorry Inara, but you know as well as I what Uruk-hai and Orcs often intend for those they take."  

                "I do."  Her answer was short, yet it couldn't hide the rage that the idea sent through her.  

                Gimli frowned at the elf, "I think that here that is not the case.  They could take any child for that, why pursue this one from the mountains across the plains of Rohan where they would not normally dare set foot?"  

                Neither the elf nor Inara could answer that question.  Each of the companions spent the slow ride to the sign of civilization turning it over in their minds, yet none could come up with an answer to that which they needed to know so desperately.  

                They approached the rough boarded homes, clustered together behind a low rock wall with caution.  When they passed the first one, Gimli relaxed,  a few villagers gave them strange looks, but they seemed to be well disguised by the dirt of their travels and the fighting had nearly reduced their clothes to rags.  Aside from their weapons and Gimli's stature they seemed to be nothing more than traveling peddlers to the villagers.  A few of the elders frowned upon the state of the newcomers, but no one impeded their progress.  

                Legolas slid to the ground, lifting Inara down behind him.  The inn's common room seemed surprisingly busy for this time of the day.  A number of well fed horses clustered around its entrance.  

                "I will check to see who owns such fine horses.  If we are lucky it will be someone who can help us as well.  Remain here with Inara, I do not want this to be as the last time we trusted the hospitability of men."

                Legolas nodded and Gimli turned, disappearing into the inn.  Legolas looked over for Inara as a hand clamped onto his shoulder.  

                "You!  Boy!  What are you doing by my horses?"  The thickset man wrenched him back, making the elf wince as it pulled at his nearly healed wound.  Legolas reached for his blade with his other arm, spinning to face his adversary, but the mud beneath his feet, not yet frozen hard by winter, slid out from beneath his feet.  

                As he tumbled to the ground he flushed with shame.  At least Gimli had not been here to see this, somehow he doubted the dwarf would ever let him forget that a clumsy man had managed to knock an elf as skilled as he to the ground.  The man leaned over him, the rising sun hiding his features in shadow.  

                "This beggar seems to like the mud, perhaps we can have a bit of fun lads?"  The group of men at his back laughed.  Legolas was about to fling himself to his feet, when another voice interceded.  

                "If you so much as touch him, you will lose something I'm sure you value greatly, and with you new range of voice you may become a bard."  

**Author's Note:**

*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Poll results are as such:  5 non-Disney, and 2 Disney, so it'll be the original ending, but don't worry, I'm not going to get angsty or anything, given dragonfly32's opinion on the subject I wouldn't dare!  _

dragonfly32:  It's going to be non-Disney, but don't worry, I fear your wrath too much to make it too bad…

Manders1953:  I get what you mean, about it being funny sad.  I don't think anyone will be crying, at least I hope not!  But don't worry, we've got a ways to go before that, this chapter just happened to be the crossroads.  

Coolio02:  Why thank you!  This one's a bit longer than the last one, so hopefully that will help!  :)

littlesaiyangirl:  You know, I'm not sure if I've explained why they want Nodin yet, I think I hinted at it in chapter 4, but for the definite answer you're just going to have to wait.  ;)  

Lyn:  I know, the details aren't my thing.  I read the book explaining all of that, but that was a while ago, so I just remember that Sauron made Orcs from elves, and Sauramon made Uruk-hai from Orcs and men…  I'll try to fix it for next time, thanks for the help!

Lady Jaina:  Thanks!  This parts hard to write, as it's a transition.

Alina11:  Yep, and don't worry, it won't be depressing.  I don't really like depressing stories anyway.  

Star-Stallion:  I like your version of Cinderella.  That's really funny.  And your vote won, so it will be my ending.  Hopefully I won't get attacked for it, though…

Kit- Kat17 :  I'm glad you want my ending, I think it will work better.  Also, thank you very much for your review that meant a lot.

itarilde-elenastar:  I know what you mean about the homework.  It's the reason my chapters get slow every now and then.  And wow, Illinois?  That will be a bit colder.  Thanks for taking the time to read my fic.  I'm glad you like it.  

Roseblade22:  Hi!  Well, here it is, I did say I'd get it up, finally.  Sorry about being slow to review yours, that's the next thing I'm going to do!  Also I'm glad you like the vocabulary.  I was afraid it sounded too weird…

MidnightMidlight:  You'd think I'd get the spelling right by this point wouldn't you?  :) Thanks for the correction!  As you can see, in this chapter I got it right!


	12. Marja, Saddness from the Sea of Earth

**Disclaimer:  **None of it's mine!

*~*~*~*~*~*

                Legolas gapped at the young woman who stood above him.  Though she her age was only a tiny fraction of his own she seemed to have no doubt over her right to command.  In fact this right seemed to apply to him as well when she glanced down at him.  

                "You, get up while I deal with this ruffian."  She gestured imperiously at the hulking armored man standing across from them.  

                "Ye have no right to speak to me that way, missy."  He growled unconsciously fingering one of his many weapons.  His men however glanced at each other uneasily.  A few of them even seemed to step slowly back, away from this threatening girl.  

                "I do, Commander, I think my husband would agree with me."  Her pale eyes held his dark green ones, an oddity for Rhohan and she smiled coldly, "Or if his Lordship would not be so kind then surely my father would speak differently."  

                Legolas watched the man's eyes travel nervously down her, breaking eye contact with her.  For a moment the elf was confused, could men think of nothing else?  He doubted his champion would appreciate her enemy's attentions.  Then he realized that the man was eyeing the girl's hand, which clutched a sword hilt.  

                The man opened his mouth, and then closed it.  Legolas took his distraction as an opportunity to scramble awkwardly to his feet.  The maneuver distinctly lacked his usual elven grace.  He glanced down at himself in disgust, fastidiously attempting to remove the worst of the much to no avail.  

                "I think you're right to say you're husband will want words about this missy.  Aye, he will.  You've shamed me before my men; do not think this will be quickly forgotten!"  This last he growled as he spun around stalking rather hurriedly across the mud coated street.  

                The fire in the young woman seemed to dim and she seemed to shrink into herself now that her audience had left.  Legolas shook his head in amazement at how young she now seemed for all her elegantly embroidered blue dress and carefully arranged veil.  She brushed her light colored hair out of her face and turned towards him.  Even the spark of curiosity which remained seemed almost extinguished now, almost faded and lifeless.  

                Her face twisted into a half smile, "I believe that he speaks truly about what I shall shortly receive from my husband, yet I cannot abide by the way in which his men treat the citizens of these lands.  Did he harm you?"  

                Legolas just shook his arm to disengage some of the clinging mud, "Only my pride."  

                Inara reached out to make this determination for her self, coming away with mud covered hands, she laughed, "It appears that elves can in fact get dirty does it not Legolas?"  

                "Hmph," Legolas' response was so reminiscent of Gimli that Inara only laughed harder.  His rescuer looked at them in some bemusement, some of the griminess vanishing from her face.  

                Legolas turned to her, "My thanks to you; it appears that I now owe you a debt."  

                She simply shook her head, "It was my duty.   Not all here on the farthest reaches of civilization have forgotten duty."  A trace of bitterness wound its way through her words.   

                "We have not endangered you though?  If we have we must make amends."  Inara kept her hand on Legoals' arm, turning towards the sound of the girl's voice.  

                She gave a short bark of laughter, "No, my strange friends.  No one would dare touch the Lady Marja, not even her husband."  The sadness with which she spoke was hidden from neither Inara nor Legolas.  

                At that moment Gimli chose to make his appearance, muttering under his breath about the indecencies and fraudulent practices of innkeepers as he did.  As he caught sight of Legolas his jaw dropped and he simply stared for a long moment before he burst out in a roar of laughter.  

                Legolas winced, glaring at his friend, hoping that his return would mean they had rooms and he could remove his new coating of mud.  He certainly did not share his companions' opinion about the humor of the situation.  

                Marja looked Gimli over, and raised one eyebrow, "And who might you be?"  

                Gimli frowned, glancing from the young but elegantly clad lady to his rather disreputable looking friend, "My name is Gimli son of Gloim, my lady, and if you had anything to do with my friend's current condition I owe you my thanks."  

                Marja smiled slightly, "I am sorry Master Dwarf, but that was no fault but his own, I merely ensured that he did not sustain any greater injuries from my husband's men."  

                "Humph, it appears we still owe you a debt then.  How may we repay it?"  

                "Actually it would give me great pleasure if you would stay with me, and join me for dinner."  

                "We wouldn't want to trouble you my Lady, we have gotten rooms at the inn."  

                "With Banahger?  I could not allow you to stay there.  That man is a thief."  

                "And of your husband lady?"  Inara's soft voice interrupted their discussion.  She had come to stand beside Gimli, Nodin in her arms.  

                Marja's face hardened, "His lordship will not be troubled with the knowledge of my activities.  It is time he is reminded of whom he married in the first place."  She looked down her hand tracing the filigree on the hilt of her sword, "The women of Rhohan have always been strong."  

                She swung up into her horse's saddle, calling behind her, "Gather what you need here in town.  Any of the townsfolk can tell you where his Lordship stays."  She galloped off down the street, forcing a few of the loitering soldiers to lunge out of the way, the watery sunlight glinting off the sword hanging at her side.  

**Author's Note:**

*~*~*~*~*

_Well, here it is, I'm starting to get back on track now with fan fiction.  It's been a rough week with homework and debate.  I would have posted yesterday but I had to wait until I could get back to LOTR after seeing the Matrix, which in case you're wondering was a *beautiful* movie.  Anyway, for those of you who love the little details, all the new names are either Scandinavian or Celtic, which is in my opinion similar to the ethnicity of Rhohan, so I am trying.  I'll try to be __Quick__ with the next chapter!  _

shortie-1318:  Cool!  I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

BoredCoed:  Unfortunately despite the fact I think horses are beautiful animals, they seem to react to me the same way they react to Gimli.  I enjoy them from a nice safe distance.  That's really cool if you can ride, if the horses enjoy your company you are a great deal more talented than I am!

itarilde-elenastar:  The first teacher you should go for is my calculus teacher…  No, it's ok I'll see if I can keep updating, I just had a really interesting idea for the next bit of the plot so it could get *very* interesting coming up.  Not this chapter, but the next one, you'll have to tell me what you think.  

White Wolf1:  Well it will be sort of peaceful for awhile, little less battle with a little more strange intrigue.  

littlesaiyangirl:  Ah, yes I certainly am mean to our elven friend, but that's what makes it so much fun is it not?

Roseblade22:  I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, the next one here is going to have quite a bit of Legolas, and it's going to be strange.  I'm going to have a belated Halloween celebration of sorts.  

Did you finish the second chapter in the new fic you're writing?  I hope it's going well, it sounds like it's going to be interesting.

MidnightMidlight:  Yep, more LOTR fun, did you like it?  Do you think there should be more Inara/Gimli or is it good as is?

Star-Stallion:  It's never too early for Christmas.  And I agree humor is the best part of fan fics.  And for the bit with Poshnak, the most fun and the most interesting part of writing is to develop the lesser known characters.  I'm glad you noticed it.  It's foreshadowing things to come.  

Lady Jaina:  Thank you!!!  I know I portray Gimli a little differently, but I think it's how he deserves to be portrayed.  He's very under appreciated.  

Coolio02:  Thank you!  I will certainly try!

*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. Winds of the Past

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing, though Gimli's on my Christmas list.  **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The companions took their leave of the tiny town as the sun sank behind the horizon and the shadows lengthened.  Legolas shook his head, trying to keep his mind from wandering as they left the small shop that served the entire town's population.  

                His friend he had discovered could spend more time bartering with shopkeepers than a market wife.  The elf frowned disapprovingly at Gimli as he stumped out of the store still grumbling under his breath about thieves and swindlers.  Inara, her hand resting on the dwarf's shoulder, touched Legolas' face reading his expression and laughing.

                Gimli's head came up and he glanced suspiciously from one to the other before loading their supplies on the horse and heading to the edge of town.  As the buildings grew few Legolas stopped catching the attention of a passerby.

                The man he chose was not the most appealing specimen of the race of men.  Lank and greasy gray hair hung about his shoulders, framing a crooked nose and squinting eyes, all shadowed by a shapeless, colorless hat and cloak.  

                "Might we trouble you for directions to the home of your Lord?"  He smiled hoping to appear as friendly as possible.  He had no desire to foster another dispute with the town's folk.  After all, one mud bath a day was more than enough where the elf was concerned.  

                The man glanced fearfully around him, coughing into his hand, "What sort of business would one of the elves have wit 'im?"  

                "We were invited," Legolas responded.  Gimli could hear the slight arrogance creep into the elf's voice.  Despite the change in his feelings toward humans the elf would sometimes forget.  He none to subtly nudged the elf.  Legolas glared at him then looked down, realizing what he was doing.  

                Completely oblivious the man replied, "Well, if that's it.  Just wondering, strange folk appearing 'round the town and all the Uruk-hai on the plains.  Thought it best to inquire, not just everyone can speak wit 'is Lordship, you know."  The man matched exactly the elf's tone of arrogance.  

                Legolas just stared at him aghast, but Gimli laughed, catching the shine of intelligence beneath the man's dirt caked appearance.  "Your lord surely appreciates your caution good sir.  But now that we are clear might you not tell us the way?  Night is drawing near, and we have no desire to stay in the inn as it is run by a robber."  

                At this the peasant threw back his head in a howl of laughter so different from his first fearful appearance, "That he is!  That he is!  Well then me good sirs and ma'am," he nodded to Inara.  She smiled at him in return.  "Just 'ead to the end of this street and at the top of the hill you'll find 'im and that 'ouse of 'is.  I wish you luck."  

                "Thank you."  Legolas managed to recoup some of his dignity, saying this with a straight face and grasping the reins of the horse to lead it away.  

                Gimli just sighed, and he and Inara followed the elf.  The man watched them go and laughed quietly, though whether at himself or at another thing entirely he was not entirely sure.  This probably more than anything else distressed him.  

                Before them the house rose at the crest of the 'hill.' Only a Rohirm would go so far as to refer to it as a hill.  This however did not in anyway decrease the magnificence of the house.  It's thatched roof gleamed in the dying light, glowing nearly as brightly as that of Theodyn's own hall.  It's thick oaken timbers collected from some far off place appeared able to withstand any attack.  

                As they drew near Legolas put his hand on one of the ancient timbers.  

                "These trees were ancient.  Very ancient once, now they have seen more turning of the seasons than even I have witnessed."  His hand traced the whorls in the wood, "And have witnessed many great things."  

                Gimli just snorted, "Here?  I think not my friend unless you feel an escaped cow is a 'great thing.'"  He chuckled, having to jump back as Nodin, who had been resting quietly in Inara's arms reached with tiny but surprisingly strong hands for the dwarf's braided beard.  

                "Now none of that little sir.  You are to be on your best behavior here."  Gimli admonished him.  Nodin simply giggled though, and reached again towards the dwarf.  

                "Now you know the agony I have experienced during this journey!"  Legolas teased.  

                Before Gimli could entertain a suitable reply the thick door creaked open.  A man in worn but serviceable cloth in the somber red of the house stepped out.  Lady Marja stepped carefully out, and ushered them into her home.  Here within the hall torch-like flickered off the wooden walls leaving fanciful shadows to play all around the darkened hall.  

                "If it pleases you he will guide you to your rooms, when you are refreshed we shall eat."  She curtsied, glancing quickly over her shoulder into the deepest of the shadows before striding quickly from the hall to disappear into the strange darkness.  

                "Odd sort of welcome."  Gimli mumbled.  

                "Shhh."  Inara put her hand on his arm so that he could guide her.  

                The servant looked at them in disdain, taking in their travel worn clothes and in the case of the elf the liberal mudstains.  The torchlight reflected in his eyes almost making them seem alight with flames of their own.  "You would do well not to insult the mistress of this house."  His voice was a sibilant hiss that made Gimli's grip tighten on his ax.  

                The man just smiled and turned his back on them.  He led them down the winding corridor  passing a number  of small rooms each with a door as thick as the one that had given them entry to the hall.  At no time did Gimli loosen his hold on his axe.  He was amused to note though that for all his calm Legolas' hand rested on the hilt of his belt knife.  

                They finally came to two doors across from each other.      The man bowed mockingly before walking off with the torch leaving them alone.  The corridor stretched away on both sides.  They paused for a moment.  Inara put her hand out feeling the door.  She let it drift down until it rested on the handle.  

                "I will see you shortly."  She smiled reassuringly before pulling it open to enter.  

                "Wait!"  Gimli reached out after her, catching the door.  

                "Yes, Gimli?"  They could both hear the laughter in her voice though she kept a straight face.  

                "Humph, uh, l was just going to say,"  He broke off, glaring at the Legolas who just laughed out loud, "I was just going to _say_ we ought to go together, it would appear, rude, to do otherwise."  As he said this he glanced down the hall in the direction the servant had disappeared.  His fingers gently traced the haft of his axe.  

                The mirth vanished from Inara's face, leaving it tired and sad, "Yes, Gimli, what you say is true.  We would not wish to appear rude."  She too knew his true meaning.  

Gimli dropped his burdens to the floor of the bare room they found themselves in. Even the furniture seemed to be older than the age of the earth. Gimli eyed one of the two beds, dropping his heavier armaments onto it. He winced as the ancient wood groaned.  
  
Legolas dropped his burdens to the ground as well. His attention though was focused on the pitcher of water and the basin beside it. He stripped off his muddied cloak and over coat, and proceeded to remove as much of the dirt as he could from his person.  
  
Gimli hoisted himself into the oversized chairs muttering. He then rested his muddy boots on the small table beside the basin. The elf glared at him, but continued what he was doing. Gimli couldn't help but think that should such a gaze be turned upon another it would surely turn them to stone. Luckily it had no effect on the dwarf.  
  
"Lad, I do not see the reason for all your efforts. You are going to be as dirty again when we begin our travels again."  
  
"No, you will be dirty, I however am able to avoid landing in every mud puddle we happen to come across."  
  
"Arrgh! Elves!" Gimli swung his feet to the ground, stomping off to the other side of the room. Legolas just grinned. This round at least was his.

                A knock came at their door, Gimli still mutering under his breath flung it open ignoring Legolas' curse as he pulled his still damp shirt over his head.  
  
The dwarf wasn't even able to enjoy the elf's embarrassment as the sight that met his eyes sent all other thoughts from his head.  
  
Inara reached out tentatively relaxing and blushing slightly as her fingers met Gimli's face. She let them slide tentatively down his face. Gimli put his hand over hers as it came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
Behind them Legolas finally managed to pull his shirt on correctly and smoothed it down, observing the pair without comment. He turned his eyes towards the floor not wishing to invade what was clearly a private moment.  
  
Inara wore a simple deep blue dress that swept down to the floor. It's only decorations was a silver trim and a simple silver belt.  
  
"You are very beautiful my lady," Gimli murmured quietly, even his rough voice softened with emotion.  
  
"You are as kind as ever Master Dwarf, but it is Lady Marja you have to thank for the dress."  She squeezed his shoulder, "I have never owned such a thing, and I do not believe I could have brought it on such a journey as we have had."  

                Gimli laughed, taking her hand to guide her into the room.  Inara reached out with her other hand to touch the elf's face, she smiled when she found it still damp.

                "Have you rid yourself of the mud already Legolas?  You should have left it a little longer, it is supposed to be healthy."  

                "I do not think I could have managed to remain that way for any longer, Inara."  Legolas shook his head, "Elves unlike the races of men and dwarves do not enjoy wearing a layer  of dirt wherever they go."

                "You forget master elf that both of your companions are of those races."  Inara's tone did not change, but Gimli grinned fiercely at his speechless friend.  This round was hers.  Legolas took a breath and reached out, bowing over her hand.  

                "I surrender Inara, I cannot hope to compete with one such as you."  

                "Enough of that!"  Gimli brushed him aside, "What of the babe Inara?  Where has the little one got to?"  

                "He has finally worn himself out.  One of Marja's servants watches him as he sleeps."  

                "Are you certain of their loyalty?  Enough of the men we have met so far have had no qualms about betraying us to the Uruk-hai."  

                "This house is a fortress Giml, none will come here.  Let Nodin sleep, the journey has been difficult for one as young as he."  

                The three made their way through the darkened passageways to the dining hall.  Legolas carried a lamp taken from one of their rooms and Inara walked with her hand on Gimli's shoulder.  The lamp light flickered over the moldering tapestries depicting the glories of men long turned to dust.  Even immortalized in the images they seemed like something of myth rather than fact and in some cases perhaps they were.   

                They entered the hall to find Lady Marja waiting her hands clasped before her at one end of the table.  On the other stood a man dressed in fine clothes of flaming red.  He smirked at the three.  

                "So this is what you bring me?  Three beggars?"  His voice grated on Gimli's ears, seeming not to match his elegant features and thick brown hair.  

                "Three travelers M'Lord, they were attacked in the village, I offered them shelter."  

                "I see.  So we must welcome strangers to our home?  A dwarf and an elf?  Are they a traveling show?  I suppose that would be more interesting then beggars."  

                Legolas' face darkened and his hand slid to the knife at his belt.  

                "I would not do that master elf."  The man was on his feet, a knife in his own hand, poised to throw before Legolas could move.  

                "Not all of the race of men are as slow as you would think."  

                "M'Lord!"  Marja reached for his hand, but he swung his fist back to strike her.  She ducked the blow, pulling a knife of her own, resting it just beneath his chin.  "Now my lord, if you could be so kind…"  

                He smiled slowly, swallowing carefully and dropped the knife.  "And you, master elf, guests should not pull knives on their hosts."  Marja waved at him.  

                Legolas slowly lifted his hand, confusion showing in his eyes.  

                "My husband and I enjoy our little games."  Marja slipped her knife back into its hiding place and her husband took a bow.  

                "And now we shall eat."  The conversation was very weak throughout the meal.  Marja talked of the village and the seasons.  Never did the conversation stray to the past of either the travelers or their hosts.  

                The Lady would often look to her husband.  It seemed strange, the two were carefully polite now, but it was a dangerous politeness, each word razor sharp.  Neither though appeared to have the advantage, Gimli could not help to wonder what would happen when that delicate balance was upset.  When the painful meal finally drew to a close.  The lord rose to his feet, offering his hand to Marja and helping her up.  

                "I will bid you good night, the Lady and I will retire.  Can you find your rooms?"  

                "We can."  Gimli's voice was flat, and suspicious, Inara nudged him, "Thank you for your, hospitality, my lord."  

                None of them spoke as Legolas picked up the lamp, already lit by one of the silent servants who had attended them during the meal.  The elf was just about to comment on how Gimli's table manners had improved substantially while he sat beside Inara when a hand touched his shoulder.  

                He whirled around, but it was only the lady Marja, standing demurely in the shadows as if she normally ghosted silently through the halls.  

                "I wish to apologize for my husband's behavior."  She kept her strange eyes ahead, but looked directly at none of those she spoke to.  For a moment Gimli was reminded of Inara's gaze when she searched for a speaker.  

                "There is no apology necessary, my lady."  Gimli said sympathetically, "It was no fault of yours."  

                She shook her head, "No, my husband feels the end of this coming.  The age changes."  Her eyes came to rest on Legolas, "Your people leave us and a new time comes."  She gestured to take in the hall.  "We too have been here for the long years, we have seen many kings and many battles.  My father governed this house and his before him.  It was left to me to chose their successor.  Not all families are as willing to accept a girl child as your people, lady."  This last was spoken to Inara, who looked to the ground, Gimli glanced at her sharply.  

                "Perhaps that is the reason why they dealt with my people as they did."  Her voice was quiet and Marja spoke no more of that.

                "I would be happy to remain here, to preserve some of the past so that it may be learned from and remembered.  This has long been our task here where no others find cause to visit."  Gimli was reminded of the moldering tapestries and the weight of the age that seemed to cling to every part of the house and hall.  

                "My husband though, dreams of a bright future.  A future without the beauty of ancient things, a future that cannot wait or take the time to remember, but as I have told him, what is a future without a past?"  

                When she spoke again, she spoke only to the elf, "You understand, I may not have seen the years pass as your people have, yet my family instills within us as children the memories.  I know the tales of my people from the beginning of the age.  We remember before the Rohirrim, we remember before the lady's people vanished, but what good does it do us?"  

                "As long as it is remembered the past can never die, there is more than one form of immortality."  Legolas' voice was quiet, almost sorrowful.  

                She sighed, "Your visit was well timed, on the morrow we will celebrate the end of the third year since my father's passing, it is on this day my husband shall take up his title.  I beg you to be cautious of your words even to one another tonight you know naught of who may listen."  

                "It serves me naught.  I live only to remember, for me there is no tomorrow, only the yesterdays an every growing number of them.  Once…"  She shook her head, "But no more."  

                Another figure appeared from the darkness, this time the lean muscular form of the lord, he smiled at his guests, gently taking Marja's hand.  "So this is where you have got to.  Surely our guests must be tired, give them leave to seek their beds and so shall we."  

                He drew her away, but Marja turned back, "Good night my friends."  

                Gimli whispered, "She is no more than a girl.  How could she have wed such as that?"  

                "Head her warning Gimli,"  Legolas nodded down the passage where eyes gleamed in the darkness like those of rats, and a flicker of candle flame shone and then disappeared.   

                Inara shifted uneasily, gripping Gimli's hand more tightly, "I do not like this.  Let us return.  I want to hold Nodin.  Something here makes me uneasy."  

                What she said was true, the air seemed close, as if weighted by spirits of those whose lives and deeds were recorded on every surface in the building.  Gimli could almost imagine he could hear them whispering and scuttling in the ever present darkness.  The sun would bring more than just the breaking of the balance between the lord and his lady.  He felt that even it's light would not sweep away all the shadows that seemed to be hidden here in the land of the horse lords.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Virag ran the whet stone over his blade.  It was time to call his followers.  He had had enough searching.  He would take this land and as he scoured it clean he would find the child he needed.  

                The failure of Poshnak disappointed him.  He would have to chose his second more carefully this time.  But then maybe such was no longer necessary.  No longer would he be the leader of a simple band of thieves and beasts.  No, now was the beginning, now he would bring this age of Middle Earth to a close.  

                He straightened, waving the lighter weight Uruk-hai who crouched away from the cold wind to him.  They came slowly, not pleased with their coming task.  It would never have been easy, but now in the cold it was nigh impossible.  

                "You will go, find the bands and bring them here.  From within the winding depths of the mountains in passages never seen by dwarves or men we shall begin our task."  

                "What task is that?"  One of them sneered.  

                Virag grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall, grinding his long, talon-like nails into the runner's neck, "Our crusade."  He dropped the runner, leaving him gasping on the ground.  

                "Now, run as if all the whips of the wizard were at your heals!  For when you return our time shall begin!"  The last came as a roar which followed the racing of the runners foot falls as they disappeared into the wind.  

                Sauron and the wizards had believed they knew of power, but they were wrong.  The ancient magic and old runes and songs were of no purpose.  The growing, the quiet, the slow, all were to be burned away as shadows with the coming of a new day.  

                And what a glorious day it would be.  Already the flames of that would consume the grasslands of Rhohan and then spread shone in his eyes.  Perhaps he was not the great evil that consumed souls, perhaps he had not the power of the Ring the half-ling had burned, but he held the power of change, of development.  No more would it be growth now the world would be forged and built, designed as a reflection of his will, and his people.  

                Virag's fingers ran lovingly down the length of his sword, the waiting was over, it would begin.  He felt a twinge of worry, like that of an old wound, long healed.  What of the child?  He would have to have the child before his plans could succeed.  But Virag pushed the thought from his head.  When all of Rhorrim was his, he could find the child with ease.  What could a dwarf, an elf, and a daughter of man do to stop the gathering of the Uruk-hai?

                The winds howled around the rocky entrance where Virag stood, and away to sweep across the plains, bringing a chill warning with them.  This season the winds from the mountains would bring more than storms.  

**Author's Note:**

***~*~*~*~*~***

See!  I updated!  And now the debate season's over so updates will be a lot faster.  And only 2 days to the opening!  I'll be there at midnight in full costume, (I will be Eowyn (sorry for the spelling, can't find my LOTR book)  disguised as a soldier, and my brother will be a Nazgul.  Should be fun!)  Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter though it was a bit long…

Lady Jaina:  Thank you very much!  I hope you enjoyed this very *long* chapter.

Star-Stallion:  Hmm, do you think Santa could fit Legolas *and* Gimli in his bag without over-burdening the reindeer?  I don't think Gimli would much care for the reindeer, but an elf on a flying reindeer would certainly be fun to see…  Also, I don't abandon fics, I just get distracted, ;)  I always get back to it!  Sorry for being slow!

Coolio02:  Well I posted, not exactly soon, but it's here and it will be faster now that the season's over.

MidnightMidlight:  I'm glad you agree, it's easier this way.  Now that things are picking up there will be more fun action scenes.  I need to go practice writing battle scenes, they aren't really my strong point…

itarilde-elenastar:  This chapters a bit on the dark side, I mean creepy, not the Force.  I've been writing Star Wars fan fics, can you tell?  Sorry…  Oh sleep would be nice, not exactly rational, stupid homework, it's *really* going to be fun going to school after 4 hrs of sleep after the opening of ROTK, but hey, can't miss *that*!!!

Roseblade22:  See!  I updated, and I did Star Wars updates, so now just got to do the other LOTR, and I'll be all set, but now I have to go, I have to finish my costume for ROTK.

Impatient:  Sorry, sorry sorry!!!  It's being updated really!  Please don't hurt the author!  *hides behind a big shield*  I promise to update faster!  


	14. A Dangerous Game

Disclaimer:  I own nothing though I wish I owned Gimli, perhaps I will receive a extra special Christmas gift!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Virag fingered the scrap of cloth that had torn from the man's expensive robes. He found it curious that one of the race of men would despise them as much as the Uruk leader. This one would have to be watched closely.  
  
His attacks had failed to bring him the child. Perhaps a more subtle method would succeed where the others had failed. If he trusted to luck it was possible it would even overcome the damage done by his former second in command.  
  
At first he had outraged that a man would dare come alone to his caves. How the man had even found them was lost to the Uruk chieftain.  
  


It had only been the man's stumbling greeting in the black tongue that had stayed his hand as he had prepared to kill the man.  It appeared that instead of slaying some foolish adventurer Virag would instead gain a valuable if disposable alley in the world of men.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Gimli kept his grip on Inara's hand as they reached their rooms. Legolas opened the door to their room, but the dwarf waved him away.  
  
"I will see that Inara and the babe are safe. Give me a moment." The elf just nodded, slipping into the room and closing the door behind them.  
  
Inara opened her mouth to protest; she could after all care for herself as she had done for many years. Gimli though held up his hand, gesturing to the shadow cloaked halls. Any could wait and listen in the darkness of this place. None were safe in this house of the past.  
  
Inara sighed reaching out until she felt the thick oaken door and shoved it open, nearly stumbling as it came free. Gimli caught her elbow, not an easy thing to do for one of his size. Luckily Inara was not as tall as most of her race.  
  
The bland faced servant woman stood, bowing to them before gliding from the room, her somber skirts making little sound as she disappeared into the night.  
  
"Humph, you would think this place was the home of ghosts the way these people sneak about!" Gimli's gruff voice dispelled some of the dark chill from their surroundings.  
  
Nodin giggled, reaching up for his mother from the small basket in which he lay beside the hearth. Apparently the Lord and his Lady were ill prepared for guests of his age. Inara reached out, feeling her way along the bench until she reached his small form.  
  
She lifted him up, resting him against her shoulder and rocking him softly. Nodin's small dark head seemed almost peaceful resting there; a strange state for one as busy as him. Gimli noticed the over bright sheen in Inara's eyes as her gaze remained locked before her, seeing nothing.  
  
He could feel her sorrow though he could not understand it. He knew nothing of her people. He did not even understand his own intentions towards her, he wondered if she had any thought to how this could be done. Or even whether it should, he was not so ignorant as many might believe; he had seen the unspoken warning in Legolas' eyes. But for some reason there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"Inara, what the Lady said." he began, staring down at his hands.  
  
Inara shifted Nodin, her hand stroking his head as if to calm him though the babe was in a deep sleep. The light from the fire flickered over their faces giving them a warm cast, it being the only light in the room. Gimli had not bothered to light candles and Inara did not need them.  
  
"My people have long passed from the annals of history Gimli, there is no need to speak of their fate. They were neither good nor evil, but not all accepted their ways, and now they are gone." She turned away from him; perhaps afraid he would see tears on her face.  
  
"But you are not gone." He reached out taking her hand, "While you and your son yet leave then surely your people survive as well. Why can you not speak of them, perhaps it would ease the pain."  
  
Inara gave a short harsh laugh, "No, not now, someday. It has no bearing on our current troubles. Of that you can be sure, but not all dying peoples are the ancestors of kings."  
  
Inara drew in a shuddering breath, turning slowly back toward Gimli. He stood, coming to sit beside her. Together they waited through the darkest hours of the night, neither moving or speaking and not needing such as that. For there was more spoken in that silence than any words could convey.  
  
In his own room Legolas stood, staring out the window over the fields, still ill at ease, even in what passed for sleep with the elves. His mind wandered the paths of his life and remembered, not all of his dreams brought joy, for sorrow seldom truly fades only remains, long buried.  
As dawn broke over those same empty plains he turned to find that Gimli had not returned during the night. Legolas raised his eyebrows, imagining what sort of remarks he could make to the dwarf about this state of affairs. Though he would not speak any of them before Inara for he would not question her choice, for it remained hers to make.  
  
When Legolas stepped from his room he knocked softly on Inara's door. Upon receiving no response he tested the handle. Not surprisingly it was unlatched. He opened it gently.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the sight that met his eyes. There was never any need to question his friend's honor. He couldn't help but wince remembering the jokes he and his companions had made about dwarven courtship rituals within the depths of Mirkwood.  
  
Now should he hear those same jokes again he would spring to the defense of the dwarven race. Inara's head leaned against Gimli's and both appeared to be asleep, Nodin curled between them. The fitful flames of the night's fire appeared to be dying in the hearth.  
  
Legolas backed carefully towards the door, but even his elven grace could not maintain silence upon ancient floorboards. The slight sound as he shifted his weight roused the sleepers. It was impossible to tell who wok e first, but it was Inara who spoke.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas." Nodin came awake with a squawk.  
  
Gimli frowned from the infant to the elf, muttering under his breath and straightening his jacket, carefully to hide his blush from his friend.  
  
"Infernal elves! Could you not at least knock?" he grumbled, getting to his feet, holding the increasingly awake Nodin at arms length, out of reach of his beard.  
  
"I did, you did not answer." Legolas could still the smile that spread across his face.  
  
Gimli simply growled, not deeming that statement worthy of any further response. Inara just laughed at the two who despite both their years and wisdom still acted like young children. She could think of no better companions.   
  
As they waited, she swept her hair back, running her hands over it to smooth it. Proper toiletry items had not been among the things she had saved from her burning home, and thankfully none seemed to mind.  
  
During the interval Gimli had managed to pass Nodin to Legolas, upon which the babe had promptly attached himself quite firmly to the elf's long hair. This had remained his favorite and most consuming interest during their travels, much to the elf's dismay.  
  
Even now the bright dawn light distained to enter the close hall. Despite dawns arrival its dismal passages remained lit by guttering torches. Gimli's had went to the empty loop on his belt where he carried his axe. His two throwing axes remained thrust through his belt, the elf was not the only one to sense something foul within the timbers of this place, though he wished the conventions of men would have allowed him to go armed without comment.  
  
Lady Marja met them in the hall with a table laden with food for the morning meal. Her face remained hidden by her hair. Gimli frowned, starting toward her, leaving Legolas trying to keep a hold on Nodin's squirming form. The elf finally surrendered, sitting himself at the table and using the food to distract Nodin's inquisitive mind.  
  
The elf was fascinated with Nodin's actions, as it had been long since there had been children among the elves and it would likely never be so again. Gimli felt sorrow for his friend; it was a reminder that all had its cost; even immortality was not without loss. He couldn't imagine a life such as that bereft of the joy of children. Perhaps that was why so few elves had a sense of humor, Legolas relatives perhaps.  
  
Gimli touched her arm gently, and was surprised when she flinched away.  
  
"My Lady?" He gently turned her face towards him, her hair falling away. He gasped at the dark bruise that spread across her cheekbone glaring against her pale skin. The eyes that met his though were not those of one who had been subdued. Instead they blazed with a rage, so different from one whose life and purpose was to preserve the past.  
  
"I am fine Master Dwarf, please, sit and eat. My Lord will join us shortly." Gimli could not miss the tone of triumph in her voice when she spoke of her husband.  
  
"My Lady, if he has done this to you, we will make him pay for harming you." Gimli spoke quietly and slowly, hoping to bring something rational back to her gaze to overcome the fatalistic gleam now residing there.  
  
"You can do naught. It comes, and perhaps those who look back on these times will thank us for it. It is not for me to judge."  
  
"Then for whom is it to judge Milady? For whom is it to chose?" Legolas' tone was solemn; Gimli could not keep his surprise from his face.  
  
"My Lord does not think as you and I might Master Elf, you remember the past in your long years, and I live to preserve it, but he looks to the future and he sees great changes there." She smiled, "For all his lack of fineness perhaps were are naught but two halves of a whole as we were told upon being wed, though I do not much care for his methods either upon the guidance of our land's future or in his care of his wife."  
  
She looked to them, reading the concern on their faces, "Do not fear, my husband knows of my skills with a blade and he values his completely anatomy too much to go too far."  
  
At this point the lord himself appeared waving them to the table, "Come my friends, if I may call you such, please do not wait on my account!"  
  
Gimli gritted his teeth, stepping away from Marja to take his place beside his friends. Legolas was again absorbed by the youngest member of their party, but Inara gripped Gimli's hand tightly beneath the table.  
  
The companions ate sparingly, uncomfortable in the presence of the hall's lord, despite his cheerful conversation and clever words. It was perhaps this that made him the most dangerous for his words could as easily bring forth a laugh as wound more deeply than any blade.  
  
"Now what would a dwarf be doing traveling with an elf? Did he bribe you with a treasure of sorts? Not that the elves have any real treasure." Gimli glanced up at the lord, at a loss as to what to say. Legolas however was not so bound.  
  
"We travel as friends, my Lord." When the title came from the elf's mouth it sounded more like an insult than anything else.  
  
"Indeed? Well, then my elven friend, you are a rare pair indeed. Perhaps you would like to try your hand at a friendly bout of sword play, after we have eaten our fill?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to accept the challenge but Gimli interrupted, "I am sorry my Lord, but my friend has been recently injured. Would you like to try your hand against a dwarf instead?"  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas' whisper did nothing to conceal his anger.  
  
"Keep your pride in check lad, this will be no friendly match. I know you have recovered well. I have fought at your side in the ambush, but this will be a duel, no brief battle, let us not test your strength thus."  
  
"He is right Legolas." Inara put her hand on the elf's arm as if to hold him back. Finally the elf relaxed but he had not given up entirely.  
  
"But what of you Gimli? You too were injured."  
  
"Ha! A dwarf allow an injury to slow him? We are not so fragile as elves believe, it healed long ago, and I am far more able than you to remind our host of his manners."  
  
Gimli put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will take no risks. We dwarves are a study folk it would take far more than a simply bout such as this to bring us down."  
  
Inara reached out gripping his arm tightly, "You shall be careful Gimli son of Gloim or you shall answer to me."  
  
Gimli laughed, touching her face gently with his rough hand. Marja's husband cleared his throat, interrupting the whispered conference.  
  
"If you are ready Master Dwarf, I shall see you in the courtyard."  
  
Gimli started for the doorway, following their host. Inara and Legolas hurried to follow, but she was hampered by her blindness in this unfamiliar place and Nodin kept Legolas speed to a minimum.  
  
None noticed Marja draw back and disappear from sight. Her eyes followed them from the room but she made no move save to retreat farther from view. This chapter of history was one in which she wanted no part.

The sun shone weakly in the courtyard.  A few of the men at arms stood to either side, whether to watch or to step in to defend their Lord Gimli was not certain.  Gimli walked over, choosing a short wooden practice staff, heavily weighted at one end.  

"What?  No sword Master Dwarf?"  Something shone oddly in the man's eyes as he pulled a long wooden blade from the rack.  

"Nay, I prefer an axe or whatever else comes close."  Gimli hefted the staff, testing its weight.  He took his place at one end of the arena.  

His opponent simply saluted the dwarf with his sword.  Gimli returned it as they both prepared for the coming competition.  

"Please be careful Master Dwarf, I would not wish to be injured before the ceremony in which I am finally accepted as Lord."  

Gimli just shook his head, shifting his grip on the thick wooden staff.  He smiled grimly as his opponent came toward him, his sword held high.  

Gimli ducked the first slash, coming up and around the weighted end of the staff connecting with his opponent's knee.  The man stumbled, nearly falling.  

Gimli straightened, pausing to see if he had been injured, but the lord merely smiled and came around his wooden practice blade slamming Gimli's staff, almost knocking it from his grasp.  

The man pressed down, as if hoping to overpower the dwarf, not a probably occurrence, Gimli thought to himself.  He lunched away, allowing the blade to scrape harmlessly down the haft of his weapon.  

He returned the blow with one of his own, again catching his Lordship off guard and scoring a hit on his shoulder.  It was then that the expression changed on his Lordship's face.  

His eyes darkened and he swung the blade with all his might, striking the staff so that the blade nearly shattered.  He swung again and again.  The frenzied look on his face shocked Gimli.  The dwarf was hard pressed to defend against the flurry of blows.  The Lord was no mighty warrior, but through sheer madness he pressed hard on his smaller opponent.  Gimli longed for his own familiar weapons rather than a crude weighted staff.   

Finally the maddened Lord swung to far and Gimli was able to catch him across the side of the head, drawing blood.  As the scarlet slash appeared above his opponent's ear Gimli let his weapon relax, lowering it.  It was over.

But just as he was turning towards his companions a blow caught him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.  Gimli cursed in his own tongue, scrambling to his feet, his staff raised.  

The Lord swung again his blade connecting with Gimli's leg directly upon the sword injury that had so recently healed.  The sickening snap was accompanied by the sensation of blood soaking through thick cloth and a spreading dark stain.  His gasp of pain caught at Inara's heart as she lunged forward.  

**Author's Note:**

*~*~*~*~*~*

See!  Look how fast I can update, and chapter 15 is already partially finished so I'll be updating again, very soon.  I'm really quite proud of this… Also, ROTK is amazing, absolutely amazing for any who have not seen it yet.  I've seen it 2 times now and I have to see it again!

Deana_:  Yep, and I updated **again**,  shocking isn't it?  _

itarilde-elenastar:  So did you get to see ROTK?  I'm hoping to see it at least one more time before Christmas and then oh a million or so after.  ;)  So what do you think of the cliffhanger?  Marja and her husband are well, odd, to say the least.  It shall get even more fun though hopefully in the coming chapters.  I think our friends will be spending some time here.  Well, when you see ROTK you'll have to tell me what you think.  I thought the battle for Minas Tiruth and the part in Mt. Doom were amazing.  The only complaint I had was that, well, it's about the end and the boats, but if you haven't seen it I won't get more specific.  

Littlesaiyangirl:  Cool!  I'll have to go and read your fic when it's up, Christmas fics are always fun!  Well, a little more action, and a little less creepy, in this chapter, but the next will probably be back to creepy.  

Alexia S. Luclwit:  This chapter's rough on our poor dwarven friend, it's his turn, Legolas needs a break.  Thanks for telling me you have author alert, you're right that probably works better, I'll just send e-mails to those who do not have author alerts.  Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like it.  

Roseblade22  :  Two times is not enough, I really need to see ROTK again.  Hopefully this week!  If of course my parents let me, but I think they will.  It's nice I don't have much homework before Christmas so I can actually update.  

Elessar*Lover:  Nice to meet you!  I hope you like my fic, and hopefully the rest of it was as good as chapter 1.  

Star-Stallion:  I don't give up!  **And** I updated quickly! Also, if Legolas does weigh too much Gimli can just leave some of his armor behind.  Getting them here is the important part!

Laegoleaf:  Hi!  I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic as well!


	15. Forget the Night, Face the Dawn

Disclaimer:  None's mine, I don't exactly look like Tolkien or any relative of his…

Given the complaints I received at the start of this fic let's go over the medical disclaimer _again_ I am not a medical professional, nor do I ever intend to become one, therefore any medical concepts described should not be tried at home then again, if that appeals to you go right ahead, I suppose it would really be 'letting nature take its course' and also there is only as much realism as far as my knowledge extends.  My goal is to produce a well-written story not a medical textbook.  

There now that that is over with, enjoy…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unaware of Inara's action Gimli gasped, nearly losing his grip on his weapon, but he brought it up again Gimli, deflecting the rain of blows, the grim look on his face seemed to be set in stone.  At last he brought the blade down at an angle he swung the weighted end snapping it back at the last second and thrusting it up, landing a solid blow upon his opponent's head, knocking him to the ground.  

Legolas grabbed Inara's arm, holding her back.  This was a battle Gimli alone could fight, though it tore at his heart to allow him to do so alone.  He would intercede though should this go to far, but he saw the light of rage in the dwarf's eyes.  The Lord's insults to Marja and to Inara, and his slights to both Legolas and Gimli had been something the dwarf had found difficult to ignore, one reason why he had insisted he take the challenge, but such an injury from a practice sword unfairly sharpened the dwarf could not accept without retaliation.  

Gimli pressed his staff down upon his Lordship's chest, closing his eyes as he wavered.  The blood from the wound was slick against his skin.  How a single stroke from a practice blade could have done so much damage he could not imagine.  

"The round… is mine."  Gimli struggled to regain his breath, the duel had not been over long but it had been difficult.  

He was relieved when Inara took his arm to support him.  Legolas came to his other side, judging by the elf's grip on his arm it was taking him a great deal of effort to restrain himself from killing the Lord on the spot.  

                Gimli held tightly to his friend's supporting arm, "Not now Legolas!"  His voice was hoarse in the elf's ears, but it broke the elf's concentration.  He wavered a moment more, his hand clutching the knife at his waist.  

                He pulled it from its sheath and was on the ground, kneeling at the fallen Lord's side, the blade pressed to his throat.  

                "Now, son of men, you shall taste elven steel."  Gimli could see the muscles in his back tense to deliver the death stroke, but he could not get his limbs to move to intervene.  

                "Legolas!"  Inara had heard the scrape of a drawn blade and heard the elf's words.  She reached out, miraculously catching the elf's fist where he held the blade, trying to wrest it from him, "We cannot shed the blood of men, dishonorable or no within his home.  Let the King decide where honor stands."  

                Legolas easily tore the blade from her grip, turning it back upon the man at his feet.  Inara gasped, as she was nearly knocked aside.  Instead she reached out again, desperately searching for the elf's hand, this time though she missed, her hand closing upon the blade of the knife.  

                Her cry and the red blood that dripped down the hilt of his weapon startled Legolas from his battle rage.  

                "Inara!"  Gimli's voice rang with panic, a tone that had not been there during the bout, not even following his injury.  

                "Inara!  I did not mean…!"  Legolas dropped the knife to the ground, his head hung in shame.  He had allowed Gimli to be injured and now he had harmed Inara, one who deserved his aid, not to be wounded by his hand. 

                Inara gripped her bleeding hand tightly, but released it to reach out to the elf, gripping his hand tightly.  Legolas nearly pulled away for he could feel the blood that had covered her hand that now stained his, but he didn't move.  

                "It is not your fault my elven friend, could it have helped, I would have done the same.  But now is not the time for vengeance.  Let us instead help Gimli, we will need the assistance of this Lord's household for that."  

                Legolas nodded, but couldn't completely remove himself from the shame he felt.  He felt another come to his side.  

                Gimli held his breath as he carefully limped forward; he did not wish to lose consciousness, as there was no telling what the fool elf would do then.  

                "It is all right lad, I appreciate the thought."  He wavered slightly, having to catch himself on the elf.  This at last broke through the last of the numbness that held the elf prisoner.  

                Legolas looked down for a moment.  Finally he settled for turning his back on the Lord, "I cannot promise much my friend, for he has injured you gravely and dishonorably, that was no practice blade he used.  If he should ever come within my sight again, I shall not hesitate."  The elf's voice was cold.  

                He reached to support the dwarf when his second shock of the day came.  Lady Marja stood in the doorway, her hands folded demurely before her.  She raised one gesturing the servants standing on either side of her forward.  Two came bearing a stretcher of sorts and the other knelt at his Lord's side.  

                Gimli snorted as the two offered him the stretcher, " I thank you my lady, but the wound is not so grievous as I would require **that**."  

                "As you say Master dwarf, but my husband and I must pay for the harm we have caused.  Please, accept our help."  

                Gimli glanced to Inara, she was nodding her head.  Legolas did not even look up, still fighting his own internal battle with his shame and outrage.  

                "Thank you, madam, we will accept your offer.  Now if you will give us leave…"  He nodded his head to her, not daring to even attempt a bow as the consequences would in all probability be extraordinarily embarrassing.  

                "Hold Gimli," Inara eased her uninjured hand under his arm, Legolas still supporting the dwarf on the other side.  "At the pace you mean to take you will never make it back, and I would hate for Legolas to have to carry you."  

                Gimli sputtered wordlessly, and his obvious consternation managed to bring a smile to even Legolas' cold face.  The three made their way slowly from the courtyard.  Not wishing to cause any further conflict by addressing the Lord who obviously held honor at such a low regard.  

                Marja watched them go, before turning to the man she had married, the man who was now Lord of the hall, "I have not spoken against you before but if you continue in such a manner you will force my hand and you will not like what will come."  

                The servant who had helped his Lordship to his feet cowered away, knowing what would inevitably follow.  The two faced either across the practice courtyard.  His Lordship discreetly checked his wife for weapons, and her eyes did the same.  

                He smiled in the way that was his wont, stepping before her, his hand trailing a wisp of her hair through his fingers.  Their gaze never wavered, not even when he pulled the same hand back to strike her.  

                Marja caught his fist, just before her face, forcing it down.  His face grew cold, and he pulled her to him, "Why can you not accept it?  Your father arranged our marriage so you might have something different than the long slow death that was his life!"  

                Marja whispered back, "Because it is this tradition it is this duty of my Hall that keeps alive the world that is dying.  There is no place for me in the world you seek to create there is no place for my line in this world.  Someone must remember the past or it shall take what you seek to build with it to the grave."  

                "Foolishness!"  the undercurrent of rage was easily heard in his quiet voice, "But no more my Lady, it is now _my_ hall and you shall see the world I seek to build, perhaps then you will turn your eyes to the dawn rather than waiting for night to fall."  He released her, stalking into the building.  Marja let her head fall, one hand reaching up to finger the bruise he had left the night before.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Gimli collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.  Perhaps he should have swallowed his pride and allowed them to carry him.  It did not matter now.  Inara sat on the other bed, carefully wrapping her hand in one of the bandages Lady Marja's servant had provided. 

                Legolas looked down at his friend, already pale from the pain of his injury and from the amount of blood he had lost.  With a sinking feeling the elf knew it would again be some time before they could resume their journey.  It was not a pleasant thought, as he would prefer to leave this place as soon as possible.  

                Instead he stood back, watching as the healer also provided by the Lady cleaned Gimli's wounds.  He would have preferred to watch the healer to insure that his friend was being cared for properly but he knew that would only embarrass the dwarf so he turned away, to help Inara instead.  

                Inara felt the elves hands on hers, unwrapping the clumsy bandage she had managed to tie about the gash running across her palm.  His movements were different from the elven grace she had come to expect from him.  They were hesitant as if burdened with shame from his loss of control in the courtyard.  

                Inara found she could not fault the elf with his rage, though hers was not nearly so cold.  It was almost enough to light the fire within her soul that had died so long ago.  But that would not help.  It would none of it; help Gimli, the dwarf who she did not understand consciously, yet there was something there, something that not even she could question.  

                "I am sorry Inara.  It was…  I am sorry."  

                Inara just shook her head, not wishing to be distracted, her ears straining to hear what was happening on the far side of the room.  The lack of protests frightened her.  She remembered the stubborn dwarf in her own cabin pushing aside any concern for his injuries.  His silence now scared her more than anything else could have.  

                Gimli gritted his teeth as the healer bandaged the deep wound.   His lordship was stronger than he looked to have driven his blade so deep for even unfairly sharpened it was still made of wood.  

                Perhaps that made it all the worse, he mused, and it felt as if the practice blade had left pieces of itself in the wound, but that of course could be his imagination.  The healer seemed no more skilled than a butcher.  It would have been better to have the elf stitch the wound closed, for all he couldn't sew a straight line.  

                The healer made a particular bad stitch, making Gimli gasp, this of course was followed with a roar.  

                The healer leapt back as the dwarf's eyes snapped open, "You clumsy son of an Orc!  I could do a better job with one hand!  The elf could do a better job!"  The healer crept even further back as it appeared for a moment as if his patient were going to rise and attack him.  

                But the blind woman who sat across the room called out to him, "Gimli!  Do not leave that bed, you will only tear your wound."  

                "Humph, someone needs to show that Orc-spawn how to properly stitch a wound."  

                "Sadly, that will not be me," Inara's smile was grim; she reached out, searching until she found the elf.  

                "Legolas can help though."  

                "Aye, help that idiot finish his work and costing me my leg!"  

                "Gimli."  Inara's tone stopped the dwarf's protests, and he subsided quietly.  Legolas watched in amazement.  In all his long years of life he had never seen such a miracle.  Not even Aragorn could bring such silence from the dwarf once Gimli had gotten started.  

                With the careful demonstration by Inara, sewing with imaginary thread, Legolas finished cleaning and binding his friend's injury; the healer having long since slipped away.  By the time he finished Gimli had slipped into a fitful sleep just on the edge of wakefulness.  

                He offered his hand to Inara, to lead her to her room, but the small, dark haired woman, shook her head.  

                "I will remain with him, please, Legolas."  The elf hesitated a moment made to leave the room, not sure what else to say to the woman who had risked so much for one of another race, one generally thought of as coarse and without honor among those of Middle Earth's other races.  

                As he left, Gimli muttered in his sleep, speaking the language of his people a language Legolas could not speak and something Legolas had rarely heard him do,  "_Mazar Bîlûn._"  The dwarf's head turned in his sleep, his hand catching Inara's and holding tightly.  Throughout it all, the woman did not move, as if frozen by the words he had spoken.  Whether she had understood them, Legolas could not say.  

                He turned and left the room, pained by the reminder of the fact that there were yet things he did not know of his generally open friend.  He wondered what they could mean and whom they had been meant for.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Lady Marja gripped the thick wooden back of the chair that matched the walls of the hall that had once been hers as the healer nervously shifted from foot to foot.  

                "How bad is the injury?"  Her voice was toneless and emotionless as clear winter ice.  

                "It is deep my Lady.  It will be some days before the dwarf can walk much less travel."  

                "I see."  She turned the information over in her mind, not noticing as the healer scurried away, or the shifting shadows around her as the sun rose above the hall, casting its weak light over the land that now belonged to men.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, any guesses as to what Gimli said?  They are real words in the language of the dwarves, I did check!

Star-Stallion:  Well, I'm glad someone else likes Gimli.  I think he's a really under appreciated character for the most part. There aren't many fan fics about him.  Also, sorry for surprising you with the update!  At least it's a pleasant surprise, or I hope it is anyway.  

Lembas pot:  Good thing someone's around to restrain Legolas, or I would have had to up the rating and it just wouldn't have been pretty! ;)  Also, Gimli's not that ugly, just misunderstood, its part of what makes him an interesting character to write about, so few people do.  

Coolio02:  Well if you think the king's evil now, just wait until you find out what's coming.  There will be some not so happy scenes because of that guy…  

itarilde-elenastar:  That's too bad you're sick, I hope you feel better.  ROTK is definitely the best movie I've seen this year, in fact I've seen it 3 times and will probably see it again tomorrow!  Ever time it's over it's like, "What?! That's the end?" and I go see it again!  The only complaint I had was they called it the last boat, but Gimli, Legolas, and Sam all had to go yet, but other than that it was fine, and maybe they just meant that it was the last boat for now or something, because I think Legolas had to build his own boat for him and Gimli…  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

littlesaiyangirl:  Yep, poor Gimli, and thanks for telling me about you're fic, I'll have to go and look.  


	16. A thousand lights

Author's note: Well how can I ever apologize to all of you? Actually I probably won't have to as most have probably given up on me and aren't going to review anymore... But anyway, sorry! The AP tests are done, school's almost done, and debate/forensics is almost done, so back to the fan fiction... Also in case you're wondering this is the 4th rewrite of this chapter due to two computer crashes, the last one leading to the death of my poor old computer, but enough of that and on to what all of you have been waiting for!

Inara sat beside Gimli her hands clenched tightly. She could no more speak the tongue of the dwarves than any other, but she suspected the meaning behind those whispered words. It was something that could not be, something that could never be.  
  
Life never seemed more cruel. To have brought her to such a meeting only to make it one which could never come to pass. The road became ever harder, it was now no longer lonely but that only made it the more painful.  
  
As the sun crossed over the sky, fading into darkness Inara sat, never moving. The small part of her mind that was not captured by the emotions pouring through her was thankful that Legolas had taken Nodin with him. Somehow she doubted the child would be understanding of her turmoil. Nodin's world was far simpler than that. The sun wheeled above as such thoughts swept through her mind. Never once did she move or take her hand from the dwarf's, yet as the sun sank beneath the horizon stretching shadows she could not see across the room a single tear slipped from her eyes, down her face, and falling onto their joined hands.  
  
The touch woke Gimli. He twisted looking to see what had awakened him. The pain in his leg was sharp but less than it had been. The light had faded from the sky leaving the room in almost absolute darkness. His eyes searched for Inara.  
  
Inara heard his intake of breath, and drew her hand away to wipe at the track the tear had left down her face, not realizing that in the darkness he could see no more than she could.  
  
"Inara?" Gimli's rough voice was softer, quieter that most would have believed possible.  
  
"I am here." Inara felt a swell of pride at how steady her voice was.  
  
"I knew, though I cannot see you." He touched the wetness on his hand, "For what do you cry?"  
  
Inara did not answer him as more tears spilled over her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself rocking slightly. The grief she had held so long fighting with what she had so recently found again.  
  
Gimli levered himself up, wincing as he shifted his wounded leg. His hands reached out, seeking her. He held her carefully, her head buried against his shoulder. Neither spoke only held one another, Inara holding tightly to the dwarf. Made equal by the darkness they understood what neither dared speak aloud.

Across the hall, Legolas stood at the window, gently rocking Nodin, watching as the sun sank bellow the horizon, turning his mind from his friends. He was still watching as shadows covered the plains and hills beyond. He stood watching as thousands of tiny lights sprang into existence, not in the sky, but on the fields bellow, thousands of campfires.

Well, that's the start of the return... enjoy! 


	17. A Dark Dawn

_Disclaimer: (I forgot last time!) I own nothing but the mysterious gentleman and the ugly critter. _

_Part 2 of the chapter I posted Sunday... _

_  
_  
The Uruk chieftain watched the sun sink beneath the horizon. Shadows swept up over the grasses, revealing more than they hid. In the dark there was more than could ever be seen by the weak eyes of men. Much would come of this dark dawn.  
  
Virag could not help the pride that swelled his chest at the sight of the fires burning across the plain. Each was surrounded by Uruks and Orcs, ready to do his will. All that remained was the front by which he would bring the world of men into its new age. There was no need to bring it crashing to its knees, only to control it, to harness it to his will.  
  
The cloaked stranger leaned against the cave wall, "We have no chance, the elf still guards the child."  
  
"I think that it is not any prowess of the elf that impedes my plan, but rather a lacking in you." Virag loomed before the man, his powerful hand resting upon the sheathed sword by his side.  
  
"He is a formidable problem." The man insisted, undaunted by Virag's theatrics.  
  
"But we need no longer be concerned with the dwarf?" Virag stepped away, picking up one of the piled swords, testing its edge against his thumb.  
  
"That at least is true." The man sighed, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "But we are no nearer our goal."  
  
Virag gritted his teeth at the 'our', this man had but a small part in Virag's larger plan. Yet now was not the time to remind him of such.  
  
He growled as the sword bit into his hand, but the frown turned into a vicious grin as he watched the blood drip to the floor, "Do you know what blood runs in an Uruk's veins?"  
  
The man looked uncertain, wondering where this new shift led, "I know not." He shrugged, fighting to appear unconcerned.  
  
Virag's grin spread even wider, making the man shudder, "It is the blood of men mixed with that of the Orcs." The man never saw the lunge that brought Virag to him, he gasped as the Uruk gripped him by the throat, lifting him from the ground, "We are the true children of men, and we will stake our rightful claim upon this earth." The last came out as a snarl. Virag thrust the man away, tossing him to the ground where he lay struggling to breath.  
  
Virag turned looking down upon him disdainfully, "Do not return until you have the child."  
  
His wild laughter followed the man as he scrambled from the cave; a sound that was taken up by the creatures camped on the rocky slopes as his panicked flight carried him past them. It was some time before he managed to slow himself, and even as he pulled his shredded dignity about him again like a tattered cloak he could not still his shaking.

A new dawn came, one he would aid in birthing, but he was beginning to see that this dawn would not sweep away the fear; this dawn would bring no sun. Yet his course was chosen and his way set. He could no more turn from this than he could turn from the plains of his homeland. He turned resolutely towards that home, determined to take his place in the world; as the rising moon shone off the sudden wetness in the man's eyes.

_Author's Note:   
  
Bet I surprised you now didn't I? Two in a row! Hope you enjoyed it..._Pibgorn : Nice to be back...Kit-Kat17 : Close enough! I'm going in both CFLs and NFLs, but by this point the biggest burdens off, now its nationals prep and that's it. Are you going to both and what in? I qualed in LD and extemp, but I'm going in extemp, I'd rather be able to prep for both at the same time instead of writing four new cases. I did LD at both last year and once was enough. CFLs LD was not fun, five hours between rounds was not cool. Well, good luck, maybe I'll see you there.Star-Stallion: Actually it was your last review before this one that really got it going again, I was having a hard time picking this story up. Anyway, the Orcs and Uruks are enjoying the campfires, afterall with that many think of all the marshmallows you can roast! And as for my computer it did not die quietly. It froze, shut down, and then when attempting to restart it froze again and started to make a high pitched wailing sound, but the new computer is nice so everything is good...Roseblade22 : I finally saw Troy this weekend. I liked it as well. Lots of nice Orlando Bloom close ups... I was wondering how you'd react to the scene where he's defeated. I'm glad to know you enjoyed it. I think they didn't kill him like he's supposed to be because they were afraid of the reaction they'd get from the hoards of fan girls seeing it for the first time, and probably every time after that. I also liked VanHelsing. Now I just have to wait for 'The Chronicles of Riddick' to come out, from one preview I saw I'm thinking it's going to be like "Dune" (the sci-fi equivalent of LOTR) with way more action, a little on the gory side, but if I'm lucky still containing good sci-fi. I will ever be a sci-fi geek, I can't help it. Well, I'm going to have to work on catching up on your story (which will take some effort if you have posted as many chapters as I think you have) after I get back from the forensics tournament. We leave tomorrow. It's really nice to talk to you again, I almost never see you at school! 


	18. A Taste of Elven Steel

_Disclaimer: Well, I think as we all know at this point I own none of this.  
  
Well, here it is chapter 18 and now that debate/forensics is done and it's summer I should be able to promise weekly updates so check back every Thursday for another exciting adventure of Gimli, Legolas, Irana, and of course Nodin!_

--------------------------

The elf's eyes widened as he saw the bright fires surrounding the small town. He did not doubt that they were the fires of enemies. It seemed the enemy which had pursued them from the slopes of the mountain did not give up easily and was not as quickly vanquished as might be imagined.

Legolas moved to lay the child upon the bed, but paused, remembering the words of a dying Uruk upon the plains of Rhohan. It seemed the plan that had come from the lips of the mad was not so insubstantial after all.He looked back at the bright flames attempting to ascertain the size of the force arrayed against them, but it was too vast even for the eyes of the elves. He shifted his hold on the child, pushing open the door and stepping into the hall.The shadows were thicker in the hall than was normal. Legolas paused, glancing about him. It was strange that none of the torches would be burning... He turned just in time to see the heavy wooden club swinging towards his head.  
  
Legolas lunged to one side, clutching Nodin, catching the blow on his side. He set the infant on one of the benches that lined the hall, turning to face his attacker. Legolas looked closely at the face concealed by a mask of cloth. The man smiled and gestured to the elf that he was ready.  
  
"Come," the man whispered in a voice to soft to reveal his identity, "Let us test elven steel against that of men."  
  
Legolas' blades rasped as he pulled them from their sheaths. For a moment he felt a pang of regret that he had removed his sword, leaving it to hang in his room during his night long vigil.  
  
The man must have seen his thoughts in his eyes, as he spoke, "Do not fear elf, I too am without a sword, but let that not impede our battle. I have long sought such a fight. Such a pity elves are so hard to find. I have wanted for some time to prove myself against your race."  
  
Legolas did not speak, not desiring to converse with the man who stood before him. Something about the man disturbed him deeply. He kept himself between the man and child. His side ached where he had taken the hit from the club.  
  
The man came at him with a yell, his own daggers flashing in the dim light of the torches. Legolas stepped forward to meet him, trapping the man's blades with his own, forcing them up and away. The man strained, heaving with all his strength, using their meshed blades to push the elf back.  
  
Legolas stumbled back, catching himself in time to intercept another attack as the man's dagger flashed for his throat, the other going low in at attempt to injure the elf.  
  
Legolas twisted the blade away from his face, forcing it back upon its owner and scoring a cut on the man's face. The man broke away, touching the bloody gash with one hand, taking a few breaths. He looked at the blood, and smiled.  
  
"Well done elf, but not enough, and I shall make you pay for what you've done." He swung forward, his blade diving low, but as Legolas moved to intercept it he came up again, his hilt striking the surprised elf in the face.  
  
Legolas gasped, but kept a steady grip on his own weapons, bringing them up in time to prevent a blow that surely would have taken his life. He caught one of his opponent's daggers, trapping it against his side and bringing own weapon to bear, and scoring another hit on the man's face, to match the one had already given him.  
  
Rather than deter him though the wound seemed only to enrage the man further. As he ran at the elf something within him snapped. He struck the elf's defenses again and again with a might that would have seemed impossible. He fought with strength greater than his own, a strength born of desperation though what its caused may be Legolas could not guess.  
  
The man yelled something unintelligible, his eyes wild as he forced Legolas back step after step, until his legs were against the bench upon which he had set Nodin. Sweat ran on his face, mingling with the blood from the blow dealt by the man's dagger hilt. The child's cries mingled with the clash of steal.  
  
There was a sound at the end of the hall, distracting Legolas. The man however heaved again, knocking the elf back, this time into one of the scones that held the guttering torches.  
  
Legolas struggled to hold on to consciousness, but darkness closed about him as pain washed through his head, the last thing he saw as the shadows closed in was the man standing above him, naked steel gleaming in the weak torchlight.  
  
The man stood dagger poised to take the life of the elf lying before him, but another sound made him turn. The Lady Marja stood at the end of the hall, her hands folded before her demurely, but hatred blazed in her eyes.  
  
In one hand she clutched a small dagger, "I will not let you do this."  
  
The man pulled the mask from his face revealing himself as her husband, "You cannot stop this, anymore then you can stop the sun from setting." He snarled as he threw the dagger he held. Marja threw herself out of its path, but when she regained her feet he had taken the infant and fled.  
  
Lord Kent, Master of the Hall ran through the shadowy ways into the night, clutching the infant to him. He kept his thoughts from what fate it faced. That was not his concern or responsibility.  
  
Above them the moon rose, bathing the plains in a pale watery light, but doing nothing to reveal the dark cloaked man, as he saddled the horse he had left tethered on the edge of his home. He swung into the saddle holding the babe close.  
  
The small child wailed as the horse broke into a canter. The Lord smiled down at the baby boy, "Fear not young one, you will not be harmed, Virag has great plans for you. It is you who will bequeath the earth to the children of men. You will be the instrument of the dawn of a new time." They galloped by the groups of Uruk-hai clustered around small fires and through the empty plains, still and quiet, as if waiting to see the path this world would take. 


	19. What Might Have Been

_Well folks, on we go...  
_  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Virag slowly reached out for the small bundle in Kent's arms. Outside winds swept across the plains, tearing at the grasses and the hair of the Uruks scattered across them.  
  
Virag tried to but could not conceal the excitement that coursed through him. At last he had the child. The key, the link, the part that would connect past to future and would bring him the world he dreamed of.  
  
His Lordship cowered as Virag pulled the blanket back from the infant's face. Tear tracks marked the boy's cheeks, but he gazed steadily into Virag's eyes. The Uruk was pleased to note no fear showed in the small face.  
  
He threw his head back, letting a howl of laughter and joy escape his lips. His movement startled the child he held. The infant cried out, his cry mixing with that of the Uruk's.  
  
Virag turned back to the man who had become no more than his pawn. It amused him that the instrument of the demise of men would be one of their own and a Lord no less.  
  
Kent had few illusions about his safety. Especially now that the Uruk had the child. There were many hungry Uruks waiting in the fields bellow and most were not overly conscious of just what or who they consumed.  
  
A smile cut across Virag's battered features, "I have another task for you."  
  
Kent swallowed hard, hoping that it was not a task he would pay for in blood, "Yes?"  
  
"This holding knows of us now, and thanks to the incompetence of another the travelers who carried the child with them know of my plans."  
  
The words caught at Kent's attention, it was the first time he had heard the Uruk say that there were errors in his plan. And if there were errors it might be possible for him to shape this new error rather than the Uruk leader. He would simply wait for his chance.  
  
Virag continued, unaware of the thoughts running through his supposed ally's mind, "They must be eliminated."  
  
"It should not be difficult, the dwarf is injured, the woman blind, and the elf is a danger only to himself." Though he spoke scornfully a dark pit of fear opened within him. He remembered the rage that had filled the elf's face as he had swung gleaming blades down at his opponent. He remembered too the elf's promise on the practice field. But he had triumphed the last time, this would be no different.  
  
Virag too knew of the companions' skills, "Do not take this lightly." He growled.  
  
"Should even one escape and warn the King, all this would be for naught, and we will be remembered no more than those who came before us and failed. It is the victors who write history!"  
  
"Of course. Do not fear. I shall not fail."  
  
Virag turned away again, dismissing the man, "Should you fail it will not be me who meters out your punishment."  
  
Kent swallowed again remembering the elf's cold eyes. Indeed there was another who would make Kent pay for any error. The man fingered the hilt of his sword. He would take the elf first, then there would be no more talk of punishment, and then perhaps the dark fear that gnawed at his heart would be silenced.  
  
He made it through the Uruk-hai camp cautiously. The noxious fumes of their cook fires caught in his throat, making him gag. An Uruk laughed when he saw it, calling out after the Lord in its own guttural tongue. Though he did not understand the words that were spoken Kent felt sure that it was far from a compliment.  
  
In his mind he began formulating a plan of his own for entry into his own hall; which if his wife had any say in the matter would be barred against his entrance. At the thought of her he sighed, once long ago they had shared a dream together, a future together. But now he knew deep within his soul only one of them would survive the coming struggle, and despite his efforts he could not determine which.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gimli held Inara as she knelt in the hall, horrified by the fate of her child. Legolas stood straight, facing away from the two, his shame burning through him. He had failed them twice. His hands gripped his bow, the next time he would not fail.  
  
Marja stood behind them, her own rage tearing at her, warring with her grief both for the man she had lost, though she knew full well she had lost him long ago, had lost the one that she had once loved.  
  
Legolas spun to face Inara and Gimli, his shame burning him anew at the sight of her tears.  
  
"We will bring him back." He knelt before her, "I swear it to you."  
  
Inara smiled, reaching out, tracing his face with her fingers, "We shall do it, but how?"  
  
Gimli helped her to her feet. Inara touched him gently, feeling his concern as great as her own. She drew a great breath, releasing it slowly. There was no time for error in judgment. Nodin the last of her line, her people was in danger. Not dead, that could not be, she could not think of that. The Uruk wanted Nodin, wanted him for the blood that ran in his veins and for the power that would grant the Uruk leader.  
  
"I know not." Gimli shook his head, "Between us and the lad lie thousands of Uruk-hai and their leader will not let the boy from his sight."  
  
"We do not even know where he lairs." Inara spoke bitterly, to hide her growing fear that no rescue would be possible.  
  
Marja came forward, "I know not exactly where, but I believe the leader of the Uruk-hai dwells in a cave overlooking the plains. A farmer coming down to the village stumbled across it. He fled for his life, making it here so that he might share the information with us.  
  
"But we must be able to reach the cave." Gimli pointed out.  
  
"We cannot go as we are, I am sure Legolas if not you or eye would catch the attention of the Uruks." A smile broke through the fear and worry that had shadowed Inara's face.  
  
"You and I? You cannot come!" Gimli sputtered, "What if the Uruk's should capture you? What-?"  
  
He was interrupted by the elf, "Neither of you will be coming! This is my burden. My errors' led us to this juncture. And Gimli you are injured! You would be mad to attempt such a feat.  
  
"Ach, it is nothing lad! A mere scratch, dwarves are made of sterner stuff than that!"  
  
"And I too 'am made of sterner stuff'," Inara broke in.  
  
Marja interrupted the three's argument by stepping between them, "Perhaps we should determine exactly what will be done, before we decide upon who shall do it?"  
  
Gimli nodded, as did Inara and Legolas. He spoke more calmly than before, "You speak the truth. We should not fight among ourselves, especially when so many Uruks wait to meet us."  
  
"Many Uruks wait for that privilege, perhaps too many, not even an elf could deal with such a hoard," Legolas interjected.  
  
"An elf would of course need aid!" Gimli roared, "For an elf lacks the cunning of the dwarves. There is more than one way to fight a hoard such as this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inara inquired, before Legolas could respond in kind, as she hoped to prevent this from devolving into one of her companions' verbal contests.  
  
"Simply that if we appear as Uruks they will have no reason to attack us."  
  
"And how do you propose that we acquire clothing and armaments such as Uruk-hai wear?"  
  
Gimli grinned, "I thought perhaps we could politely ask them for it."  
  
Legolas too smiled, "I'm sure they would agree to share if we but asked."  
  
He turned back to Gimli to work out the details of the plan with Inara. Marja joined them, but kept part of her attention on the building around them. She doubted they had seen the last of her husband. She had a score she wished to settle with him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kent crouched beside the hall, concealed by shadows. For a moment anger swept through him. To think that he was being forced to sneak into his own hall, one that had so recently become his. No choice remained to him though.  
  
The travelers were staying in the northern portion of the hall. Thankfully the old walls surrounding the hall were had not been repaired in decades. The holes were small, but he was not a large man and slipping through was not overly difficult.  
  
The rotted wood pulled at his fine cloak, smearing it with dark stains and filth. He wiped at it with gloved hands to no avail, but there would be time to obtain a new cloak later, a finer cloak if he played h is cards right.  
  
The passageways were as dark as ever. The house was surprisingly quiet. It surprised him that Marja had allowed this lapse. He would have called out all the guards and roused the servants. Soon though the quiet shadows began to grow on his nerves. As he made his way slowly through the dark passages he became convinced that the dwarf or the cold eyed elf waited around each corner or sheltered in every doorway he passed.  
  
When he rounded the final corner he was almost surprised to find them actually there. The dwarf stood beside the blind woman, close enough to confirm what he had only suspected before. The elf leaned against the wall across from him, Kent's fists tightened at the arrogance of such a gesture, that the elf should be so relaxed in his home! He took a step forward angrily, when the woman's head snapped up.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Inara looked up, "There's someone here." Her voice containing both fear and anger. "It's him, Lord Kent."  
  
Marja spun, weapon in hand, gleaming dully in the firelight. Legolas pulled his own blades from the sheaths on his back. Gimli pulled Inara back before she could lunge around the corner.  
  
Lord Kent cursed, but threw himself forward. His short sword shot out, catching Marja in surprise. She brought her blade up, catching his sword but he twisted away, knocking her aside with the flat of his blade.  
  
He continued past her as she spun; falling against the wall, limp. His sword flashed up, only to be met by the elf. The smile on the cold face sent a wave of fear flowing free, but he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for such. Fear killed as easily as a blade.  
  
He twisted up, catching one of the elf's blades on the sword, the other he swept aside with his arm, pressed against the flat of the blade. He caught the elf's arm under his own.  
  
The two warriors strove against each other. A feral light entering Lord Kent's eyes, met only with a slow burning anger in the eyes of the elf.  
  
Legolas heaved his arm, up, his rage flaring in his eyes; he pulled free, tearing a long gash in his opponents' sleeve.  
  
He let the blood run down the blade and drip from the point.  
  
Kent gasped, falling back a step clutching his arm.  
  
"Let us finish it; this is a matter of honor."  
  
Legolas closed, crossing blades with his opponent. Gimli moved to step forward, but Inara held his arm, "Wait."  
  
Legolas scored another hit, blood running from a gash on his Lordship's face. Desperation began to show in the man's eyes.  
  
He fell back, as if mortally injured, but instead snapped his fist up, knocking Legolas off balance as he turned to flee.  
  
Marja stepped before him though; blood running from the side of her mouth, her eyes contained only sorrow as she slipped the blade into his chest. She held him as his knees crumpled.  
  
Kent gasped, his eyes focusing on her features. He touched the tear that ran down her face.  
  
"I am sorry Marja. I wish....I wish your world could have been mine."  
  
He gasped, then went limp in her grasp. Marja sat unmoving in silence. No one spoke as Marja mourned what might have been.  
  
_Author's Note:_

_ ()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ Hi everyone! Here it is, and twice as long, as per request._


	20. There is Always Hope

_Twenty down, nineteen chapters to go!_

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine, except my original characters, such as they are._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_  
  
Marja looked up at them with empty eyes. Slowly she released the still form of the man who had been her husband. She let the fabric of his cloak slide through her fingers, falling limp to the floor.  
  
Behind her a servant crept into the room, her hand pressed tightly to her lips in horror. Marja met her eyes. The servant cowered back even further. The young girl who had grown up with them was gone, her spirit, her laughter seemed lost forever.  
  
In her place stood a young woman, brought about by circumstances she could not control and come to a world less forgiving than the one she had left. This young woman absently wiped the blood from her hands, never speaking, strode from the room.  
  
As she left the world seemed once again to turn and the sense of danger closer than ever. The servant girl hurried after her mistress, the horror, fear, and a grief she could not now and perhaps never would, apparent in her eyes. Gimli nodded to Legolas, carefully leading Inara around the fallen man, allowing no part of them to touch him. The elf followed, with a final glance over his shoulder at his enemy. He still held in his hands his unsheathed dagger.  
  
Behind them all, lying in the spreading pool of blood remained Lord Kent, Master of the Hall. The sole remaining torch guttered fitfully, sending shadows over man and hall, finally flickering out in a stray gust of wind, plunging the hall into darkness and one man's bright dreams with it, forever lost in shadow.  
  
Marja closed her eyes in her room. She clenched her fists for a moment, taking a breath. The world would continue to turn, lives would still be lived, and her own would go on. She reached up, pulling her arm free of her dress. She stripped it from her, unmindful of either ties or carefully mended sleeves. Finally in her shift she calmly set the dress in the fire. As she watched it burn, tears ran down her face, but she never moved or looked aside.  
  
Gimli guided Inara to one of the tables that filled the main hall. He sat beside her, as Legolas paced restlessly, his hand slipping to the hilt of the dagger in his belt. Inara took a deep breath, her hand tightening on Gimli's.  
  
"We must go. I do not want my child in that creature's hands."  
  
"Aye, but there rests an army between us," Gimli sighed, sitting beside her.  
  
Legolas looked over at them, "Then we shall deal with this army as we have dealt with others before them."  
  
Gimli shook his head at the unreasoning tone in the elf's voice. Legolas had seemed distracted for several days. Gimli could not yet determine the reason. Deep within though he feared it was some act he had done, or the companionship his heart had found. It was not often loved crossed the boundaries set by the separate races, and when it did, it most often ended in tragedy. He knew Legolas feared for two of his closest friends, now both mortal, and was distraught by another risking facing that tragedy.  
  
But if such was the cause of Legolas' unhappiness Gimli knew there was little he could do. This was something he could not bear to lose. Dwarves had lost much in these long years. But this would not suffer that same fate.  
  
Legolas threw himself down on the bench beside the dwarf, "I know not why we must wait! Can we not leave now?"  
  
"No, we owe Lady Marja at least this much. It is her people who will be facing the Uruk-hai who wait beyond these walls."  
  
"What she says is true. They followed us here. We must take responsibility for this at least."  
  
Legolas sighed, and resumed his nervous pacing. Gimli gritted his teeth, about to snap at the elf in an attempt to make him cease what was quickly becoming extremely irritating.  
  
Marja stepped into the great hall, her hair bound behind her head, wearing a simple dark dress, a mourning dress. Behind her crept a maid whose eyes betrayed her fear to any who looked upon her.  
  
Gimli stood at her approach. There was something gone from her eyes, now so cold, but there was something new there as well, something strong, very strong. This was one who would not surrender easily and would give no quarter to those who had brought her to this juncture.  
  
"We will begin to fortify the hall." Her voice was as firm and cold as her eyes, "Freya, run to the village, tell them they must come within the walls."  
  
"But M'Lady! Our homes! Our farms!" Freya's voice caught.  
  
Marja broke in, "There are many more monsters waiting at our gates than we have defenders. We could not hold the village. The only hope is to retreat within the walls of the Hall. We cannot even flee." Bitterness crept into her voice, but she brushed it away, "Hurry, we have little time, but send me Hadar before you leave."  
  
As the girl ran from the room she turned to the three who had been witness to so much sadness and had brought much of it to her home. Her eyes traveled over them, taking in the restless anger of the elf, the calm acceptance overlying the defensive posture of the dwarf, and the tightly controlled worry that tightened the woman's muscles. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused, willing away her anger, it was not their intent to do such harm, such seemed simply the will of fate.  
  
Marja took another breath, continuing with words other than those that had just been upon her tongue to speak, "Hadar rode with Theoden, he leads those within the village who have skill with weapons."  
  
Gimli broke the tense silence which followed, "How many men can aid in the defense?"  
  
Lady Marja smiled, and for a moment the girl she had been was in her eyes again, "Men? Master Dwarf, it will be the women who defend this village. The men may tell the tales, but it is we who will be doing the practical work." She admonished him.  
  
Gimli snorted, drawing a laugh from Inara, "What she says is only too true, Gimli, I am pleased to find another so enlightened as to see the true workings of the world." She worked hard to keep her face serious in light of the gruff muttering from the dwarf.  
  
"But Inara," Legolas interrupted, "You have been in enlightened company for the duration of our journey together. Do not let this rough dwarf deceive you, elves are the most enlightened of peoples."  
  
Gimli's face darkened further as he was about to respond, Marja put up a hand to forestall the battle this was about to become.  
  
"There are plenty of enemies for you both to face beyond our walls. Let us turn back to the matter of defense."  
  
"Do you know how many there will be to man the walls?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"We can expect at most a hundred to come to our aid. My lands are filled more with empty plains than busy cities. But they are brave, and we have no retreat, so we will fight."  
  
Gimli nodded, remembering a time not so long past when a small force had fought with bravery against an overwhelming enemy and won.  
  
Legolas voiced what he thought, "There is always hope."  
  
Inara turned to where she had heard Marja's voice, "There will be another day after this, and another after that one, the world will continue to turn, but let us act in such a way so peace may follow what we do here."  
  
"Aye, but how will you defend walls as old as these, they may be built of stone, but I can feel their age beneath my hands." Gimli gestured as if to take in the ancient walls that surrounded the hall.  
  
"These walls are as old as my family; they are a remnant of another age, a greater age. We have loose stone and timber to strengthen them with. Our enemies have no siege engines for us to fear, only their numbers."  
  
"And those are formidable enough. We must make our own numbers last. Do you have archers among you people?"  
  
"We do have that," a new voice answered as a man stepped into the room. He was as tall as the elf, but thickset, with the blonde hair and bearded so common among these people. Fighting scars marked his rough hands and face.  
  
He bowed to Marja and her guests, "I am Hadar. I see to defending the town from whatever may threaten it, whether that is bandits or armies of Uruk-hai." The last he twisted as if feeling the near insanity of the burden that was placed on him.  
  
"But I have fought them before and have no qualms about doing so again."  
  
Gimli stepped forward, "And in this we will aid you. I am Gimli, son of Gloin. This is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, and this Inara, it was her son that was taken."  
  
Hadar took the offered hand, "It is good to meet you. I only wish it was on a better day." He pulled an old and tattered paper from the bag at his side, spreading it on the table.  
  
"This is a map of the Hall and the lands around it." He sketched with his finger, mindful of the map's age, "We have stone walls around the entire hall, and space for most of the people from the village here." He pointed to the main hall.  
  
"It will be crowded and some will have to stay in the lofts above the stables, but we will all manage." He glanced at Lady Marja for approval. She nodded and Hadar continued.  
  
"We will have archers on the walls and those who cannot draw a bow but are still able will wait in the courtyard as reserves. If the gates fall they will defend the hall."  
  
Gimli nodded, "You may wish to use boiling water or oil if you have it to keep battering rams from the gate."  
  
"You're right, it's the weakest point, and the timber is strong but old, like much of our lands and homes."  
  
"We will help you as much as we can, but you must try to send for help." Inara interjected.  
  
But Marja shook her head, "Not yet, I will not send anyone on a journey that will almost surely lead to their death. If it looks like we have lost than and only then will I give such an order. For now, let us reinforce the walls and make our preparations. And you have a rescue to prepare. But remember it is as you said, there is always hope."  
  
_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Well sorry for being late again but I hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Broken Oath

_**Disclaimer: I'll let you figure this out on your own.** _

_Heh…yeah I'm a horrible person who does not update. Sorry about that everyone. School interferes sometimes with the things I'd rather do. And discovering that anime is cool did not help me be productive in regards to this story! I've written the ending already though so I'm going to go back and fill things in. I've also shortened it up because I think it will increase the chances of me finishing it! I hope you are still reading and will enjoy the coming conclusion!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gimli slammed his fist down on the table, "We know they are holding the babe somewhere behind the army. How can we get through them all? Not even a dwarf can fight so many!"

Legolas nodded from where he leaned against the thick pillars that lined the hall, "We could use stealth. With armor from a few Uruks we could reach their leader's lair without being noticed."

Gimli growled, "Too dangerous, if we're caught there will be no way out."

"But what other choice do we have?" Inara's voice was quiet from where she sat at the table. "I want my child back; I do not care about any danger."

Gimli sighed, "Perhaps the elf is right, but I would prefer that we take care in what we do."

"We shall." Inara's voice would allow no dissent, "This is a task at which we cannot fail. I will not leave my son in the hands of those creatures."

Unconsciously Gimli's hand sought the young woman's, she gripped it tightly as if she feared to let go.

"I will get us the disguises we need," Legolas told them with a smile, "A few Uruk's will not awake from this night I think."

"Do not let them guess at what you do!" Gimli called after him as he strode from the hall, relieved at his friend's sudden return to good humor.

"An elf would never be so clumsy as to allow that!" Legolas called back to him.

Gimli turned to the young woman beside him, his rough hand coming up to her face, "Inara…"

She lifted her other hand, seeking his, "I know, you need not say it. I understand and I accept it, we live as we can, Gimli."

She smiled slightly, leaning against the dwarf, "Nothing in this world is easy or perfect."

Gimli nodded content to simply sit beside her in silence, though joy filled his heart at her words. It would not be an easy path, but at least he would not be walking it alone.

Legolas ducked out a small door in the side of the hall, latching it carefully behind him, and concealing it once again with brush. They would have to barricade it later, but for now it was a convenient exit. Not even the Uruks carefully watching the front gate would know what he was about.

For once the nearness of the Uruk-hai camp was an advantage. The elf unslung his bow from his back, carefully stringing it and drawing an arrow from his quiver. Their deaths would have to be silent. A single mistake and he would be surrounded by very angry, very hungry Uruks.

Ragk rolled over his nose twitching as a thin breeze wound its way through the camp. He smelled something…something that might taste good. His brow furrowed in concentration. Over his life Ragk had eaten a great many things, and smelled even more he would have _liked_ to have eaten. So what was this?

Thinking was a rather difficult thing for Ragk. He sighed, about to go back to sleep when it came to him, an elf. The first thought that entered his head, was who had caught an elf and why weren't they sharing? The second was how unfair the world was as an arrow pierced his skull, ending his dreams of an elven dinner.

Legolas notched a second arrow letting it fly into the other Uruk at the campfire. Only one more to go, he thought, putting a third arrow against his bowstring. It amazed him how _easy_ this was. Then again, Uruks weren't terribly intelligent to begin with and these were more interested in eating and sleeping than in keeping a close watch on intruders. After all who would disturb such a mighty army?

Legolas waited for sometime as the sky began to show the first signs of an approaching dawn. He shifted uneasily, and as he did so, a third Uruk came to the campsite Legolas had chosen to watch.

The elf's bow snapped up, the arrow taking the Uruk in the throat, dropping him with a gurgling sound. Legolas cursed, scrambling to his feet. He raced to the campsite, grimacing at having to _touch_ the Uruks. They weren't known for their cleanliness.

Legolas hurriedly stripped what he needed, then kicked over the carefully balanced logs in the fire pit over. The greedy flames quickly caught the dry grass, forcing the elf to jump away as they began to spread. Soon there would be no way to tell how the Uruks had died and what was missing. In all likelihood it would be ascribed to their own clumsiness.

As he carried the rank smelling armor back with him, he smiled remembering Frodo and Sam describing using a similar trick to walk through Mordor. Now he could truly sympathize with them, over the foul smelling disguises he and his companions would soon be donning as well.

Gimli passed back and forth anxiously. The elf had been gone some time now. And if they did not hurry there would be no time to attempt a rescue before the battle began.

Finally, unable to wait any longer he spun towards the door. At that moment though it flew open, revealing the missing elf. Gimli stopped where he stood, glaring at the elf.

"Where have you been? I was about to go searching for you."

Legolas dropped the burdens he carried, "You should be more thankful. I had to be careful not to be seen. It was you after all that warned me so thoroughly to be cautious."

Gimli just snorted, reaching down to take one of the bundles from the elf. He wrinkled his nose though at the smell that rose off of them.

"Did you manage to find the most disgusting Uruks in that mass on the fields? Or was it just on accident that these smell this bad."

The elf folded his arms, "It would not have been my choice, I had to carry those back here you know, and I did not think a Dwarf would mind the smell."

Gimli growled, but restrained himself from continuing the argument; they had no time for this now. He hefted a piece of the armor, muttering about the shoddy workmanship that had gone into its creation. Legolas followed his actions, but the elf moved with an obvious reluctance.

As Inara approached the door opened a second time. This time it was Marja who stood framed in the entryway.

She nodded to the two, before turning to Inara, "I know you fear for your child. But I hope that I may ask something of you."

Inara hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"I stand alone with my people and they fear what is coming, rightly so that they should, for it will not be a clean battle. I hoped that one of you might ride to King Éomer for aid, once your task is complete and that you could help me rally my people while your companions go to rescue your son."

Inara shook her head angrily, "We would be more than happy to help you once I have my son safe once more, but until then there is nothing I can do."

But Marja stood firm, "My people are paralyzed by fear. I need help. My husband lies dead by my hand, awaiting burial and they do not know where to turn. I cannot do this alone."

"And what can I do to aid you in this?"

"They see you have no fear of the Uruk-hai who stand outside our gates. They see that you travel in the company of a dwarf and an elf and would not fear to fight the army that surrounds us to rescue your son. You they will believe in."

Inara opened her mouth for another furious retort, but something about the bitterness in Marja's voice held back her words. This woman had sacrificed much for her people and they feared her for it. They feared the blood that was on her hands, whether it was there by her choice or not.

"I will help you in any way that I can." She smiled as she heard the surprised intake of breath from her two companions.

"I am not so stubborn that I cannot change my mind when it is important. But…" She lifted her head, though she could not see them, her hands sought Gimli's face, "I am trusting you with the life of my son. Do not fail me."

Gimli gripped her hand, "Do not fear, we will bring him back to you."

Inara's fingers tightened, and then she slipped free, reaching out for Marja. The young noblewoman took her hand, pausing once before leading the other woman from the room, "You all have my thanks, and I hope that one day I will be able to repay you for this."

Legolas glanced at his friend, "Was this your doing?"

Gimli glared at him, then snorted, "No, and don't go giving her any ideas. If I thought I could have convinced her to stay where it was safe I would have. But she makes her own choices."

Legolas smiled, but it faded as he looked out over the dark hills, "I do not know that she will be much safer here than with us, my friend."

"Then let us hurry." Gimli pulled the reeking Uruk armor over his head.

The two figures skirted the edge of the Uruk camp. One tall, the other short and stout. At first glance they seemed little different from the hoards massed about the low hills, but that was before you were close enough to hear the mutterings of the short one.

Legolas glanced at Gimli, pitching his voice so only the disguised dwarf could hear him, "The Uruk-hai may understand no more of the tongue of the dwarves than I, but there may be some with enough of a mind to know the words you speak are not of their tongue."

Gimli snorted, "What Uruk is there that could string so many thoughts together as that?" But he ceased his muttering all the same. Something about the camp left him uneasy. Something here was not as it should be. He glanced up at the cave opening high up above the camp. It was not hard at least to determine where Virag, the leader of this rabble had made his camp.

As they made their way carefully towards the dark opening they avoided the flickering fires of the Uruks. Gimli's eyes swept over the hoard. It was by no means the size of the armies of Sauron and Sauramon but all the same, there was no way the small village could defeat so many.

It was then he realized what had been bothering him. The campfires were spread across the low rolling hills but the Uruks who circled them were few and were smaller than the ones they had fought before.

His hand tightened on his weapon. They were missing. The true warriors of this mixed and ragged army. The sick feeling that he had been trying to ignore threatened to choke him. He knew where they would be.

Ahead of him the elf glanced back near the crest of the hill. On the other side lay a long flat stretch of land between them and the large upshot of stone and dirt in which the cave lay.

Gimli steeled himself and continued making his way up the hill. The elf looked at him strangely as he passed, but shrugged. Their progress towards the crest of the hill seemed agonizingly slow. And then they passed it, revealing the low flat land below.

And revealing the army of Uruk-hai gathered before their leader, an immense warrior who held a tiny bundle.

The elf's eyes widened and his hand went for the blade sheathed at his waist. But Gimli caught his hand before he could draw it.

The dwarf shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. The Uruk-hai spread across the field below. They would have to find someway around them if they were to reach the leader and the child he held.

Gimli turned to the elf, to suggest an alternate route when a roar rose out of the basin. He froze, as the sound washed up and over, out into the still air. The Uruk high on the hill across from them raised the bundle he held. Gimli could feel the elf tense beside him. He knew what the elf had seen. A tiny face or hand perhaps. The Uruk held the child high, calling out over the roar in the foul tongue of its kind.

And then it began. The dark mass below began to surge and flow out up and over the hills. It was not the organized march of an army, but rather the uncontrolled and unstoppable wave of a flood. It rose up over the hill swallowing Uruk and child and hiding them from view.

Gimli watched helplessly as the tiny child disappeared among the flood of Uruk-hai that spread outwards from the basin, turning in the direction of the small village.

Gimli slammed his fist into the earth.

"The village cannot hold for long against this." Legolas voice was quiet.

Gimli shook his head angrily, "I cannot fail her. I gave her my word."

Legolas felt for his friend, hearing the pain in his voice, and with it the unquestioning rage. But they had little time, "If you still wish to save both Inara and the child, then we must defeat this army and Marja cannot do that alone."

Gimli nodded, "Aye, they need the King and his horsemen."

"I can reach the Golden Hall in a few days time. I will bring Éomer and aid."

"And I will see that the village still stands." He paused, "I will save him Legolas."

The elf gripped his friend's shoulder, "You will." Then he scrambled to his feet disappearing among the hills, already running to where he had hid a horse given to them for this purpose by lady Marja.

Gimli's fist tightened, remembering Inara's desperate plea. He would save Nodin, he had given his word, and he could not break it, especially because he had sworn to _her_ he would do this thing.


	22. The Battle Begins

_Well… let's see if I can manage another 2,000 words. Hopefully right? I really really want to post the ending I've written so I suppose I'll just have to get moving and write the chapters that happen in between now won't I?_

_**Disclaimer:** Um yeah, I own nothing, as is probably by this point apparent. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Legolas pulled his horse up short just before the edge of the hilly country. The Uruk-hai had not been able to catch him thus far. But as soon as he left the hills it would be easy to follow his trail and in turn to see him. There would be no more cover between here and his destination.

He gripped the reigns more tightly, steeling himself. His recent wounds were already aching; it would be a long ride. But Gimli and Inara were counting on him. He had failed them once already; he would not fail a second time.

As the elf spurred his horse racing out onto the still plains from the shadow of the hills dark shadows watched his progress. Small eyes picked out by the moonlight kept pace with him as he rode. The stillness held for a moment longer before one of the shadowy figures reached up and they broke away from the concealment of the hills following the elf out onto the seemingly endless plains.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gimli cursed as he made his way through the darkened passages within the small village. He did not know where he would find the courage to face her. Around him the thick walls seemed to tremble as people pushed past him, hurrying to finish their preparations while even now they could hear the muffled roar of Uruk-hai as they marched, each moment bringing them closer.

He reached out to touch the heavy door, taking a final breath before pushing it open. She sat across the room from him, face turned away. At the sound of his entrance she reached out for him.

Gimli's voice caught in his throat. He could not even remember what he had tried to think of to say. He had failed her and now the Uruks that had pursued them so long were here and there was no time left at all.

But Inara continued to reach for him until she found what she sought. Getting to her feet her hand followed his arm up until she could touch his face. She flinched away at the same moment he did as her hand touched the dampness on his face.

A sort of quiet sad smile touched her mouth. She reached out again, her hand tightening on his arm.

"I trust you Gimli, you have not yet failed. You will bring my son back to me."

The dwarf simply stood there, frozen. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. The two stood quietly as the storm broke around them and the world rushed in.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as the door opened. Gimli did not need to turn to know the man was armed. The silence stretched for a long moment before he spoke.

His voice was not its usual loud roar. Instead it was quiet. He knew why this man had come. Though he did not know his face or even his name he could guess his purpose. They had not had much time but it seemed that things were finally coming to an end though for what purpose he still had not determined.

"And what is it that you want?" he asked without turning, the formalities should be followed at least.

"Lady Marja requests that you join her at the walls. There is…something she wants you to see." Gimli could hear the fear in his voice. A smile tugged at his lips. It was not so long ago that he had stood with men such as these, facing a battle that was not so different. He hoped that its end would not be so different as well.

He reached down, careful not to dislodge Inara's grip on his shoulder and hefted his axe. He touched her fingers gently with his free hand.

"I will keep this promise." Then he slipped free turning to follow the man from the room.

Inara waited until the door closed behind them and their footsteps faded into the distance. Her fingers curled into a fist and she slammed it against the rough stone of the wall.

She could not just stand to wait here. Her son remained a prisoner of the Uruk-hai scum who had so long pursued them and outside the one she cared about most prepared for a battle they were almost certain to lose.

She would not remain here; she would not allow her battles to be fought for her. The last time…the last time she had been left alone. She furiously wiped at the dampness that appeared on her cheeks. This time it would be different, her fingers tightened on the blades she wore even now thrust through the wide belt she had acquired since arriving in the village.

Her fingers uncurled and she traced the edge of the bench to where it met the wall, slowly getting to her feet. She carefully made her way towards the door, her hand tracing the edge of the wall.

She had not survived the past year alone by naught but luck. Her free hand went again to touch the blades sheathed at her waist. No, this time it was her turn to fight. She had spent enough time mourning what she could not change. It was time to do something about that which she could.

Gimli trudged up the stairs behind the taller man taking in the view as he cleared the final step. Arrayed before them was a mob, not an army perhaps but not far short. Their lines were ragged but they stood ready.

To his left Marja stood leaning against the ancient crumbling walls of her village. Strangely he saw no trace of fear in either her eyes or her stance. It was as if it had been burned away in a single consuming drive. But he remembered her eyes as she held the body of her husband, the man she had killed. Perhaps it was not such a surprising thing after all.

"They are massing both to the north and to the west. It will not be long now. I expect they will attack the front gate and here where the wall is weak."

Gimli came to stand beside the young woman, "How do you know of warfare, lady? I would not have thought that a common pursuit among noblewomen."

Her smile was empty as she answered, "My family remembers the past, even in its details, and you will find Master dwarf that one battle much resembles another as the time becomes the past. There is not so much originality in war as the songs would have you believe."

Gimli snorted, "That may be but war is entirely different thing than you would think until you experience it. Do not rely too much on your stories. It is a far more terrible thing than any tale could describe."

Marja's voice was quiet, so much so only his ears along caught her words, "Perhaps it is, but my husband lies dead by my hand and my village will shortly follow if I do not at least make the attempt. I have neither time nor the capability to allow fear at this moment. Someday this too will become part of the great history of our world, but now though it remains undecided; it already takes on the guise of so many conflicts before it. There will always be those who wish for change but each fresh change is only the past powers in a new guise. So I will allow my stories and tales to be my guide for I know naught else which might serve."

As she finished speaking as if on cue the mob on either side of the village began to move. They did not march as soldiers but it would not be long before the rabble reached the walls.

"I hope they guide you well lady for we have no time now to seek another course." Gimli said before turning to call out commands to the frightened villagers and few soldiers who manned the crumbling walls.

A slight sound behind him made him turn. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Inara standing at the head of the stairs that led back down from the wall. Her hand reached out, coming in contact with his face.

"I am stronger than you think." She smiled, and in that smile Gimli could see both the sorrow and fear that he knew tore at her even now, but also the strength that was part of the reason he loved her, a strength that would not allow her to stay safely protected while others fought this battle.

She reached out with her other hand until she found Marja's shoulder, "Milady, I ask that you would allow me to fight as well."

Marja opened her mouth, and then closed it. She wanted to tell the other young woman to stay where it was safe and ask her what it was she thought she could do. But her eyes went to the blades Inara wore at her waist and the words whispered in the corners when she passed or the doubts of her father even as he lay on his deathbed echoed in her ears. She took a deep breath, "I would be grateful for your aid, Inara."

Inara bowed carefully, "My thanks."

And with those words the three turned to ready the village for the battle that was unfolding around them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The elf's breath came fast and sharp as he spurred the horse to greater speeds. On either side dark shapes loped behind him. He had neither time nor desire to fight them, whatever they were. But he was not yet near safety and even now the dark shapes continued to gain on him

His hand went down, loosening his swords in their sheathes. He may not want a fight but if it came to one he would be sure it was his enemies who regretted its outcome. He could feel his horse tiring. All around him stretched the empty plains that made up so much of Rhohan.

Carefully he released the reigns, gripping the horse with his legs as he reached for his bow. There was no reason not too even the fight a bit first though. He turned carefully, fitting an arrow to the string.

When he released the arrow leapt forward, racing back across the grasslands to strike one of the pursuing shadows. It screeched, veering off to one side before tumbling to a stop. Legolas frowned, even now he could not identify what it was that followed him.

Even as he thought this though his fingers were already fitting a second arrow to his bow. There was no time for such considerations. Whatever they were they certainly were not friends and it seemed if he was going to reach the King in time they would have to be eliminated.

As he raised his bow his horse stumbled, pitching forward. Legolas tumbled to the ground, careful not to catch the sharp point of the arrow on either himself or the downed horse.

He rolled to his feet, stumbling as a sharp pain pulled at his side. It seemed he had not managed the fall quite as well as he had hoped. But he straightened awkwardly raising his bow before him.

His hands barely shook as he gritted his teeth, fitting the arrow once again to the bow string. From both sides the dark shadows rushed closer, gleaming eyes once again picked out by the moon's failing light.

As it drifted behind a cloud the moon allowed one last look at the lone elf standing before his downed horse, bow raised even as the dark shadows swept up and over the grassy plains.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_You have no idea how exciting it was to finish this chapter; it's been in progress for quite awhile! And it means we're getting close to the end now! _

_Sorry about being so slow! But summer's coming soon so that means I'll have more time and will hopefully be able to actually update!_

_Zammy: Thanks! I'll be trying to update soon. I really do want to post the end I've written so there's motivation to keep going._

_Swasti: Yeah, sorry about being slow. I always intend not to and before I realize it a whole bunch of time has gone past. sigh But I **will** finish. Don't worry!_

_Star-Stallion: I'm so glad you've stuck with this the whole way! Thank you so much! I'm sorry about my spelling mistakes. I hope I've done better this time around. _

_anonymous: I'm very impressed. I didn't think anyone liked it that much, and I wasn't actually sure if anyone was even reading it at this point. So I guess this chapter will be dedicated to you (if of course you're still reading, but it sounded like you will be) and I hope to be able to do better with the whole updates thing!_


	23. A Fading Light

**_Disclaimer: Um…I own the weird new creatures, whatever they are…_ _but that's about it! _**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Virag growled a command at the small Uruk-hai cowering at his side. It scrambled away over the rocky slope towards the town bellow. Already smoke was rising from behind the crumbling wall.

Virag smiled. Soon the last opposition would be wiped away and then it would be the true end of man and his children would take their place as rulers of this world. The child and its heritage would give him the justification he needed and would cause enough confusing in the world of men that by the time they decided amongst themselves what was to be done they would be too late. All he needed to do was deal with those hiding in the hall in the center of the town.

It seemed his spy had failed. If he had succeeded in eliminating the dwarf and his companions this battle would have already been over. But it would not take long even this way. He had enough warriors under his command to wipe away the entire town much less a small group.

And the elf would never reach the king. He smiled. His scouts had brought him word of the companions gamble as soon as the elf had begun riding across the plains. He estimated that any moment somewhere in the gently rolling hills of Rhohan the special group he had sent out would be reaching the elf.

No birth was an easy one, and there had been many failures before the Uruk-hai had come about. But some of these failures had their uses. This was one such group. They could run as fast as any horse, their misshapen forms concealed by dark rags so that only their eyes and oddly shaped clawed hands were visible, they had begun pursuing the elf as soon as he had received word of the companions' plan.

There was no hope for the men in the town. The elf would die and his friends would soon follow him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gimli swung his axe up, knocking aside the Uruk-hai that loomed over with apparent ease. He grinned. If it were not for the danger this could almost have been fun. He had not seen such action since the final battle at the black gates.

But there was too much at stake now, as there had been then for him to take this lightly. His grip tightened on his axe as he remembered Inara's words as they had stood inside the gate as it shuddered under the onslaught of the Uruk-hai.

She had smiled sadly, "There is so much I had wanted to tell you; about myself, my people."

Gimli had hid his worry replying gruffly instead, "Then you shall tell me when we have finished with this rabble. And I shall tell you the stories of the dwarves."

She had been quiet for a long moment before grinning, "Indeed. We shall finish this together, and then we will both tell our stories to Nodin one day."

He glanced over his shoulder at Inara who stood with her back to him. The small throwing blades she held unerringly found their marks. She stood, unmoving, her face down turned as she listened to the battle around them. He marveled that she trusted him so completely that she never moved from her position as the battle surged around them.

Marja stood beside her guard captain. Badly armed peasants struggled with Uruk-hai of all sizes wielding strange weapons Marja had never seen before. Her hand closed over the dirk she wore sheathed at her side. Though she may have wished to join them someone had to direct the ongoing battle.

They had already fallen back to the older inner wall around the hall. Archers lined the aging stone and inside the thick wood and stone of the hall those who could not fight waited for the outcome of the battle that raged outside.

All through the town small clumps of men and Uruk-hai continued the battle. But there were so many. If the elf did not bring help soon they would not last. Even as she watched the Uruk-hai overwhelmed one of the small clusters of men that were scattered throughout the town.

Her eyes fell on the dwarf and the young woman who stood at his back. A number of her own people stood clustered with them. But it was obvious who was leading the group. The dwarf's heavy axe swung felling each Uruk-hai that dared come within his reach.

And the young woman at his back, Marja had not wanted to let her fight. She had known by the way the young woman carried herself that she would not panic in such a fight, but all the same she had been uncertain as to her ability to defend herself. But such worry appeared to be unwarranted. The thin metal blades that flew from her fingers unerringly found their targets, felling them as surely as the dwarf's axe.

Gimli panted, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. The people of this town fought valiantly but there were so many Uruk-hai. They seemed to fill the streets. For a moment he allowed himself to consider the possibility of failure, but he pushed the thought from his mind. More Uruk-hai meant more to add to his count. The elf would be jealous. Perhaps today he would earn a count the elf would never be able to surpass.

The Uruk-hai approaching the stocky figure of the dwarf hesitated as he grinned. Suddenly it did not look quite as simple a task to defeat him as they had thought. And that thought was all they had time to consider as they came within range of his axe. The foremost Uruk wondered why the dwarf seemed to be counting under his breath as it fell to its knees crumpling from the blow dealt by the dwarf. But it was already beyond such concerns.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Legolas raised his bow, pulling back the string. The arrow leapt forward arching across the plain and striking the dark creature racing towards the elf. It staggered, tumbling to the ground, melding with the quiet grasses, but on either side of it its companions surged forward.

The elf fit a second arrow to his bow, firing again and again, taking little time to aim. His shots found their marks in the dark creatures making their way toward him but it was not enough. There were more pursuers than he could account for with his bow alone.

They were closer now the faint light filtering through the clouds above picked out metal weapons held in gnarled fists and ragged armor covering strange twisted limbs of the creatures loping towards him.

A slight breeze rustled the grass, the only sound besides the harsh breathing of the creatures and the snap of the elf's bowstring as they fell, eerily silent. Above the cloud passed by the moon, drifting away so the world was once again bathed in the cool blue moonlight. It was then that the black shadows reached the elf.

It was as if the ground itself rose up, breaking around him as he stood, pale hair lit by the returning moonlight. Legolas let his bow fall to the ground as he drew his blades. The silver shone in the dim light reflected in the eyes of the misshapen creatures that surrounded him.

He fell to one knee, his knife tearing through the creature that lunged, arcing up and over the elf. Its breath rushed out as it fell aside, missing Legolas by a mere hand's breadth. The elf spun his other blade sinking into a second creature.

He tore it free, crossing the blades as the rest reached him. Strangely shaped claws bit into his shoulder, dragging him off center. He staggered, with his free arm he jabbed his blade into the thick twisted arm that gripped his shoulder. It jerked then pulled free.

He had no time for further retaliation as the creature to his right and its fellow lurched forward. His blades flew up, flashing in the pale moonlight, though they were now stained by the blood of the creatures that surrounded him.

He did not know how many of them there were, only that there were far too many. Every time he turned another shadowed figure stood before him. Spinning endlessly his blades moved quickly flying so they seemed almost like silver streaks in the air, but it was not enough. A gnarled fist flew past his face, drawing a thin line of blood with its strange claws.

Legolas leaned away to dodge the blow, but a second creature was waiting. His breath flew from his body as something slammed into his injured side. He flew back into another of the creatures though it seemed it was surprised as he by this turn of events.

The elf tumbled to the ground, but he struggled back to his feet, sweeping a blade at the legs of the creatures that leaned down towards him, forcing them to back away. His breath came fast as he forced himself to his feet.

His vision blurred for a moment, but he shook his head to clear it. It seemed that he had made some progress at least. The ground at his feet was littered with the bodies of the odd creatures.

There were gaps now in the shadows that surrounded him. He tightened his grip on his weapons. The creatures too paused but it was only for a moment. One shifted slightly and the wind rustled the grasses around them. Then as if they were one, they lunged toward him.

He held one blade high, knocking away the claws that sought his throat as the other pierced the beast that threw itself at him. Another of the creatures slammed into his back as his blades were tangled with its fellows.

The elf staggered, pain flaring warning him that the creature's claws had found its mark. But he dragged himself free, lifting his own blades crossed before the creature, whipping them to either side. He did not wait to see his enemy fall as he turned in time to catch the claws of the creature that had attempted to take advantage of his distraction.

Legolas could taste blood in his mouth but he did not slow. Overshadowing his enemies he saw Inara sitting alone in the room, waiting, Gimli standing shaking with emotion as he swore to return with her child, Marja standing over her fallen husband, hands stained red. He could not fail now.

But he could feel himself begin to falter. A blow knocked him off-balance, he stumbled, catching himself. His blades were heavy now and seemed to move so slowly for a moment he wasn't sure if they were moving at all.

The dark shadow rose, towering over the elf. The moonlight shown in its eyes, reflecting duly on the odd dark claws as they descended toward him. Legolas took a ragged breath, gathering his strength, pushing himself forward. The world grayed around him, he felt his blades connect with something heavy.

Whatever it was fell away as he crumbled to his knees gasping for breath. It was a long moment before his vision cleared again. He tried desperately to move but could only wait for the blow he was certain was coming. But when the light returned there was nothing.

The wind rustled the grasses and the long hair of the fallen creatures. Legolas laughed, but it was really more of a pained gasp. He had not failed. He pressed a hand against his side as the world spun. He had not failed here, but he still had not yet saved them. Slowly he stood as the moon drifted once more behind the clouds, leaving the elf standing alone amidst the shadowed forms of the fallen creatures, a fading light amidst the darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Lots of action this time around, that took some effort to write. And a nice big Legolas part for those of you who are fans. Probably only two chapters away from the part I've already written and then a couple more after that. _

_**Swasti-** Thanks! I hope the action scenes came off ok, I had to rewrite parts of them, they're tough to write. For me at least anyway._

_**quizzabella-** Hi! You have good timing. It's getting to the conclusion now so you'll be able to read it without having to wait, as you can probably tell unfortunately I'm a little slow with the updates sometimes…_

_**Coolio02-** Well I updated reasonably soon this time at least? Sort of… but there was action scenes so it took longer to write and… I should just write the crazy thing and not make excuses right? Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon!_


	24. The End of Night

_Disclaimer: NOT mine!_

_So this is the dramatic finish here folks! There's this chapter and then there's the one that will be directly following this one two days from nowt and…let's see…three after that. So four total after this one. This is the last comment from me for the next couple since I don't want to interrupt them with random stuff from me this also being the reason why my comments are up here and not at the end like usual. (You'll understand why as we go) But yeah, believe it or not, the conclusion is almost here. _

_Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Of course this won't be the last you see of me. There will be more fan fiction coming now that this one has concluded at last. I don't know what though. Finishing other old ones maybe? Or starting a new one? If you have any requests or suggestions, now's your chance!_

_Thank you and enjoy!_

_Deana: Well I'm not sure if this counts as soon, but chapter 25 is already written and will be posted in two days and the next one a couple days after that seeing as how I imagine people will be a little mad at me otherwise._

_Swasti: Thanks! grin Fight scenes are fun, but the bit coming up is something I've been waiting to post for a long time. The next chapter that is. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Impatient Elf: How's that for a quick response? I saw your review and since I wasn't doing anything this evening I sat down, wrote, checked and posted this chapter. Thanks for helping get this moving again!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Legolas staggered the sky wheeling overhead, it seemed night had fallen again. He was close now. It wasn't far and he would have fulfilled his duty. His hand slipped away from his side again, his fingers loosening on the strip of cloth he had pressed there.

Blood dripped onto the yellowed grasses as he passed, running from his limp fingers. But before him the home of Rhohan's King rose, dark against the pale colored plains of his lands.

He would not fail them now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Virag smiled, more of a snarl really as he watched his hoards pour through the broken walls and into the small village below. Now it would be over at last. Those few who remained with knowledge of his plan would be swept from this earth.

He looked down at the sleeping child, curled in the pile of tattered blankets at his side. With this child and its heritage it would not be hard to confuse the men, turning them one against another until he had merely to take lordship of this world from them. Then the new era would truly dawn as it should have months ago.

His fist tightened on the sword sheathed at his waist. Yes, it was time at last.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gimli's breath came fast, it had been some time now since he had dared to rest. His axe sank into the nearest Uruk-hai. They had fallen back to lady Marja's hall now. The remaining villagers struggled with the Uruk-hai that faced them. He cursed under his breath. The elf had better hurry or there would be no one waiting for him when he finally did return.

But he remembered the look in his friend's eyes when he had made his promise to Inara. The elf would not fail them now. Gimli grinned tearing free his weapon. Indeed he could trust the elf. Not that he would say that when Legolas finally returned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inara gripped the sword she had picked up from one of the smaller Uruk-hai. She had long since used her last blade. A sound to her left caught her attention. She spun catching the sword that the Uruk-hai had swung in her direction with her own blade. But the creature was far stronger than she.

She was forced back, until she ran up against the rough stone of the hall's foundation. The blade locked with hers slid down until the hilts crashed together sending a jolt of pain through her wrists.

Inara gasped, heaving with all her strength, forcing her opponent away, and swinging towards the sound of his grunt of surprise. She felt her blade connect, tearing through and pulling free again.

The metallic tang of blood filled the air. Inara swallowed, but she hefted her sword again. He would not be the last. And she could not waste time on regrets or fears. If she did not kill then it would be the same once again. She could not let it happen here. She would not allow it to happen. She would _never_ allow it.

The Uruk-hai's eyes widened in surprise as the small woman lunged at it. She moved strangely as if she did not even see the battle around her but the short sword she held clenched in her firsts found its target.

It had not time to wonder at the source of its misfortune as its knees crumpled beneath it and it plunged to the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. The room was bright, lit by a roaring fire. He was no longer on the plains of Rohan. He could feel the ache of his injuries but the pain was not as sharp as it had been.

He tried to sit up, but a hand restrained him. It took a moment before his eyes focused on Éomer, King of Rohan.

"I am glad to see you again Legolas, but how did you come by such injuries? And where is Gimli?" Éomer helped him into a sitting position.

Legolas swung his feet over the side of the bed, "We have no time. A band of Uruk-hai have attacked a Rohan village. Gimli is helping to defend it, but they cannot last long."

Éomer's eyes hardened. This was not the first time Uruk-hai that had escaped the dark Lord's defeat had threatened the towns of Rohan. It had been difficult but he had thought them finally defeated.

Legolas stood unsteadily, "I will accompany you."

Éomer looked back at the elf and shook his head, "You are in no condition to fight."

A strange look passed over the usually passive elf's face. Éomer's eyes widened as the elf reached over to collect his weapons from where they lay beside the bed.

"I have a promise I must keep. I will accompany you."

Éomer opened his mouth to protest again. The elf's wounds were serious. But something stopped him and he held his words in check, instead nodding unhappily.

But he would have to take care. Despite the elf's stubbornness he moved stiffly and with a definite limp. But his words were true there was no time to waste arguing. He would have to trust that the elf knew his own limits. He would not allow the Uruk-hai that had nearly destroyed Rohan during the war to harm his people now. This was an era of peace and he would see that it remained so.

His hand rested on his sword as he stormed from the room, already calling orders to his men.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The moon passed out from behind the clouds once more, lighting the way of the horsemen below as they raced across the quiet plains through the murmuring grasses. It would not take them long to reach the embattled town at this pace.

But Legolas could only wonder as he clung grimly to his horse's reins, one hand pressed against his wounded side, would it be in time?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marja stood at the window. She lifted her bow once again. The woman beside her did the same but weariness was easily read in the lines of her face and in her slowing movements. But they too would defend their home. The women of Rohan were no strangers to war and they would not stand aside when those they loved were placed in harm's way.

Marja's eyes stung but whether with tears or weariness she did not know. She ignored it, aiming her arrow towards one of the seemingly endless Uruk-hai that were swarming into the town below.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Virag grinned. The night was almost over but it mattered not. It was rather fitting that the first thing the day's new sun would see would be the foundation of a new era. The men were growing weary. Not even the dwarf could keep their courage and strength from flagging now.

It was over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Éomer reigned in his horse as they crested the last rise. Below he could see the swarming Uruk-hai and the ruined town. But cries and screams told him it was not too late, even now.

He raised his sword. Rage filled him at the sight of smoke rising from homes, limp bodies lying amid the ruins, and over all of it, Uruk-hai making their way towards the small village hall.

With a roar, he plunged his horse forward once more, sword upraised. The horsemen who had followed him across the plains swept after him, catching up his cry until the very air trembled.

Legolas urged his horse faster. He had made it in time. Gimli and Inara would be safe. He had kept his promise. Nodin would be saved. Even as he raced forward slowly the tight feeling that had clutched at his heart eased.

Now at last they would be safe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gimli grinned as the roar swept over the small town. The elf had not failed. He lifted his axe, swinging it with renewed vigor. But instead of fleeing the Uruk-hai too seemed almost to strengthen their resolve.

He stumbled back as the creature before him swung its weapon at his head, crashing into his axe and sending shockwaves through his hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inara could feel it. It was almost dawn. The sun would be coming and in the air she could hear the pounding of hooves. The reinforcements. She smiled. Nodin would be safe now. They would all be safe now. And she…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gimli turned throwing the Uruk off him, seeing Inara out of the corner of his eyes. She swept up with her short sword, connecting with the Uruk-hai before her. Then almost as if she felt his eyes she turned towards him.

Gimli's breath froze in his throat and timed seemed to catch. The first light of dawn lit on her hair, shining on her stained and battered blade but it was overshadowed as a monsterous Uruk-hai rose before her.

Blood ran from its numerous wounds but it hefted it's immense sword, swinging forward. Inara brought her own sword up, but the creature swept it aside.

Gimli lunged forward, his hand outstretched.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inara stumbled back. He was huge. She could feel his shadow cover her, feel his immense strength in the blow that wrenched her sword aside. She could smell the odor of blood and sweat that rose off him.

She gasped, struggling to raise her sword against the onslaught.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pain, blossoming in the darkness and racing like fire into her mind.


	25. Cannot be

The sound ceased as the sword drove in slipping through the leather armor, through the skin, scrapping over the bones and in. She gasped, more with shock than immediate pain. Blood filled her throat, her mouth, her nose, trickling from her lips. She whimpered as it bit into her heart, releasing the blood that had been her life.

_It hurts—I felt it—can't be real—guard up—dawn breaks—reinforcements—hold the line—Rohan will come—Where's Gimli—I can't feel my hands—I've lost my weapons—Don't pull—don't make it hurt—can't be real…_

The Uruk grinned, pulling back the sword, wrenching it from her chest. She wavered, her hands fluttering feebly towards the wound as her knees crumpled beneath her.

_Can't feel—just hurts—why does it hurt?—have to get—here—where is he—can I—just a dream—can't be—cold, too cold—have to—breathe—my sword—have to—can't—can't end—not possible—I won't let—please don't let him_

She didn't feel herself fall. The world seemed closer and more distant at the same time. A pressure pushed at her, darkening the edges of her vision. She gasped, forcing air into her lungs, fighting desperately.

_I can't--There's nothing—Gimli-- Oh, God—I tried, I did—Please, please—Where's my—Nodin!—Don't let—Where's the light—No, not this—Why?--Please, don't let it—Slipping—quiet—I… can't…_

Who can know how death approaches; whether in the soft silence of the night or with roaring speed on the field of battle; who can say how it comes. Yet its cold hands come nonetheless, come to take from the earth a loved one, a hated enemy, a friendless wretch. Death needs no permission, met by angry tears or ones of relief it comes the same. But if the poets write truly, then not even death can break love despite all its power. A soul, thoughts and feelings, that can never, never die.

Gimli held her in his arms, pulling her against him, as if to hold her there, even as he felt her slip away. There was no sound, there was no battle. Only the two, alone. Draining drop by drop with her life blood as it spilled over his hands, pouring out onto the ground. Each carrying with it a smile, a laugh, a stolen kiss or a desperate hold to life, to love. Each drop carried her farther away and farther beyond. The last drop hesitated as her lips parted, hanging over the precipice…

It fell, splashing onto the soiled ground. She was gone. There was no curse or spell to change it. Any power which had made what he held his love was gone. Her mind, her love was gone. He couldn't…he couldn't… there could be no answer, no tomorrow, no sun, no moon, no stars, she was gone. Gimli's arms fell loose as his mouth opened to scream, the pain etched deeply into his face, yet it could not cut as deep as that final end had cut his heart, and no sound came.

Time began again as he spun up and around his axe biting into the shocked Uruk-hai, spinning around furiously searching for a way for it to not be true, a way to make it change. But no matter how much death he brought time still flowed forward. No matter how fast he spun he couldn't reach her. No matter how hard he swung or how deep his axe bit into the flesh of the Uruk-hai he could not make it change. It no longer mattered. In his mind Gimli kept screaming, but all that the Uruk-hai saw was a silent dwarf, tears streaming from his eyes whose axe strokes never missed.


End file.
